Neuf rêves
by Kineko
Summary: L'heure est grave. Naruto est emprisonné pour avoir agressé un Anbu. Ses amis doivent prouver son innocence en moins de deux jours. Mais tous doutent: Est il vraiment innocent, ou est-ce que Kyûbi y est pour quelque chose? Spoilers, gros mots et autres
1. Cauchemar

Neuf rêves  
  
***  
  
00 Cauchemar  
  
***  
  
Série : Naruto  
  
Autrice : Kineko, sœur cachée de Kyûbi  
  
Genre : Sérieux, angst, ré interprétation de perso et d'évènements, spoiler probable et modification de l'histoire a partir de la troisième épreuve de l'examen des ninjas.  
  
Couple : Pas vraiment, liens d'amitiés surtout. Peut être du yaoï, mais pas pour l'instant.  
  
Disclaimer: Naruto et tout les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto. Tristement, Yoruno m'appartient, bien que je le refile à qui veut sans problème.  
  
Autre : Afin de pouvoir écrire l'histoire sans problème, j'ai du donner des noms à des persos qui n'en avaient pas encore ou en créer d'autres sur la simple mention de leur nom dans le manga. Autre chose, je lis les scanlations sur le net (ce qui ne m'empêche pas d'acheter le manga français, faites comme moi ça encourage les auteurs), il y a donc très probablement des SPOILERS sur la suite de Naruto, à partir du troisième examen des ninjas. J'essayerais aussi de traduire le plus possible les termes japonais que je réutilise.   
  
***   
  
-Entre Sakura.   
  
La jeune fille jeta un dernier regard à ses camarades, restés à l'extérieur, puis passa le seuil de la porte, refermant derrière elle.   
  
-Bonjour maître Hokage.   
  
-Assied toi, je te prie, demanda le vieil homme en désignant une chaise devant la longue table.   
  
Sakura jeta un regard craintif à la chaise, puis à l'assemblée d'hommes et de femmes devant elle, tous haut gradés ou chef de clan. Percevant son malaise, le Maître Hokage retira la pipe de sa bouche pour lui adresser un petit sourire rassurant.   
  
-Tu n'as rien à craindre Sakura, nous voulons juste t'interroger.   
  
-Oui… D'accord, répondit nerveusement Sakura avant de s'asseoir sur la vieille chaise de bois.   
  
-Je te demanderai de répondre le plus justement et le plus honnêtement possible.   
  
-Je ferai de mon mieux, répondit l'adolescente, osant à peine lever les yeux vers la rangée de visages sinistres devant elle.   
  
-Bien, fit le Maître Hokage avant de réordonner ses notes. Nous voudrions que tu nous parles de ce qui s'est passé hier après midi.   
  
-Oui Maître Hokage. Heu… Kakashi-senseï était en retard le matin, alors la mission s'est finie vers 14 heures. Comme on avait tous faim, Kakashi-senseï nous a invités au restaurant de ramen… Naruto ….   
  
-Y avait t'il eu des évènements particuliers pendant cette mission ? Coupa Anko.   
  
Sakura jeta un regard à la jeune femme, toujours méfiante envers elle depuis le second examen des ninjas de niveau moyen.   
  
-Non, finit-elle par répondre. Rien. C'était même plutôt calme.   
  
-Connaissant Uzumaki c'est étonnant, remarqua Ibiki.   
  
-Je sais… Murmura Sakura.   
  
-Continue s'il te plait, reprit Maître Hokage.   
  
-Naruto… Naruto n'avait pas très faim, mais il… est venu quand même… Et on remontait la grande rue… Et c'est là que... Yoruno[1] -san est sorti d'une boutique et a failli bousculer Naruto.   
  
-Il l'a bousculé ? Demanda la vieille femme à droite du Maître Hokage.   
  
-Non, ils ont réussi à s'éviter mutuellement… Mais Yoruno-san… Il a reculé précipitamment en voyant Naruto et il avait l'air… dégoûté… comme si Naruto était un monstre ou quelque chose du genre. Il lui a même ordonné de s'écarter de lui et de ne jamais l'approcher et…   
  
-Et ?   
  
Sakura baissa les yeux, ses lèvres formant des mots silencieux. Elle cligna rapidement des paupières, refoulant les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux puis reprit la parole, serrant ses poings sur les pans de sa tunique.   
  
-Naruto a… sauté à la gorge de Yoruno-san.   
  
La jeune fille reprit une inspiration ardue avant de continuer, la voix tremblante.   
  
-Et il a… essayé de le tuer à mains nues…   
  
***  
  
-Uchiha Sasuke.   
  
Sasuke détourna le regard de Sakura qui sortait de la salle, essuyant ses larmes discrètement et se leva vers le ninja qui la suivait.   
  
-C'est moi.   
  
-Le conseil voudrait vous interroger.   
  
Sasuke hocha la tête, adressant un dernier regard à Sakura pour voir l'adolescente s'asseoir à côté d'Ino et leurs amis, venus en soutien moral. Le brun se détourna et suivit le ninja à l'intérieur de la salle du conseil.   
  
-Bonjour Sasuke, assied toi je prie répéta Maître Hokage.   
  
Le jeune homme obéit, s'asseyant sur le même siège que Sakura avait utilisé.   
  
-Sasuke, je ne te cache pas que Naruto est dans une très mauvaise posture. Il est accusé de tentative de meurtre. Et cela en plein jour, sur la personne d'un ex-anbu. Tout ce que tu nous diras pourrait l'aider. Tu comprends ?   
  
-Oui Maitre Hokage.   
  
-Bien. Sasuke, as-tu remarqué quelque chose d'étrange chez Naruto récemment ? A t'il eu des visites d'inconnu ? Reçu des lettres ? Dis quelque chose concernant Yoruno-san ?   
  
A chaque question, Sasuke secoua la tête.   
  
-J'ignore tout cela Maître Hokage, finit-il par dire. Mais…   
  
-Sasuke, nous connaissons tous ta tendance à la misanthropie, mais par les dieux fait un effort ! s'exclama Yamanaka, le père d'Ino, au bout de la table.   
  
Après l'avoir foudroyé du regard, Sasuke reprit, d'un ton égal.   
  
-Naruto n'était pas dans son état normal depuis quelques jours.   
  
-C'est à dire ?   
  
-Moins énergique. Il ne faisait plus de blague douteuse. Il avait des cernes et sursautait au moindre bruit.   
  
-Sais-tu à quoi cela était dû ?   
  
-Il prétendait mal dormir, répondit Sasuke, les sourcils froncés et le regard dans le vide, comme s'il réfléchissait à quelque chose.   
  
-Autre chose Sasuke ? Demanda Anko, négligemment appuyée à la table.   
  
-Oui. Quand Yoruno-san s'est fait attaquer…   
  
-Hm ?   
  
-Ce n'était pas Naruto.   
  
Dans un bel ensemble, les adultes en face de Sasuke se figèrent. Le Maître Hokage retint sa pipe qui glissait de ses lèvres et darda son regard perçant sur le jeune homme.   
  
-Que veux-tu dire Sasuke ?   
  
Le jeune homme soutint le regard du vieil homme, pas impressionné pour deux sous.   
  
-Parfois… Quand Naruto se bat… Il se passe quelque chose. Ses pouvoirs augmentent, il a une force et une vitesse inhumaine…   
  
-Quand est-ce arrivé ? S'exclama Anko en frappant la table du poing, pourquoi ça n'a jamais été signalé ?!!!   
  
-Anko, calme toi, ordonna le Maître Hokage, Sasuke, pourrais-tu préciser quand et comment ?   
  
-Quand… durant la deuxième épreuve de l'examen des chounins. Et puis… Quand il a combattu Garaa… Probablement aussi pendant une de nos premières missions… Ajouta Sasuke en se remémorant le combat contre Haku et Zabuza.   
  
-Pourquoi Kakashi n'en a jamais parlé ? S'insurgea un des anciens.   
  
-Je savais que cet homme n'était pas la personne qu'il fallait pour prendre soin de l'enfant, déclara le chef des Hyugas.   
  
-Que l'on fasse mander Hatake Kakashi et Umino Iruka le plus vite possible, ordonna Maître Hokage. Sasuke, tu peux disposer.   
  
Le brun se leva, prêt à sortir sans un mot quand le Maître Hokage le rappela.   
  
-Sasuke. Que sais-tu sur cet autre Naruto ?   
  
L'adolescent se tourna lentement vers le conseil, fixant ses yeux gris sombre sur eux.   
  
-Ce qu'en a dit Yoruno-san quand Naruto l'a attaqué. Kyûbi no Yohko.  
  
***  
  
[1] Personnage original, de son nom complet, Yoruno Koomori, la chauve souris de la nuit. 


	2. Confessions

Neuf rêves   
  
***  
  
01 Confessions  
  
***  
  
Série : Naruto   
  
Autrice : Kineko, foxy lady   
  
Genre : Sérieux, angst, ré interprétation de perso et d'évènements, spoiler probable et modification de l'histoire à partir de la troisième épreuve de l'examen des ninjas.   
  
Couple : Mention de Haku+Zabuza.   
  
Disclaimer: Naruto et tout les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto.   
  
Autre : Inori Uzumaki… M'appartient à moitié on va dire. Quelqu'un veut Yoruno ?  
  
***   
  
-Sasuke ! S'exclama Ino en voyant l'adolescent sortir.   
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ? Demanda Kiba en bondissant sur ses pieds presque en même temps qu'Hinata.   
  
-Naruto a des ennuis. Quelqu'un sait où sont Iruka-sensei et Kakashi-senseï ?   
  
Devant les dénégations de leurs camarades, Sasuke poussa un grognement de frustration.   
  
-Sasuke-kun, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Naruto, demanda timidement Hinata, poussée par son inquiétude pour le blond.   
  
-Naruto a agressé un ex anbu, expliqua Kiba, personne ne sais pourquoi, tu as pas suivi ?   
  
-Je… Je croyais.. je ne voulais pas… Croire que Naruto-kun pourrait faire ça….   
  
-Demande à Sasuke et Sakura et ils te raconteront, continua le ronchon en désignant les deux équipiers de Naruto.   
  
-Sasuke, murmura Sakura en tirant sur le bas du tee shirt du jeune homme. Ce que Yoruno-san a dit… quand Naruto lui a sauté dessus, juste avant que Kakashi-senseï n'arrive à l'assommer…   
  
-Kyûbi no Yohko, déclara le brun sans regarder la jeune fille. Il l'a appelé Kyûbi No Yohko.   
  
Le silence régna sur la petite troupe, chacun assimilant la nouvelle à grand peine.   
  
-Sasuke, c'est pas drôle tu sais, finit par déclarer Kiba avec un rire mal à l'aise.   
  
-Je ne cherchais pas à être drôle, rétorqua Sasuke, Yoruno-san a vraiment dit ça.   
  
-Mais c'est pas possible, balbutia Hinata en se tordant les mains nerveusement, Naruto-kun n'était pas né…   
  
Sasuke se frotta le crâne pensivement avant de se tourner vers Sakura, toujours agrippée à sa veste, hoquetant nerveusement.   
  
-Sakura, tu connais la date de naissance de Naruto ?   
  
-Hein ? Heu….   
  
-Le dix octobre[1], répondit Hinata à sa place avant de rougir sous les divers regards, amusés ou interrogatifs qu'on lui adressa.   
  
-Et la date de la mort de Kyûbi ?   
  
-Le dix oct… commença Sakura avant de s'interrompre, plaquant sa paume sur sa bouche.   
  
Sasuke tourna des talons, se précipitant vers la sortie.   
  
-Sasuke-kun ? S'exclama Ino où vas-tu ?   
  
-Trouver Kakashi-senseï ! Il DOIT savoir !   
  
***   
  
-Hé patron.   
  
Le patron du bar leva les yeux de sa vaisselle, mâchonnant une cigarette éteinte. Le ninja qui l'avait interpellé montrait son verre vide d'un geste las.   
  
-Un autre.   
  
Le fumeur prit le temps de se sécher les mains avant d'attraper la bouteille et approcha de son pas pesant, versant soigneusement le liquide transparent dans le verre du ninja.   
  
-C'est bien la première fois que je te vois boire aussi tôt Kakashi.   
  
-J'en ai besoin patron, soupira le ninja.   
  
Le barman soupira et reposa la bouteille avant de jeter un regard au second ninja, assis à côté de Kakashi.   
  
-Iruka ?   
  
-hm ?   
  
-Encore un ?   
  
-Non merci Patron… j'ai eut ma dose…   
  
Le vieil homme poussa un grognement et reposa la bouteille, reprenant le verre d'Iruka pour le remplacer par une tasse de thé brûlant et ajoutant quelques biscuits de riz.   
  
-Avale ça alors, ça te fera plus de bien que l'alcool.   
  
-Merci Patron, soupira Iruka avec un petit sourire.   
  
Celui ci ronchonna, bougon comme à son habitude et retourna à sa vaisselle, laissant les deux hommes à leur boisson respective. Cela faisait des années qu'il connaissait Kakashi et Iruka, depuis que les deux gamins étaient arrivés en courant, prévenir leurs maîtres respectifs que leurs femmes les cherchaient et qu'elles étaient furieuses. Les enfants étaient devenus amis ce jour là, après plusieurs heures, juchés sur le comptoir, à voir leurs maîtres et leurs épouses se chamailler, puis se réconcilier et tous finir fins soûls. Il y avait toujours eu une bouteille de jus de fruit ou une glace au frigo pour les gamins, puis de la bière et enfin du saké étiqueté « dauphin épouvantail[2] ». Même quand Kakashi était devenu anbu et avait du renoncer à sa vie sociale, Iruka avait continué à venir, demandant deux verres, un pour lui et l'autre pour son ami, attendant sa venue. Le barman avait finit par s'attacher aux deux hommes qu'il avait vu grandir, cachant cette affection sous ses airs bourrus et des distributions gratuite de leurs gâteaux favoris.   
  
-C'est cette histoire avec le kit' qui te tracasse Iruka ? Finit il par demander, sans lever les yeux de sa tâche.   
  
-Patron, ne l'appelle pas comme ça… Protesta Iruka d'un ton fatigué.   
  
-C'est un kitsune[3], tu veux que je l'appelle comment ?   
  
-Uzumaki Naruto, c'est son nom.   
  
Kakashi allait intervenir pour désamorcer la dispute naissante, mais il fut interrompu par une voix connue qui le fit se tourner aussitôt, craignant le pire.   
  
-Kakashi Senseiiii ?!!!!   
  
-Que se passe t'il ?   
  
Sakura se précipita vers les deux professeurs, tandis qu'Ino retournait dehors, hurlant aux autres que les professeurs avaient été retrouvés.   
  
-Kakashi-senseï, c'est Naruto…   
  
Le ninja aux cheveux argenté fit signe à la jeune fille de baisser la voix, désignant Iruka assis près de lui, la tête entre les mains, le regard perdu.   
  
-Qu'y a t'il avec Naruto ? Ils ont déjà décidés de son sort ?   
  
La jeune fille secoua la tête, jetant un regard inquiet au professeur brun avant de relever les yeux vers son chef d'équipe.   
  
-Vous saviez ? Vous saviez que Naruto est… est le Kyûbi No Yohko ?   
  
Kakashi soupira mais hocha la tête lentement avant de reprendre son verre de sake.   
  
-Pourquoi, geignit Sakura, pourquoi vous n'avez rien dit ?   
  
-Parce que Naruto ne voulait pas que vous le sachiez, répondit Iruka en se redressant. Il ne voulait pas que vous le considériez comme un monstre. Il nous a fait promettre à Kakashi et moi de ne rien dire.   
  
-Mais c'est un Yohko,[4] Senseï il…   
  
Kakashi reposa le verre plus brutalement qui ne l'aurait voulu, l'ébréchant sous le choc. Il garda le silence quelques secondes avant de lever les yeux vers le barman.   
  
-Désolé pour le verre patron.   
  
Le vieil homme haussa simplement les épaules, apparemment peu soucieux de l'état de sa vaisselle.   
  
-C'est pas le premier que tu me casses et ce sera pas le dernier.   
  
-Sakura, reprit Kakashi après avoir remercié le patron d'un signe de tête, Le Yohko et Naruto sont deux personnes distinctes. Naruto n'est pas Kyûbi, le Kyûbi a été enfermé dans le corps et l'esprit de Naruto, mais il n'est pas l'esprit et l'âme de Naruto. Tu comprends ?   
  
-Oui Senseï, murmura Sakura en baissant la tête.   
  
-Senseï, reprit Sasuke.   
  
Kakashi tourna le regard vers le brun, s'apercevant de la présence d'autres adolescents.   
  
-Que faites-vous tous ici ?   
  
-On vous cherchait Kakashi-san, répondit Ino.   
  
-Le conseil veut vous voir tous les deux, expliqua Sasuke, très vite.   
  
Le ninja aux cheveux gris jeta un regard à son ami qui relevait les yeux puis soupira et se leva, laissant le prix de sa consommation sur le comptoir.   
  
-On y va. Merci Patron.   
  
-De rien… ho Iruka ! Amène ça au Kit, ajouta le patron en lui lançant un paquet de biscuits.   
  
-Merci patron, répondit le brun.   
  
***   
  
-Umino Iruka ?   
  
-Je suis ici.   
  
-Le conseil va vous recevoir, veuillez entrer… Hatake Kakashi ? Veuillez attendre votre tour je vous prie.   
  
Kakashi hocha la tête et se laissa tomber sur un siège, adressant un petit signe d'encouragement à son ami avant que celui ci ne disparaisse dans la salle du conseil. En silence, les adolescents se rassirent autour du professeur, chacun gérant sa nervosité à sa manière.   
  
-Kakashi-senseï, demanda soudainement Sakura.   
  
-Oui Sakura ?   
  
-Qu'est ce… Qu'est ce qui va arriver à Naruto ?   
  
Kakashi soupira profondément, sentant le regard des autres adolescents sur lui.   
  
-J'aimerais vous dire que ça iras…   
  
-Il est dans la merde hein ? Demanda Kiba.   
  
-Malheureusement. Il aura probablement droit à un procès, mais nous ne pourrons pas prouver son innocence. Il a attaqué Yoruno devant des dizaines de témoins. Au mieux, il aura la prison à vie…Au pire….   
  
-Il sera… Mis à mort ? demanda Hinata, horrifiée.   
  
Kiba regarda sa coéquipière, aussi choqué qu'elle, tandis qu'Akamaru vint glisser sa truffe dans la paume de la jeune fille en guise de réconfort. Kakashi secoua la tête et tous se détendirent.   
  
-Tuer Naruto risquerait de libérer Kyûbi no Yohko. Ils ne prendront pas ce risque. Par contre, Naruto sera probablement scellé.   
  
-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda Ino alors que Sasuke portait par réflexe la main à son cou.   
  
La marque d'Orochimaru avait disparut depuis des mois maintenant, après leur dernier combat contre le serpent humain, mais il avait parfois l'impression de la sentir encore, de sentir la brûlure s'étendre sur sa peau. Kakashi lui avait expliqué que ce n'était qu'une sensation fantôme, imprimée dans son corps, mais il ne pouvait se défaire totalement de l'impression qu'il avait encore cette marque, qu'il était toujours sous l'influence d'Orochimaru.   
  
-Que ce sera comme si il était mort... tout en étant vivant…   
  
-Mais on ne peut pas être mort et vivant en même temps, contra Sakura, les sourcils froncés.   
  
Kakashi se frotta le crâne, cherchant ses mots pour expliquer aux adolescents le processus.   
  
-Naruto et Kyûbi ne peuvent être séparés. Ils sont liés l'un à l'autre. Les moines pourront facilement extraire leurs âmes du corps de Naruto, et les sceller quelque part ou personne ne pourra les trouver.   
  
-et… Et Naruto ?   
  
-Son corps mourra et son âme sera scellée avec celle du Kyûbi.   
  
***   
  
-Bonjour Iruka, salua le Maître Hokage.   
  
-Bonjour Maître Hokage, répondit le professeur avant de saluer les chefs de clans et les hauts gradés.   
  
-Assied toi Iruka… Iruka… Il y a quelques années de ça, je t'ai confié Naruto, te souviens tu de mes ordres de l'époque ?   
  
-L'élever, lui enseigner la morale, les arts ninjas, en faire un homme respectable et fier, annona le brun d'une voix éteinte.   
  
-Et ?   
  
-… Le surveiller. Et si Kyûbi prenait possession de lui… Agir en conséquence.   
  
Le vieil homme hocha la tête mais ne quitta pas Iruka du regard.   
  
-As tu vraiment respecté cet ordre ?   
  
Iruka ne répondit pas, mais baissa les yeux, honteux d'avoir désobéi à l'homme qu'il admirait le plus.   
  
-Kyûbi s'est-il manifesté d'une manière ou d'une autre quand Naruto était sous ta garde ?   
  
Le brun fit un léger signe de tête.   
  
-Quand ça ?   
  
-Je ne suis pas sûr… répondit Iruka.   
  
-Umino, faut-il que je me charge de ton interrogatoire ? Intervint Ibiki, croisant les mains devant lui.   
  
-Non ! non, mais… Kyûbi n'a jamais pris possession de Naruto, c'est juste que… S'embrouilla Iruka.   
  
-Respire Iruka, conseilla le maître Hokage en faisant signe à Ibiki de se taire, et cherche bien tes mots.   
  
Le professeur obéit et prit un moment pour réordonner ses idées.   
  
-Quand… Mizuki a voulu dérober le rouleau sacré il y a trois ans et qu'il a voulu me tuer… Naruto a… soudain eu un sursaut de force…   
  
-Pour te protéger ?   
  
-Oui Maître Hokage.   
  
-Intéressant…   
  
-Et récemment Iruka ? Reprit Ibiki, a t'il eu un comportement bizarre ?   
  
-Pour lui ou pour la norme ? Demanda Iruka avec un rire jaune.   
  
-Pour lui, répondit le ninja, la petite Haruno et le jeune Uchiha nous ont dit qu'il était anormalement nerveux et calme. Sais–tu autre chose ?   
  
Iruka se frotta la nuque en soupirant.   
  
-Il n'arrivait plus à dormir… Il manquait de sommeil et ça lui coupait l'appétit…   
  
-Il t'a dit pourquoi ? Demanda le maître Hokage.   
  
-Il faisait des rêves… Enfin plutôt des cauchemars. Mais il n'a jamais voulu me les raconter, acheva t'il avant que le conseil ait pu lui demander des précisions.   
  
-T'a t'il parlé de Yoruno ?   
  
-Je suis à peu près sûr que Naruto ne connaissait pas Yoruno-san… Je veux dire, il l'a sûrement déjà vu en ville, mais il ne lui a jamais parlé ou rencontré.   
  
-Bien… Ce sera tout Iruka, marmonna le vieux ninja en baissant les yeux sur ses notes.   
  
Iruka hocha la tête et se leva, défroissant son pantalon. Il allait prendre congé quand le maître Hokage releva les yeux.   
  
-Iruka. Attend. J'aimerais que tu suives les Moines Ninja[5].   
  
Le professeur se tourna à demi, interrogeant le vieil homme du regard avant d'aviser quatre ninja vêtus de grandes robes de moine, un chapeau de paille conique sur la tête et des bâtons sacrés à la main.   
  
-Mais…   
  
-Il est probable que tu sois sous l'influence de Kyûbi No Yohko. Les moines vont vérifier ça.   
  
-Je ne suis sous l'influence de personne, rétorqua Iruka, plus brutalement qu'il ne le voulait.   
  
-Ce n'est pas à vous de juger de cela, rétorqua un des moines ninjas, son visage camouflé sous son grand chapeau. Suivez-nous sans histoire Umino Iruka.   
  
Iruka jeta un autre regard à Maitre Hokage, implorant cette fois, mais le vieil homme lui fit signe d'obéir. Vaincu, Iruka obéit, laissant les moines ninjas nouer des fudas[6] sur ses poignets. Il les suivit ensuite hors la salle, au moment où Kakashi était à son tour convoqué par le conseil. L'œil visible de Kakashi s'écarquilla légèrement et il porta la main à l'étui d'armes à sa cuisse mais Iruka le tranquillisa.   
  
-C'est rien, c'est juste une mesure de sécurité de Maître Hokage, il a peur que Kyûbi m'ait ensorcelé.   
  
-Ce serait possible Iruka, ne le prend pas aussi légèrement, rétorqua Kakashi.   
  
-Peu importe, attendez, fit Iruka à ses gardiens, juste quelques secondes. Kakashi, pourrais-tu me rendre un service ?   
  
-Bien sûr…   
  
-Si je ne suis pas sorti ce soir, va voir Naruto pour moi et regarde s'il n'a besoin de rien. Et amène lui un bol de ramen, son parfum préféré c'est miso… Et son pyjama aussi… Brosse à dents, peigne...   
  
-Promis.   
  
-Merci Kakashi.   
  
-Nous devons y aller, fit un des moines, par ici Umino Iruka.   
  
Après un dernier regard à son ami et ses élèves, Iruka suivit ses geôliers à l'extérieur. Kakashi le suivit du regard avant de baisser les yeux sur les adolescents.   
  
-Sasuke, Sakura, vous pouvez vous en occuper ?   
  
-Oui professeur ! s'exclama Sakura, trop heureuse de pouvoir se rendre utile à quelque chose.   
  
-Bien filez, ordonna leur professeur avant d'entrer enfin dans la salle du conseil.   
  
***   
  
-Zut.   
  
Sakura s'acharna quelques secondes sur la poignée avant de soupirer à faire s'envoler les moulins.   
  
-La porte est fermée à clef.   
  
Sans un mot, Sasuke lui tendit un crochet de serrurier et la jeune fille força rapidement la serrure.   
  
-Ça me met mal à l'aise d'entrer en effraction chez Naruto comme ça, fit elle sans pour autant s'arrêter.   
  
-S'il veut son pyjama, il vivra avec… rétorqua le brun.   
  
-Ça y est.   
  
Sakura se redressa, poussant la porte et fit quelques pas dans l'appartement de son ami. Elle stoppa sur la pas de la porte, contemplant avec effarement les tas de vêtements, d'armes, de rouleaux et de boites de ramens vide.   
  
-Je ne sais pas si je dois être horrifiée ou atterrée, murmura t'elle alors que Sasuke passait à côté d'elle.   
  
-Bienvenue chez un célibataire mâle, déclara Sasuke, fouillant dans un tas de linge à la recherche de vêtements propres.   
  
-Depuis quand tu fais de l'humour ? Tu es possédé toi aussi ? Demanda la jeune fille en soulevant un caleçon présumé propre entre deux doigts.   
  
-Non. Ne viens jamais dans ma chambre.   
  
Sakura dévisagea son camarade en se demandant s'il plaisantait ou non puis décida que tant qu'à faire, autant faire un grand nettoyage. La jeune fille souleva une brassée de vêtements et se dirigea d'un pas péremptoire vers la vieille machine à laver dans la salle de bain.   
  
-Sasuke, ramasse tout ce que tu peux, on triera ce dont on a besoin après !   
  
Le brun obéit, ramassant à son tour une brassée de vêtements, quand sa main buta sur un coin dur sous le linge. Intrigué, il fouilla le tas de tissu et extirpa un petit carnet à couverture dure, une rareté dans une ville de ninja où tout le monde utilisait des rouleaux. Calant le tas de linge sous son bras, il rejoignit Sakura qui remplissait la machine.   
  
-J'espère qu'elle ne va pas nous exploser entre les mains, elle n'a pas du être utilisée souvent.. .qu'est-ce que c'est ? fit la jeune fille en voyant le carnet rouge entre les mains de son ami.   
  
-'Journal d'Uzumaki Naruto, lisez à vos risques et périls, les dit risques en péril étant vachement douloureux', répondit Sasuke pendant que Sakura le déchargeait de sa brassée de linge.   
  
-Naruto a un journal ? Ça me paraît bizarre venant de lui, avoua Sakura en mettant en marche la machine à laver.   
  
Sans répondre, Sasuke ouvrit le carnet à la première page et commença sa lecture.   
  
-Sasuke ! Siffla Sakura, tu ne vas pas le lire ?!   
  
-Si ça peut m'expliquer des choses sur Naruto et Kyûbi, si, rétorqua le brun.   
  
-'10 octobre XXXX. Inauguration de mon fabuleux et incroyable journal. Iruka sensei me l'a offert pour mon anniversaire en me disant de consigner mes colères dedans plutôt qu'essayer de boxer Sasuke. Il a de l'espoir. Bon, j'écris quoi dedans ? Ah, je sais : Sasuke est un imbécile Sasuke est un… ' bref, grommela Sasuke en passant les deux, trois pages successives de 'Sasuke est un imbécile'.   
  
'25 mars XXXX. J'ai encore raté l'examen de passage de l'académie. Je comprends pas, j'ai pourtant fait tout mon possible, j'ai étudié et je me suis entraîné mais rien ne marche. Mizuki Sensei m'a dit qu'il y avait peut être une autre méthode, je dois le voir tout à l'heure pour qu'il m'explique, on verra bien.'   
  
'25 mars XXXX, le même jour mais très, très tard. Mizuki sensei est un fils de PUTE ! J'arrive pas a croire qu'il voulait m'utiliser pour voler les secret de Konoha !!! Et il a failli tuer Iruka Sensei, mais je lui ai botté le cul avec ma nouvelle technique !!! Kage Bunshin No Jutsu et VLAN le pire cauchemar du vieux Hokage arrive, toute une tripotée de Naruto qui se baladent ! Iruka sensei a été tellement impressionné qu'il m'a donné son bandeau protecteur ! Je suis un ninja maintenant un vrai !!!!'   
  
-Rien sur Kyûbi no Yohko ?   
  
-Rien… Ah attend… 'Toujours le 25 mars XXXX… le 26 en fait mais très, très tôt. Je veux dormir… Mais j'ai peur… Je voudrais oublier ce qu'a dit Mizuki sensei pendant qu'on se battait. Je ne veux pas le croire, je veux oublier tout ça mais je peux pas.   
  
Je suis Kyûbi No Yohko.   
  
Je suis le monstre qui a détruit le village il y a douze ans.   
  
C'est pour ça que tout le monde me déteste, mais pourquoi personne ne me l'a dit ? Je n'ai rien du renard, je n'ai pas de crocs ou de griffes, pas de fourrure, pas de queues.   
  
Je veux pas être un monstre.'   
  
-Ho mince, souffla Sakura, oubliant ses scrupules pour lire par dessus l'épaule de Sasuke.   
  
Sasuke feuilleta rapidement la suite du carnet. Naruto ne semblait pas très assidu dans l'écriture de son journal. Il se passait parfois des semaines, des mois entiers avant qu'il n'ajoute ses coups de cœur ou de gueule sur les pages fines. Sakura rosit lors des passages à peine entrevus où Naruto la décrivait comme mignonne et intelligente, Sasuke grommelait chaque fois que Naruto, pour passer le temps, remplissait des pages de 'Sasuke est un imbécile'.   
  
-'15 avril XXXX. On a vaincu Zabuza. Lui et Haku sont mort. Je ne pourrais jamais oublier ça. Oublier le regard d'Haku quand il est mort, comme s'il était heureux de mourir pour ce crétin de Zabuza.   
  
Heureux de mourir pour quelqu'un qu'il aime.   
  
Ça me fait mal en fait. Qui serait capable de mourir pour moi ? Personne… Enfin Sasuke compte pas, je sais toujours pas pourquoi il s'est interposé pour me sauver. Il doit être stupide ou masochiste…   
  
Je suis fatigué. Fatigué d'essayer de comprendre Haku et Sasuke, fatigué d'avoir combattu, fatigué de.. .de ce truc qui est arrivé quand j'ai cru Sasuke mort… de cette voix qui me hurlait dans les oreilles, qui réclamait vengeance pour la mort de Sasuke, d'un enfant de son sang.   
  
Je ne sais pas si je veux vraiment savoir qui hurlait à ce moment.'   
  
Sakura leva les yeux vers Sasuke, fouillant la peau pâle du regard, à la recherche des cicatrices laissées par les dards d'Haku. Cette histoire les avait marqués tous les trois, chacun à sa manière. Sasuke en lui prouvant qu'il y avait toujours plus fort que lui, Naruto par la mort d'Haku et elle… Malgré tout, elle restait une romantique et, bien qu'elle n'ait jamais vraiment compris les amours homosexuelles, les sentiments que s'étaient portés Haku et Zabuza l'avaient touchée. Elle avait pleuré à leur mort. Pleuré sur leurs non-dits, sur le gâchis, sur ce qui aurait put être entre eux deux, quand bien même ils étaient des assassins sans pitié.   
  
Son regard croisa celui de Sasuke et elle secoua la tête, lui faisant signe de tourner la page.   
  
-'Juin XXXX… ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas écrit. Mais y'a eu tellement de trucs… déments qui sont arrivés… Mais je sais une chose maintenant. Je peux plus faire comme si. Kyûbi no Yohko est bien là, dans ma caboche ou mon bide où quelque soit l'endroit où le Yondaime l'a enfermé en moi. Il est là. Il est de plus en plus présent… Je l'entends parfois quand je me bats… Bon sang, Neji saura jamais à quel point il a été près de la mort pendant notre combat ! Quant à Garaa, n'en parlons pas… s'il est encore vivant, c'est uniquement parce que Shuukaku (son démon à lui aussi, un blaireau je crois) était là pour le sauver.   
  
Je me fais peur tout seul.'   
  
-Garaa aussi ?!   
  
-Ça explique ses capacités, marmonna Sasuke avant de tourner plusieurs pages à la fois, cherchant les dernières pages écrites par Naruto.   
  
Il parcourut quelques lignes, mais avant que Sakura ait put y jeter un œil a son tour, il referma violemment le carnet.   
  
-Sasuke ?   
  
-Je vais chercher les affaires de Naruto. Finis la lessive.   
  
-Heu… d'accord…   
  
***   
  
De retour à leur attente devant la salle du conseil, Sakura et Sasuke s'aperçurent que Kakashi n'était pas encore sortit, malgré tout le temps qu'ils avaient prit pour préparer les affaires de leur ami.   
  
-Kakashi-senseï est toujours là dedans ? S'étonna Sakura, serrant contre elle le petit sac contenant les affaires de Naruto.   
  
-Yep, répondit Kiba, assis par terre à côté d'Hinata.   
  
-JE N'AI RIEN À ME REPROCHER ! Tonna soudain la voix du professeur au sharingan.   
  
Il y eut un moment de flottement parmi les adolescents, aucun ne sachant comment réagir, jusqu'à ce que Sasuke se précipite vers la porte et y colle l'oreille, vite imité par ses camarades. Le garde posté à la porte soupira de l'attitude peu furtive des amis.   
  
-Vous pourriez au moins être discret.   
  
-CHUT, lui répondit un chœur de voix.   
  
***   
  
-Rien a te reprocher ? Répéta Anko. Kyûbi s'est manifesté au moins trois fois ! Voire quatre !   
  
-Cinq en comptant l'agression de Yoruno, précisa Maître Hokage. Kakashi, tes ordres, pour le cas ou Kyûbi apparaissait, étaient très précis : nous reporter le moindre incident et agir en conséquence.   
  
-Naruto a toujours surmonté Kyûbi. Il est fort, autant physiquement que mentalement, comme son père l'était !  
  
***   
  
-Kakashi-senseï connaissait le père de Naruto ?   
  
Sasuke fit signe à Sakura de se taire et recolla son oreille à la porte, écoutant les prochaines révélations.   
  
***   
  
-J'espérais que tu serais assez professionnel pour ne pas associer Naruto à tes souvenirs d'Inori[7], grommela Maître Hokage en secouant la tête.   
  
-Naruto est son fils, et quiconque a eu affaire a eux ne peux nier leur lien…   
  
-Naruto n'est PAS Inori, coupa le père de Shino. Ils n'ont rien en commun !   
  
-C'était une erreur de ma part de te confier Naruto, Kakashi, finit par déclarer Maître Hokage en bourrant sa pipe.   
  
Un brouhaha d'approbation parcourut la pièce.   
  
-J'avais voté contre cette idée, intervint solennellement le chef du clan Hyuga. Hatake est trop lié au clan Uzumaki, il ne peut pas agir de manière impartiale quand le fils d'Uzumaki-sama est concerné.   
  
Kakashi laissa échapper un reniflement méprisant à l'attention de l'homme aux yeux blancs.   
  
-Il me semble que tu ne connais plus ta place Hatake Kakashi, gronda celui ci.   
  
-Certainement pas parmi une bande de vieux cons qui se croient permis de décider de la vie d'un gosse…   
  
-Corrige tes paroles ! S'exclama Hyuga-sama en se levant d'un bond, frappant la table du poing.   
  
-Kakashi, ça suffit ! Hiashi, rassied-toi.   
  
Le chef du clan Hyuga jeta un regard noir à l'homme debout devant le conseil, mais se rassit sans un mot.   
  
-Kakashi. Ton attitude est déplacée.   
  
-Veuillez m'excuser Hokage-sama, marmonna Kakashi avec reluctance.   
  
-Les moines ninjas vont te mettre en quarantaine. Ton… attitude me laisse penser que tu es possédé ou soûl. Dans les deux cas, un peu d'isolement ne te fera pas de mal.   
  
-Iruka m'a demandé de m'occuper de Naruto en son absence, Hokage-sama.   
  
-Et bien, ses amis s'en occuperont avec joie… N'est ce pas les enfants ?   
  
Quelques glapissements de surprises retentirent derrière la porte, accompagnés de jurons à mi-voix.   
  
-Merdeuuuuuh… comment il nous a repéré ?   
  
-Il est pas le maître Hokage pour rien…   
  
-Si Akamaru respirait pas aussi fort on serait passé discrètement !   
  
-La ferme tous, coupa Shikamaru en poussant la porte. Je vous prie de nous excuser Hokage-sama.   
  
Le vieil homme sourit avec bienveillance tout en calligraphiant soigneusement un billet.   
  
-Vous devriez apprendre à bien camoufler vos présence les enfants, j'en parlerai à vos enseignants. Sasuke, Sakura.   
  
-Oui Hokage-sama ?   
  
-Approchez.   
  
Les deux équipiers obéirent et approchèrent de la table, passant près de Kakashi au moment où celui ci remontait son masque. Sakura pesta intérieurement de ne pas avoir eu d'appareil photo sous la main, puis se tourna vers le maître Hokage, qui tendit le billet à Sasuke.   
  
-Ceci est une autorisation pour aller voir Naruto.   
  
-Hokage-sama, est ce bien prudent ? Demanda le père de Choji avec un regard soupçonneux à Sasuke.   
  
-Vu l'état de Naruto, je doute qu'il puisse arriver quoique ce soit. De plus, si je ne leur donnais pas l'autorisation, ils se débrouilleraient pour prendre contact avec Naruto quand même. Allez y les enfants. Kakashi, tu restes ici. Les moines ninjas vont arriver.   
  
Kakashi hocha la tête, étouffant un soupir rageur derrière son masque. Il se tourna vers ses deux autres élèves et leur ébouriffa les cheveux.   
  
-Souhaitez 'bon courage' à Naruto de ma part… Et, dites-lui que, dès que tout est finit… je lui parlerai de son père.   
  
-D'accord Kakashi-senseï.   
  
-Hatake Kakashi, bâtard des[8]…   
  
-Dites ce nom, gronda l'homme aux cheveux argents, et je vous arrache la tête.   
  
Le moine qui venait d'interpeller Kakashi sembla hésiter, ses traits restant impassible, à demi cachés par son chapeau de paille, puis indiqua la porte à l'homme au sharingan.   
  
-Veuillez nous suivre.   
  
-Les enfants, vous pouvez disposer, ajouta le maître Hokage en se levant, donnant le signal de la fin du conseil.   
  
-Hokage-sama, attendez ! S'exclama soudain Sakura.   
  
-hmmm ? Qu'y a t'il ?   
  
-N… Naruto, que… que va t'il se passer maintenant ?   
  
-Son procès aura lieu dans deux jours, c'est tout ce que je peux dire. Rentrez chez vous maintenant.   
  
***  
  
[1] Source officielle les enfants ^^   
  
[2] Iruka= Dauphin en japonais Kakashi = épouvantail   
  
[3] Kitsune =renard   
  
[4] Yohko signifie aussi renard, mais dans le sens littéral de fée ou esprit renard, un esprit tutélaire des éléments, connu pour être malicieux, farceur et parfois maléfique.   
  
[5] Pure invention de ma part ^^ Les moines ninja sont une élite spécialisée dans la lutte contre les monstres. Dans cette fic, le quatrième hokage était un moine ninja.   
  
[6] Talisman magique.   
  
[7] Prière   
  
[8] Ceux qui ont lu « yami no sharingan » pourraient croire que « 9 rêves » se situe dans la même continuité, mais non. J'ai juste reprit quelques hypothèses de Yami pour 9 rêves. 


	3. La cavalerie arrive

Neuf rêves   
  
***   
  
02 La cavalerie arrive   
  
***   
  
Série : Naruto   
  
Autrice : Kineko, le roman de la renarde   
  
Genre : Sérieux, angst de Naruto, Kiba est déchaîné, ré interprétation de perso et d'évènements, spoiler probable et modification de l'histoire à partir de la troisième épreuve de l'examen des ninjas.   
  
Couple : Les cousins Hyuga en pincent pour Naruto, Ino et Shikamaru font une scène de ménage.   
  
Disclaimer: Naruto et tout les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto.   
  
***   
  
-Sakura-chan ! Uchiha-sama[1] ! A.. attendez !   
  
Sasuke stoppa au bas des marches et se tourna vers la porte, d'où Hinata venait de les interpeller, lui et Sakura.   
  
-Hyuga-sama ?   
  
-Heu.. heu… Sakura-chan… Est-ce que… Je peux… Veniravecvouss'ilvousplait, acheva la timide d'une traite.   
  
Sakura interrogea Sasuke du regard, mais celui ci se contenta de hausser les épaules.   
  
-Bien sur Hyuga-sama…   
  
-Merci Sakura… Soupira Hinata en rejoignant rapidement la jeune fille aux cheveux rose. Ce… Sont les affaires de Naruto-kun ?   
  
-Oui… Attends Sasuke ! On a oublié le ramen !   
  
-Je m'en occupe Sakura-chan ! S'exclama Hinata en se précipitant au restaurant de ramen le plus proche.   
  
***    
  
-Et voilà !!! J'ai fini !   
  
-Lee, c'est un repas, pas une course de vitesse, ronchonna Neji, assit à côté du spécialiste du taijutsu.   
  
-J'ai même réussit à te battre ! Protesta Lee, vous avez vu Senseï ?   
  
Gai, assit à côté de Lee, adressa a son élève préféré un signe d'encouragement et retourna a son propre bol de ramen, ignorant Neji qui prenait Tenten à témoin.   
  
-Cette histoire de rivalité devient n'importe quoi.   
  
-Dit celui dont le but dans la vie est de battre l'ex-cancre de l'académie…   
  
-Ce n'est pas pareil Tenten ! Protesta Neji avec véhémence.   
  
-Les hommes resteront les hommes, déclara sagement la jeune fille en finissant son bol, mettez en deux dans une pièce et ils commencent à comparer la taille de leurs biceps.   
  
Cette affirmation d'une sagesse confondante provoqua de hauts cris chez les trois mâles de l'équipe, au grand amusement de la jeune fille aux macarons. Celle ci allait rajouter une nouvelle atteinte à la virilité de ses coéquipiers quand une jeune fille aux courts cheveux sombre entra en courant dans le restaurant, stoppant près d'elle pour commander.   
  
-Ho, bonjour Hyuga-sama !   
  
Hinata se tourna vers Tenten, surprise de l'entendre.   
  
-Tenten-sempaï ?   
  
Tenten se força à sourire, sentant presque la tension émaner de Neji derrière elle.   
  
-Tu es si pressée que ça de manger du ramen Hyuga-sama ? demanda t'elle, essayant d'engager la conversation sur un sujet peu dangereux.   
  
-N.. non, c'est pour Naruto-kun…   
  
-Tu lui payes ses repas maintenant ? Grommela Neji d'un ton venimeux.   
  
-N.. Neji 'Nii-san… Ce.. .Ce n'est pas ça…   
  
-Alors quoi ?   
  
-C'est tes oignons Neji ? Coupa Sakura en entrant à son tour, rejoignant Hinata.   
  
Le jeune homme jaugea méchamment la jeune fille aux cheveux roses qui, pas impressionnée, ou plutôt inconsciente du danger, lui rendit le regard.   
  
-La famille Hyuga cherchait Hinata-sama partout ce matin, finit il par expliquer, j'ai passé des heures à la chercher.   
  
-Pardon Neji 'Nii-san, s'excusa Hinata, mais Naruto-kun…   
  
-Qu'est ce que cet idiot a encore fait ?   
  
-Neji ! Protesta Tenten, connaissant le penchant d'Hinata pour le blond et sachant très bien qu'elle n'oserait jamais contredire Neji.   
  
-Il a agressé un ancien Anbu et est en prison en attente de son jugement.   
  
-Sasuke ! S'exclama Sakura du même ton que Tenten. Bon sang, le tact c'est pas commun chez les Hyuga et Uchiha !   
  
-Ils ne sont pas cousins pour rien, soupira Tenten sous les regards noirs cumulés de Sasuke et Neji.   
  
Fort heureusement, le cuisinier revint à ce moment là avec le bol de ramen d'Hinata et la jeune fille prit congé, entraînant Sasuke et Sakura après elle.   
  
-Naruto… En prison ? Mais il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche… Hein professeur ?   
  
Gai ne répondit pas, se contentant de poser la main sur la tête de Lee.   
  
-Les gens ne sont pas toujours ce qu'ils semblent être Lee…   
  
Neji se leva soudainement, laissa le prix de son repas près de son bol et déguerpit à la suite de ses trois cadets, saluant à peine son équipe en partant.   
  
-Neji ?! Mais ou vas tu ?   
  
-J'escorte Hinata-sama ! Répondit le brun avant de disparaître.   
  
Tenten poussa un profond soupir de lassitude en se prenant le front dans la main.   
  
-Tout ça pour ne pas avouer qu'il s'inquiète pour Naruto…   
  
***   
  
Le geôlier jeta un regard à l'autorisation puis dévisagea soigneusement les trois adolescents devant lui.   
  
-Je dois vous fouiller avant de vous laisser entrer. Déposez vos armes ici.   
  
Un à un, les trois amis posèrent leur besace d'armes sur le bureau du geôlier, puis fouillèrent leurs poches et autres cachettes à la recherche des armes cachées.   
  
-C'est quoi ce sac ? Demanda le ninja en montrant le fardeau de Sakura.   
  
-Un pyjama, une brosse à dent, un peigne, du dentifrice et deux caleçons propre, répondit Sakura.   
  
-Donne moi ça.   
  
Sakura obéit et le geôlier fouilla minutieusement le sac avant de tout remettre pêle-mêle dedans, ignorant les regards meurtriers de Sakura qui avait passé des heures à repasser correctement. L'homme se tourna ensuite vers Hinata et souleva le couvercle du bol qu'elle portait.   
  
-Du ramen pour les prisonniers ?   
  
-C'est son plat préféré, expliqua Hinata à mi-voix.   
  
-Hmmm… Et ça ? C'est quoi ? Demanda le surveillant en désignant le cahier rouge sous le bras de Sasuke.   
  
-C'est à moi, mentit Sasuke avec un aplomb extraordinaire, ça pose un problème ?   
  
-Mouais… allez y, vous avez droit à dix minutes, fit l'homme en désignant la direction de la cellule de Naruto.   
  
-Quoi, seulement ?! S'étonna Sakura.   
  
Le surveillant ricana et se laissa aller en arrière sur son siège, mettant ses pieds sur son bureau.   
  
-C'est pas comme si il allait vous parler de toute manière, faite vite, j'ai autre chose à foutre moi.   
  
Hinata remercia l'homme, bien que Sasuke et Sakura aient décidé, d'un accord tacite, d'ignorer ce con, et tout trois se dirigèrent vers la cellule de Naruto.   
  
-Mais quel con, bonjour, merci et au revoir ça ne doit pas faire partie de son vocabulaire…   
  
-J'espère que Naruto-kun va bien, s'inquiéta Hinata, prenant bien garde à ne pas renverser le repas qu'elle portait.   
  
Sakura se tourna vers sa cadette avec un grand sourire, toute sa hargne envers le gardien envolée.   
  
-Ne t'en fais pas Hinata, il doit être en train de tempêter contre le monde entier ou bien à réclamer du ramen à grands cris, tu le connaît.   
  
-Alors pourquoi on ne l'entend pas ? objecta Sasuke en stoppant devant une cellule sombre.   
  
Les jeunes filles l'imitèrent, effrayées par la froide logique du brun. Sakura déglutit péniblement et leva les yeux, observant la grille avec appréhension. Tout le métal avait été couvert de fuda sacrés, cachant la moindre parcelle de fer noirci. Le sol, ainsi que les murs autour avaient eux même été ornés de talismans, et certains, vers l'intérieur de la cellule, étaient noircis et racornis, comme brûlés. Hinata étouffa un petit cri apeuré et manqua de laisser tomber le bol en saisissant le bras de Sakura.   
  
-Je n'aime pas ça !   
  
-Moi non plus, déclara Sakura, Sasuke tu le vois ?   
  
Le brun secoua la tête et avança précautionneusement vers la porte, évitant de marcher sur les fudas au sol. L'intérieur de la cellule était noir. Aucune lumière n'était allumée et l'absence de fenêtres n'aidait pas à discerner quoi que ce soit.   
  
-Naruto ? Appela Sasuke.   
  
Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Inquiet malgré lui, Sasuke approcha encore et tendit la main, la posant sur un barreau. Il la retira aussitôt avec un sifflement de douleur et recula, crispant ses doigts par à-coups.   
  
-Sasuke ?!   
  
-C'est rien, j'ai pris un coup de jus, répondit Sasuke en frottant ses doigts.   
  
-Il est là ? Demanda Hinata.   
  
-Pas vu, répondit le brun avant d'allumer une bille de feu dans sa paume.   
  
Il tendit le bras avec précaution, le passant entre deux barreaux, et illumina l'intérieur de la cellule.   
  
-Ho bon sang… Murmura t'il.   
  
Tous les murs étaient couverts de talismans, sol et plafond compris, ne laissant qu'un coin de la pièce libre, là ou Naruto s'était réfugié, recroquevillé sur lui même, les bras passé autour des genoux serrés, et se balançait subrepticement d'avant en arrière. Autour de lui, les fudas brunissaient, presque à vue d'œil, l'un d'eux s'enflammant même, se carbonisant en quelques secondes dans une flamme bleue.   
  
-Naruto ! S'écria Sakura en se précipitant sur la grille, attrapant les barreaux à pleines mains.   
  
-Sakura, fait attention ordonna Sasuke.   
  
-Naruto ! Naruto répond nous ! Continua Sakura sans écouter le brun.   
  
-Naruto-kun… appela à son tour Hinata.   
  
Peine perdue, le jeune garçon continuait de se balancer, le regard perdu dans le vide, sans même s'être aperçu de la présence de ses amis.   
  
-Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Demanda Sakura.   
  
-Je ne sais pas… répondit Sasuke en examinant les fudas, c'est peut être à cause des talismans.   
  
Hinata s'agenouilla au pied de la porte et poussa le bol par l'ouverture pratiquée là à cet usage.   
  
-Naruto-kun… nous… nous sommes venu t'amener à manger et… et des affaires.   
  
Un fuda acheva de se consumer près de Naruto, sans que celui ci ne fasse mine de retirer ses pieds nus du papier embrasé. Alarmée, Hinata tenta encore d'attirer son attention.   
  
-Ce sont des ramens au miso Naruto-kun… ton parfum préféré. Naruto-kun !   
  
La jeune fille empoigna les barreaux et, aussitôt, poussa un cri de douleur alors que les fudas sous ses doigts crépitaient.   
  
-Hyuga-sama ! S'exclama Sakura en se tournant vivement vers la jeune fille.   
  
-Ça va, gémit celle ci, les mains serrées contre elle. Je.. Je reviens demain Naruto-kun… A demain, acheva Hinata d'une voix étranglée avant de se lever précipitamment et de partir en courant.   
  
-Hyuga-sama ! Hoooo, mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Geignit Sakura.   
  
-Mais laissez moi passer !   
  
-Au cas ou gamin, c'est une prison ici, pas un salon de thé. Tu n'as pas l'autorisation signée de Maître Hokage, donc, tu ne passes pas. Point, acheva le geôlier en dépliant son journal, inflexible.   
  
-Mais vous ne comprenez pas, reprit Neji en tirant sur le papier, je DOIS le voir !   
  
-Tu n'as rien a faire ici, dégage de là une bonne fois pour toute avant que je me fâche.   
  
Fort heureusement, alors que la dispute entre le gardien et Neji s'envenimait, Hinata arriva en courant, manquant de percuter son cousin.   
  
-Hinata-sama ?   
  
-Ne.. Neji Nii-san, commença la jeune fille en hoquetant.   
  
-Que se passe t'il ? Demanda le brun en se tournant vers la jeune fille, oubliant sa rixe avec le geôlier.   
  
-Naruto-kun, murmura Hinata, essuyant du mieux qu'elle pouvait les larmes qui ruisselaient sur son visage, il.. il est…   
  
Elle ne pu continuer et fondit en larmes, cachant son visage contre le torse de Neji. Stupéfait, le jeune homme hésita avant de poser ses mains sur ses épaules, n'osant pas la repousser.   
  
-Hinata-sama, que se passe t'il ? Répéta t'il.   
  
Il n'eut pas à lever les yeux pour reconnaître le pas de Sakura, suivit de celui, plus nonchalant, de Sasuke.   
  
-Hyuga-sama ! Ha, tu l'as trouvée Neji-sempaï.   
  
***  
  
-C'est ce pot là ? Demanda Sakura en brandissant un petit pot noir orné d'une fleur rouge, tout droit sortit de la besace d'Hinata.   
  
-Oui. Heu… Peux tu m'aider s'il te plait Sakura-chan ?   
  
Sakura accepta gentiment et s'accroupit en face d'Hinata, assise sur une balançoire, avant d'étendre soigneusement la pommade sur les doigts brûlés de la petite brune. Adossés chacun à un pied de la balançoire, Neji et Sasuke regardaient l'opération.   
  
-Comment elle s'est fait ça ? Finit par demander l'aîné des garçons, l'air de ne pas y toucher.   
  
-Elle a posé les mains sur les fudas autour de Naruto, répondit Sasuke du même ton.   
  
Neji poussa un soupir agacé en se prenant le front d'un geste ressemblant fort à celui de Tenten.   
  
-Bon sang Hinata-sama, on ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas toucher ces trucs ?   
  
-N.. Non Neji 'Nii-san, répondit la brune. J'ignorais que les fudas pouvaient me blesser, je… je croyais qu'ils n'agissaient que sur les monstres.   
  
-Mais, j'ai rien eu moi, intervint Sakura en posant une main d'Hinata pour soigner l'autre, et pourtant je les ai touchés.   
  
-Mon père m'avait dit que les fudas blessaient les Hyuga, expliqua Neji. Il n'a rien précisé d'autre.   
  
-Sasuke aussi a été atteint, nota Sakura.   
  
-Les Uchiha et les Hyuga sont cousins. Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda Neji en voyant Sasuke ouvrir le journal de Naruto.   
  
-Ho, c'est le journal de Naruto, expliqua Sakura en refermant le pot d'onguent… Sasuke ! Il faut l'amener à Hokage-sama! Il y a peut être la preuve que Naruto est innocent et…   
  
-NON !   
  
Sakura sursauta au ton violent de Sasuke et se tut, apeurée. Le jeune homme referma le cahier d'un geste sec avant d'expliquer.   
  
-Ce qu'il y a dedans ferait condamner Naruto dix fois. On ne peut pas le montrer à Hokage-sama… Ni à personne d'autre.   
  
-Et à nous ?   
  
Les quatre adolescents se tournèrent en direction de la voix. Tous les amis de Naruto étaient là, même les moins intimes, rassemblés dans le parc de jeu. Ino fit un signe de la victoire, assez contente d'elle même.   
  
-Mission sauvetage de Naruto, phase un : Rassembler la tribu : Accomplie !   
  
-Ino ? S'étonna Sakura, surprise par l'intervention de son amie.   
  
-Surprise ? On a deux jours pour rassembler assez de preuves et disculper Naruto, alors j'ai été chercher tout le monde !   
  
-Ce qu'elle ne dit pas, c'est que c'est l'idée de Shikamaru, coupa Chouji tout en croquant dans une pomme.   
  
-Ouais ouais, grommela l'interpellé, j'en avais assez de l'entendre geindre en permanence.   
  
-C'est TOI que je vais faire geindre !!! Hurla aussitôt la blonde.   
  
-Vous nous ferez une scène de ménage plus tard, coupa Shino.   
  
-Shino a raison, intervint Lee, alors que Shikamaru et Ino protestaient lourdement que 'quoi ? moi avec lui/elle ? BEURK'. Naruto a besoin de nous !   
  
-Allez Sasuke, donne-nous ça, fit Kiba, Akamaru sur les talons, on va sauver Naruto !   
  
Sasuke dévisagea les jeunes gens en face de lui. Ino et Shikamaru, toujours en train de comparer leur possibilité de couple respectif, Chouji qui comptait les points, Lee, accompagné de Tenten, Kiba et Shino, en train de prendre des nouvelles d'Hinata… Depuis leur participation à l'examen de Chounin, les douze adolescents avaient noués des liens d'amitiés, ou au moins de camaraderie, liens renforcés par de fréquentes missions en commun. Et si il y avait encore quelques frictions, dues aux caractères explosifs d'Ino et Sakura, ou à la rancune tenace de Neji envers Hinata, le groupe tenait bon, personne ne se fâchant bien longtemps ou ne s'isolant trop de l'équipe. Quand l'un avait un problème, les autres se regroupaient devant sa porte, porteur de petits cadeaux, d'un bon repas, ou proposait son aide, chacun à sa manière. Naruto était souvent le premier à partir au secours de ses amis, prêt à casser la figure à qui ferait pleurer Hinata, ou chercherait la bagarre à ses complices.   
  
Finalement, avec un soupir découragé, Sasuke finit par tendre le carnet rouge à Kiba.   
  
-Faites ce que vous voulez… Mais il n'y a rien dedans qui aidera à sauver Naruto.   
  
-On verra Sasuke ! Rétorqua Kiba en saisissant le cahier. Ho, Shino, tu lis bien, attrape !   
  
Shino intercepta le carnet et ouvrit à une page au hasard, parcourant rapidement avant de feuilleter, évaluant le temps que prendrait la lecture.   
  
-Allons nous asseoir, finit il par suggérer en le refermant.   
  
Dans un brouhaha enthousiaste, les onze adolescents se ruèrent sur la pelouse, s'asseyant en cercle autour de Shino. Tous s'installèrent, Ino essayant de se rapprocher discrètement de Sasuke, Kiba ordonna le silence pour les 'belles histoires de tonton Shino', fut piqué par un insecte et, finalement le calme retomba. Shino rouvrit le journal, chercha la première page et commença a lire à voix haute.  
  
***  
  
-La question Chouji, c'est comment on va transporter tout ces bols ? Demanda Sakura.   
  
Le jeune homme se frotta le menton pensivement, contemplant les douze bols de soupe posés devant lui sur le comptoir.   
  
-En rameutant les autres ?   
  
- On n'a pas le choix…   
  
Finalement, après un appel hurlé à tue tête, les repas furent ramenés au parc en toute sécurité et chacun put avaler son repas du soir tranquillement. Le soir tombait et Konoha était déjà plongé dans l'ombre de la montagne d'à côté, aussi, une fois le repas terminé, Shino dut s'avouer vaincu et referma le cahier.   
  
-Il fait trop sombre pour lire.   
  
-On reprendra demain ? Demanda Lee.   
  
-Hmmm autant en profiter pour résumer ce qu'on a appris, déclara Shikamaru, accoudé à même le sol. Commençons… Petit 1. Naruto est Kyûbi no Yohko.   
  
-J'arrive pas à le croire, marmonna Ino, appuyée contre le brun, encore en train de vider son bol.   
  
-Moi si, contra Neji, adossé contre un arbre, à jouer avec un kunaï.   
  
-Une raison particulière ? S'enquit Shikamaru.   
  
Le jeune homme aux yeux blancs hocha la tête et chercha brièvement ses mots.   
  
-Quand j'utilise le Byakugan sur Naruto en combat, son chakra apparaît sous la forme de neuf flammes noires… Enfin… Je pensais que c'étaient des flammes.   
  
-Les neuf queues[2] du Yohko, marmonna Shikamaru. Mais leur relation n'est pas vraiment harmonieuse.   
  
-Merci pour l'image mentale du couple Kyûbi Naruto, lança Kiba.   
  
-Akamaru, mords ton maître, soupira Sakura.   
  
-WOUAILLE ! AKAMARU !   
  
-Bref, reprit Shikamaru, agacé des bêtises de Kiba et son chien, jusqu'à présent, Kyûbi n'avait pas eu trop d'incidence sur Naruto…   
  
-Si on oublie le passage ou il prétend l'avoir vu enfermé dans son esprit, contra Sakura.   
  
-Ce qui est la seule fois où Naruto a parlé à Kyûbi.   
  
-D'un autre côté, on a encore pas mal à lire, précisa Shino en vérifiant rapidement le nombre de pages restante. Il y a peut être d'autres passages de ce type.   
  
-Kyûbi no Yohko et Naruto sont deux personnes différentes. Naruto a l'usage de leur corps commun, mais le chakra qu'il utilise est en grande partie celui de Kyûbi. Plus le temps passe, et plus leur lien se raffermit, la séparation entre eux s'estompe. La question est : Est ce que cette séparation est uniquement au niveau du chakra, ou intervient t'elle au niveau mental ?   
  
-Je ne comprend pas, murmura Hinata.   
  
-Ah c'est chiant à expliquer… En gros, est ce que, à la fin, on va avoir Naruto avec les pouvoirs de Kyûbi, ou un mélange de Naruto et Kyûbi avec les pouvoirs du Yohko ? Voire même dans le pire des cas, Kyûbi qui prend le contrôle complet de Naruto.   
  
-C'est ce qui est arrivé, gémit Hinata en portant les mains à ses lèvres. Kyûbi a prit le contrôle de Naruto !   
  
-Hyuga-sama, calme toi, tempéra Sakura, rien ne dit que c'est ça ! Et puis, même si c'est ça, ça signifie que Naruto est innocent !   
  
-Ce n'est pas aussi simple Sakura, coupa Shikamaru. Tu crois vraiment qu'on laissera Naruto en liberté après ça ? Si Kyûbi a pris possession de Naruto, c'est comme si c'était Naruto le coupable. Si c'est Naruto qui a agi de son propre chef, de toute manière il est condamnable.   
  
-Mais dans les deux cas, on ne peut rien faire alors ?! Tempêta Sakura.   
  
-Je vous avait dit que ça n'aiderait pas Naruto, déclara Sasuke en se levant. Il est tard. On reprendra demain.   
  
-A quoi ça servira si on ne peut rien faire ? Objecta Ino.   
  
Sasuke hésita à répondre puis commença à s'éloigner, non sans laisser échapper une seule phrase. Sa raison de continuer.   
  
-Je veux comprendre.   
  
***  
  
[1] Hinata appelle Sasuke 'Uchiha-sama' car il est héritier d'un clan, tandis que Sakura est issue d'une famille non ninja a l'origine (enfin, dans cette fic, je ne sais pas en fait).   
  
[2] Kyûbi signifie Neuf queues 


	4. Tadaima

Neuf rêves   
  
***   
  
03 Tadaima   
  
***   
  
Série : Naruto   
  
Autrice : Kineko, the dreamcatcheuse   
  
Genre : Sérieux, angst, ré interprétation de perso et d'évènements, spoiler probable et modification de l'histoire à partir de la troisième épreuve de l'examen des ninjas.   
  
Couple : Mention de Haku+Zabuza.   
  
Disclaimer: Naruto et tout les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto.   
  
Autre : Les noms des parents de Kiba sont fictifs, pas celui de leur chien. Mushiko a été créée de toute pièce ( oui, elle me ressemble, et après ?)  
  
***   
  
-Je suis rentré !   
  
A peine Kiba eut il fermé la porte qu'une dizaine de jeunes chiens lui sautèrent dessus, bondissant hors de leurs cachettes diverses, coffre à chaussures, placards, et même du petit temple de l'entrée. Le jeune homme joignit aussitôt les mains.   
  
-PERMUTATION !   
  
Et les chiots se retrouvèrent à mordiller une vieille paire de chaussures du père de Kiba.   
  
-Crétins de clebs, grommela Kiba en poussant la porte coulissante de la salle de séjour. M'Maaaaaaaan ! Les chiots m'ont encore attaqué ! Quand est ce que je pourrai leur montrer qui est le dominant ?   
  
-Le jour où tu seras assez responsable pour prévenir ta mère que tu rentreras tard, crétin de fils, répondit la mère de Kiba, assise à la table basse, aiguisant un kunai avec une expression meurtrière dans le regard.   
  
-Ha… heu… désolé maman chérie de moi ? S'excusa Kiba juste avant d'intercepter l'arme lancée par sa mère. HEY ! T'es tarée ? T'aurais pu me tuer !   
  
-Dans ce cas là, j'aurais expié ma faute d'avoir mis au monde un fils aussi crétin !   
  
-Je t'avais dit que les mariages consanguins donnaient des gosses idiots, déclara sagement le père de Kiba, soignant Kuromaru, son énorme chien borgne.   
  
Kiba se laissa tomber devant la table basse, renvoyant le couteau à sa mère.   
  
-Fallait pas accepter d'épouser ta cousine papa.   
  
-Pas comme si j'avais eu le choix, c'était la seule femme du clan qui restait après le passage de Kyûbi no Yohko.   
  
La mère de Kiba jeta un regard noir à son époux et se leva, retournant à la cuisine d'un pas hargneux. Kiba la suivit du regard et attendit prudemment qu'elle soit hors de portée d'oreille avant de se tourner vers son père.   
  
-Papa… Je peux te demander un truc ?   
  
-Tu as pas mis Hinata enceinte au moins ? Demanda aussitôt son père, sans même se tourner vers son fils, ni donner l'impression que cet événement le dérangeait.   
  
-P'pa, j'ai jamais touché à Hinata…   
  
-Bon, tu as pas mis Shino enceint alors ? Répéta le père, cette fois en adressant un minuscule sourire moqueur à son fils.   
  
-PAPA ! J'ai jamais touché Shino non plus ! Erk erk erk, ça va pas de me mettre des idées pareilles dans la tête ?!!!!   
  
-C'est au sujet de Naruto alors ?   
  
-J'ai jamais to… … ouais…   
  
Le père de Kiba rajusta le bandeau sur l'œil mort de Kuromaru et tourna la tête vers son fils.   
  
-Que veux-tu savoir ?   
  
-Tout, finit par dire Kiba au bout d'un moment. Comment ça se fait que Kyûbi soit enfermé dans…   
  
-Kyûbi no Yohko, corrigea le père de Kiba en caressant la nuque de son chien.   
  
-Quoi ?   
  
-Quand tu parles de Kyûbi no Yohko dans cette famille, utilise son nom complet, ou son titre, Kyûbi-dono.   
  
-Je ne comprends pas…   
  
-Ça suffit Kiba, coupa sa mère en se rasseyant, posant un plat devant son fils, laisse ton père tranquille et mange.   
  
-J'ai déjà mangé, rétorqua Kiba sombrement.   
  
-Alors va t'occuper des chiots !   
  
-Bien , _mère_, cracha Kiba en se levant, Akamaru sur les talons.   
  
Les parents du jeune homme le regardèrent sortir de la pièce, puis claquer quelques portes, déchirant un des panneaux de papier. Son père soupira et jeta un regard à sa femme.   
  
-Kegawa[1]…   
  
-Tu allais lui parler de Kyûbi-dono, Tsume[2] !   
  
-Il a quinze ans, bientôt seize, il serait un adulte selon les lois anciennes…   
  
-Nous avons renié ces lois il y a quinze ans ! S'emporta Inuzuka Kegawa, Tsume, je t'en prie, jure moi que tu ne lui diras rien sur Kyûbi No Yohko jusqu'à ses dix-huit ans… Jure le ! Répéta t'elle en prenant le visage de son époux entre ses mains.   
  
Tsume soupira, vaincu et hocha la tête.   
  
-Je le jure sur le nom de notre ancêtre Kegawa. Keg' … De quoi as tu peur ?   
  
La mère de Kiba soupira, venant s'appuyer contre l'épaule de son époux, comme elle le faisait dans les débuts de leur mariage.   
  
-Kiba.   
  
Son époux fronça les sourcils.   
  
-Tu as peur de Kiba ou pour Kiba ?   
  
-Les deux, répondit aussitôt Kegawa en se blottissant plus serrée. J'ai peur de ce que la vérité pourrait lui faire. Tu le connais, il est plus sauvage que nous… Plus proche de l'animal en nous. Il maîtrisait giyuu ninpou[3] à onze ans !   
  
-La consanguinité ne donne pas que des gosses idiots… Ça donne aussi des gosses super doués.   
  
-Ne plaisante pas avec ça Tsume. Si la vérité lui faisait la même chose qu'à ton frère… Je ne pourrais pas le tuer.   
  
***  
  
-Je suis rentré.   
  
-Bienvenue à la maison Shino-sama, pépia une servante, venue accueillir Shino.   
  
-Hm, merci Mushiko[4]. Mon père est rentré ?   
  
-Aburame-sama a donné ordre de ne pas être dérangé, Shino-sama, je suis désolée.   
  
Shino soupira et retira ses lunettes, les tendant à la jeune fille.   
  
-Tant pis.   
  
-Avez-vous faim Shino-sama ? Ma grand-mère est couchée, mais je peux réchauffer un peu de soupe…   
  
-Ça ira Mushiko… Et ma mère ?   
  
-Aburame-dono est dans ses appartements Shino-sama, elle se prépare à se coucher, dois-je vous faire annoncer ?   
  
Shino soupira à nouveau et frotta ses paupières, ses yeux fragiles blessés par la clarté.   
  
-Non, je ne vais pas la déranger… Mushiko, baisse les lumières je te prie.   
  
-Tout de suite Shino-sama !   
  
Shino accueillit avec bonheur la pénombre, lui permettant de reposer ses yeux. Il ouvrit les paupières et vit tout de suite Mushiko, son kimono jaune pâle la rendant facilement repérable aux yeux du jeune homme. Il vit la jeune fille hésiter, ne voyant pas dans le noir aussi bien que lui, puis l'appeler timidement.   
  
-Shino-sama ?   
  
Par jeu, le jeune homme leva la main et lui appuya sur le bout du nez.   
  
-Mip.   
  
-Shino-sama ! Protesta t'elle, prise par surprise.   
  
-Tout le monde dort Mushiko ?   
  
-Oui Shino-sama…   
  
-Alors arrête de m'appeler '-sama'. Je n'ai pas sommeil, ça te dirait un jeu de carte ?   
  
-Interdiction de marquer les cartes avec les mites, alors ! S'exclama Mushiko. Je vais chercher du thé et des gâteaux !   
  
Shino sourit et s'écarta rapidement du chemin de son amie; la connaissant depuis l'enfance, il savait qu'elle allait courir dans la maison malgré les sévères interdictions de sa grand-mère et de la mère de Shino. Il venait d'arriver calmement dans sa chambre, à son rythme, quand Mushiko arriva, essoufflée et le chignon ébouriffé d'avoir couru.   
  
-Me voilà ! oops !   
  
Par habitude et réflexe aidant, Shino rattrapa la tasse au vol, la posa devant lui et prit le plateau des mains de Mushiko avant qu'une autre catastrophe n'arrive.   
  
-Parfois Mushiko, j'ai du mal à croire que tu sois une ninja.   
  
-Je suis attachée à ta sécurité Shino, pas à celle de la vaisselle ! Rétorqua la jeune femme en réarrangeant son chignon.   
  
Shino sourit, allumant une seule lampe pour aider son amie à se repérer.   
  
-Shino… Je te connais depuis que tu es grand comme ça, fit Mushiko en écartant les mains, et je dois être la seule au monde à pouvoir déchiffrer tes expressions… qu'est ce qui te tracasse ?   
  
Le jeune homme battit les cartes en silence, semblant s'absorber dans sa tache. Il finit par reposer le tas et fixa Mushiko de son étrange regard, facetté comme celui d'un insecte[5].   
  
-Naruto.   
  
***  
  
-Je suis rentrée !   
  
-YAMANAKA INO ! Tonna une puissante voix grave.   
  
-Je suis repartie, rétorqua aussitôt Ino en essayant de repasser par la porte.   
  
-SHINRANSHIN NO JUTSU[6] !   
  
-PERE INDIGNE ! Utiliser cette technique sur ta propre fille !   
  
-Bonsoir Madame Yamanaka, salua poliment Shikamaru en s'inclinant, je vous ramène votre fille.   
  
-Bonsoir Shikamaru-kun, dis donc tu as encore grandi !   
  
-Vous me flattez Madame Yamanaka. Comment se porte votre mari ?   
  
Shikamaru et la mère d'Ino jetèrent un regard à l'homme blond qui houspillait une Ino paralysée, lui faisant la liste de ce qu'une fille de grand ninja devrait faire au lieu de 1 : Rentrer tard 2 : Courir les garçons 3 : se pomponner au lieu de s'entraîner 4 :etc etc.   
  
-Ho, comme d'habitude, le digne père de sa fille. Et tes parents Shikamaru ?   
  
-Ils insistent pour que je passe l'examen des ninjas de niveau supérieur, mais ça ne m'intéresse pas.   
  
-Tu es déjà un bon chuunin shikamaru, tu ferais un très bon juunin.   
  
-Ce serait trop de responsabilité Madame Yamanaka…   
  
-KAI[7] ! PREND CA PERE A LA NOIX !   
  
-C'EST CA ! FRAPPE TON PERE ! FILLE INDIGNE ! INSOLENTE !   
  
-De plus, je ne suis un bon chuunin que parce que je connais bien mes hommes.   
  
-HEY !   
  
-Et mes femmes, corrigea Shikamaru en un battement de cil. Etre juunin reviendrait à devoir gérer deux à trois fois plus de subordonnés. L'équipe est déjà parfaite comme ça.   
  
-Bon, et bien bonne nuit alors Shikamaru-kun, n'hésite pas à repasser.   
  
-Shikamaru ! Me laisse pas seule avec mon père !!! Supplia Ino. Emmène moi !   
  
-Je te rappelle que mes parents ne veulent pas te voir dans ma chambre tant qu'on ne sera pas mariés, rétorqua Shikamaru en sortant de la maison Yamanaka.   
  
-C'EST PAS PRÊT D'ARRIVER !   
  
-Je leur dirai, répondit Shikamaru avant de se tourner vers Chouji qui attendait devant la porte, on y va Chouji ?   
  
-Ino et son père se battent encore ? S'inquiéta le blond, mâchonnant des biscuits.   
  
-C'est leur manière de se prouver qu'ils s'adorent. T'en fais pas pour eux.   
  
Le blond soupira et froissa son paquet de biscuit vide, en piochant un autre dans une de ses poches.   
  
-Qu'est ce que tu penses de cette histoire avec Naruto, Shika ?   
  
Le brun soupira en se frottant la nuque.   
  
-Ça part mal… très très mal. J'ai beau retourner le problème dans tout les sens, je ne trouve pas de solution pour l'aider…   
  
***  
  
-Je suis rentrée.   
  
-Bienvenue à la maison Hinata-sama, Neji-san. Salua le majordome austère des Hyuga. Hyuga Hiashi-sama désire vous parler à tout les deux. Sur le champ.   
  
***  
  
-J'espère que c'est compris Hinata. Je ne veux plus que tu te mêles inutilement à des vauriens du genre de Naruto et ses amis.   
  
Hinata hocha faiblement la tête, gardant obstinément les yeux baissés.   
  
-A partir de maintenant, Neji te suivra partout et s'assurera que tu ne fréquentes plus ces jeunes gens.   
  
Hinata releva vivement le regard, affolée.   
  
-Mais Père, Neji doit accomplir ses missions en tant que chuunin et…   
  
-Neji est un Hyuga avant d'être un ninja de Konoha. Mes ordres passent avant ceux de Gai ! Est ce bien compris ?   
  
-O… Oui père…   
  
-Neji ?   
  
-Oui Hyuga-sama, répondit Neji, impassible. Je suivrai Hinata-sama où qu'elle aille et veillerai qu'elle ne s'associe pas à de la vermine.   
  
Le père d'Hinata hocha la tête, satisfait, et fit signe aux adolescents de prendre congé.   
  
-Disposez maintenant.   
  
-Oui Père.   
  
-Oui Hyuga-sama.   
  
Les adolescents sortirent en silence et Neji referma soigneusement le panneau mural avant de se tourner vers Hinata.   
  
-Si tu n'avais pas disparu sans rien dire à personne ça ne serait pas arrivé !   
  
-P.. Pardon Neji 'Nii-san, s'excusa immédiatement la jeune fille, je ne voulais pas te nuire…   
  
-Manquerait plus que ça. J'ai autre chose à faire que de te babysitter, ta sœur me donne déjà assez de travail comme ça.   
  
Hinata garda le silence, le regard baissé.   
  
-Co… Comment va Hanabi ?   
  
Neji soupira, encore agacé contre la jeune fille, mais ne put résister à parler de la plus jeune des Hyugas. Depuis qu'Hinata avait été destituée du statut d'héritière de la famille Hyuga, elle ne voyait plus que rarement sa petite sœur et Neji était souvent le seul intermédiaire entre elles. La petite fille subissait l'entraînement traditionnel de la famille Hyuga et revenait souvent épuisée et en sang des séances quotidiennes avec son père. En secret, Neji venait chercher Hinata dans sa chambre au fond de la propriété des Hyugas, afin qu'elle puisse soigner la fillette, terrorisée par les vieux médecins des Hyugas.   
  
-Sa jambe a bien guéri. Elle marche sans boiter.   
  
-Marcher ?! Mais elle ne doit pas ! Elle devrait garder le lit encore une semaine ! s'exclama Hinata, toute timidité envolée. Je dois la voir !   
  
-Hinata-sama, elle doit dormir à cette heure…   
  
-Je ne la réveillerai pas ! Je vais juste utiliser le byakugan pour voir sa fracture ! Elle doit souffrir le martyre ! Il va falloir que je fasse un calmant plus puissant… non, ça risque de la rendre malade, elle est trop petite… je vais voir dans mes rouleaux, il doit y avoir quelque chose…   
  
Tout en suivant sa cousine dans sa chambre, ou elle commença à retourner tous ses rouleaux à la recherche d'un médicament utile, Neji se demanda s'il ne préférait pas l'Hinata timide et effacée à l'Hinata version docteur mère poule.   
  
-Au moins tu ne penses pas à Naruto, marmonna t'il avant de s'apercevoir que ce n'était pas le genre de chose à dire à voix haute.   
  
Les doigts d'Hinata se crispèrent sur le papier d'un rouleau à ces mots.   
  
-Je…   
  
Elle roula soigneusement le papier sur son cylindre et en prit un autre qui sembla être le bon puisqu'elle se releva et commença à ramasser les ingrédients nécessaires dans les pots qui parsemaient le plancher de sa chambre.   
  
-Je ne peux rien faire pour aider Naruto-kun pour l'instant. Mais… Hanabi a besoin de moi.   
  
Avec peut être un peu plus de force que nécessaire, Hinata commença à broyer diverses racines et graines ensemble.   
  
-Je ne suis pas une grande kunoichi, je ne suis pas forte comme toi ou Uchiha-sama, ni intelligente comme Sakura-chan ou Nara-sama. La seule chose que je peux faire… Que je sais faire… C'est soigner les gens. Et ça n'aidera pas Naruto-kun !   
  
Neji se frotta le menton d'un air pensif sans mot dire, le silence n'étant dérangé que par le bruit du pilon d'Hinata, broyant sans pitié les herbes médicinales.   
  
-Naruto non… Mais Yoruno-san aura peut être besoin d'être examiné non ?   
  
Un regard interrogatif se leva vers lui quand il approcha pour expliquer son plan à Hinata.   
  
***   
  
-Je suis rentré.   
  
Sasuke soupira, fixant le couloir sombre devant lui puis alluma la lumière et jeta ses chaussures dans un coin de l'entrée.   
  
-Bienvenue à la maison, se répondit il à lui-même en fermant la porte.   
  
Depuis que son clan avait été exterminé, personne n'avait été là pour accueillir Sasuke chez lui. Sauf une fois… par jeu, Naruto était entré avant lui, le poussant hors du chemin et l'avait attendu dans l'entrée, le gratifiant d'un tonitruant ' bienvenue à la maison' quand Sasuke avait posé le pied chez lui à son tour. S'était ensuit une bonne heure de chamaillerie sur le fait que Sasuke devait d'abord dire 'je suis rentré' avant d'être accueilli, mais c'était resté. Après ce jour là, chaque fois que l'un raccompagnait l'autre chez lui, ils se disaient mutuellement les formules rituelles. L'habitude avait été prise, si bien qu'ils avaient tout deux dit 'bienvenue à la maison' le jour ou Sakura, les ayant invités chez elle, avait annoncé son retour.   
  
Ce soir, personne ne lui avait dit bienvenue.   
  
Et personne ne lui dirait plus.   
  
***  
  
-Iruka ?   
  
-hm ?   
  
-… Je crois que j'ai injurié Hyuga-sama devant le conseil.   
  
-Je t'avais dis de ne pas boire à jeun, soupira Iruka en se levant de sa paillasse avec un soupir, allant s'appuyer sur la porte.   
  
De là ou il était, il pouvait voir Kakashi, dans sa propre cellule, juste en face de la sienne. Les moines ninja leurs avaient fait faire des ablutions, puis vêtus de blanc et fait subir un long rituel visant à les débarrasser de tout influence démoniaque, avant de les laisser dans des cellules austères, soigneusement protégées de fudas.   
  
-Comment te sens tu Kakashi ?   
  
-Nauséeux, j'arrête de boire, juré, répondit le grand ninja en se levant à son tour, venant s'appuyer contre la grille.   
  
-Comme chaque semaine…   
  
-Hey, j'ai fini par arrêter de fumer.   
  
-Après dix ans a dire que tu allais le faire.   
  
-Oui maman, pardon maman, je le ferai plus maman.   
  
-Toi, tu as de la chance que je n'ai rien à te lancer à la figure. Rappelle moi pourquoi je te supporte ?   
  
Kakashi laissa échapper un petit rire en s'appuyant sur la grille.   
  
-Je suis le soleil de tes jours Iruka… Aie.   
  
-Fais attention aux fudas, Kakashi.   
  
-Ça va. Ça ne me brûle pas assez pour faire vraiment mal.   
  
Le silence retomba entre les deux hommes, tout deux accoudés à la grille de leurs cellules.   
  
-Tu crois que… ça ira pour Naruto ? Finit par demander Iruka.   
  
-Je ne sais pas, Iruka, finit par avouer Kakashi. Naruto est têtu et ne se laissera pas aller… Mais… Est ce qu'il est encore la ?   
  
-Pourquoi je n'ai rien vu ?!! S'exclama soudain le brun en frappant la grille des deux poings.   
  
-Iruka, du calme, soupira Kakashi.   
  
Le plus jeune des deux lâcha la grille et commença à faire les cent pas, plongeant ses doigts dans ses cheveux dénoués.   
  
-Est ce que je n'ai pas fait assez attention à lui ? J'aurais dû lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, j'aurais dû prendre plus de temps pour m'occuper de lui…   
  
-Iruka, il n'a rien voulu me dire quand je l'ai prit à part pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.   
  
-J'aurais dû essayer…   
  
-On trouvera un moyen, Iruka… On trouvera quelque chose.   
  
***  
  
[1] Kegawa: Fourrure   
  
[2] Tsume: Griffe   
  
[3] La technique de la famille Inuzuka, qui permet de s'approprier les capacités d'un fauve.   
  
[4] Mushi: Insecte, ver, chenille et ko, la jeune fille   
  
[5] Je ne suis quand même pas la seule a avoir imaginer ça comme excuse pour leur lunettes noires permanente, si ?   
  
[6] Technique d'Ino et son père pour intervertir les esprits. Le Père d'Ino a la capacité de l'utiliser sans avoir a quitter son corps.   
  
[7] Annulation, utilisé pour stopper une technique ninja 


	5. Souvenirs

Neuf rêves   
  
***    
  
04 Souvenirs   
  
***    
  
Série : Naruto   
  
Autrice : Kineko, Ichibi no yohko   
  
Genre : Sérieux, angst, ré interprétation de perso et d'évènements, spoiler probable et modification de l'histoire à partir de la troisième épreuve de l'examen des ninjas.   
  
Couple : Je crois pas   
  
Disclaimer: Naruto et tout les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto.   
  
Autre : Yoruno m'appartient… Vous êtes surs que vous ne le voulez pas ? Cadeau ! Pas cher !   
  
***  
  
-Je ne suis pas sûre que ça marche Neji 'Nii-san… gémit Hinata, suivant son cousin à l'intérieur de l'hôpital du village.   
  
-Hinata-sama, soupira Neji, je suis certain que Naruto, ou Kyûbi , n'a pas attaqué Yoruno-san par hasard. Il était au milieu d'une grande rue, remplie de monde, pourquoi il n'en a pas profité pour tuer tous les gens présents ?   
  
-… Parce que Kyûbi no Yohko n'en avait que contre Yoruno-san ? Risqua Hinata après quelques secondes de réflexion.   
  
-Et il faut découvrir pourquoi, conclut Neji en regard autour de lui, vérifiant que le couloir était vide. Fais le guet Hinata-sama.   
  
-Heu oui mais… Neji 'Nii-san ! C'est le vestiaire des femmes !   
  
-Il te faut un déguisement, non ? Demanda Neji, crochetant habilement la serrure. Entre là dedans !   
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Hinata sortait du vestiaire, enveloppée dans la plus petite blouse qu'ils aient pu trouver.   
  
-Pourquoi moi ?   
  
-Je n'ai aucune connaissance en médecine, ce serait suspect, expliqua Neji avant de lui enfoncer la toque des médico-nin sur le crâne.   
  
-Et… qu'est ce que je dois lui dire ? Continua Hinata en coiffant soigneusement ses mèches sous la toque blanche.   
  
-Je ne sais pas moi ! C'est toi la guérisseuse, pas moi. Reste là, je vais chercher ou se trouve la chambre de Yoruno-san.   
  
Hinata regarda son cousin s'éloigner dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, aux aguets. La jeune fille soupira, rajustant sa coiffe. Elle admirait en général les compétences de Neji, mais ce plan là était un des pires qu'elle ait jamais vu, même en comptant ceux de Naruto et Kiba. Elle tirait sur ses manches quand une voix l'interpella, la faisant sursauter.   
  
-Mademoiselle !   
  
Hinata se tourna vivement, cherchant sa poche d'arme sur sa cuisse avant de se souvenir qu'elle était sous sa blouse, hors de portée. L'infirmière qui l'avait interpellée approcha, poussant un fauteuil roulant devant elle.   
  
-Mademoiselle ne restez pas là sans rien faire ! Accompagnez ce malade dans sa chambre !   
  
-Ou.. Oui Madame, répondit aussitôt la jeune fille en prenant place derrière le fauteuil.   
  
-Et vite, ensuite, faites la tournée des soins de jour du premier étage. Ordonna l'infirmière, visiblement de rang élevé.   
  
-Oui Madame.   
  
-Vous êtes nouvelle ? S'enquit soudain la femme en jetant un regard suspicieux à la jeune fille qui baissa les yeux, cachant ses iris blanc trop reconnaissable.   
  
-Je viens d'arriver madame, répondit-elle, je suis stagiaire, c'est ma première journée.   
  
-Parlez plus distinctement à partir de maintenant, ordonna l'infirmière. Ce malade va chambre 12. Ha, et faite attention avec Yoruno-san, chambre 17, il est très exigeant et s'énerve facilement.   
  
-Oui madame, merci madame, fit Hinata avant de pousser le malade à sa charge jusqu'à sa chambre.   
  
***  
  
-Yo Iruka.   
  
Iruka, assis sur les marches du temple, se tourna vivement vers l'homme qui l'avait appelé.   
  
-Kakashi ! s'exclama t'il, reconnaissant son ami, les moines t'ont laissés sortir alors ?   
  
-Je suis aussi peu envoûté que je peux l'être. Toi aussi apparemment, conclu Kakashi en s'asseyant près de son vieil ami. Que fais-tu là au fait ? Je pensais que tu serais parti directement voir Naruto.   
  
-ho.. heu… je…   
  
Iruka soupira et s'accouda sur ses genoux, regardant la route poussiéreuse au bas des escaliers et les gens qui défilaient.   
  
-Je... enfin… je ne voulais pas y aller seul…   
  
-Tu m'attendais ? Que c'est gentil à toi, taquina Kakashi, paye-moi des ramens et je t'accompagne voir Naruto.   
  
-Ça va, pas la peine d'en rajouter… Je voulais passer en chercher pour lui de toute façon.   
  
-Je sais.   
  
-Roublard.   
  
-Je t'aime aussi.   
  
***  
  
-Merci de votre aide Hinata-san, fit le patient une fois que la jeune fille l'eut confortablement installé dans son lit, s'assurant qu'il ne lui manquait rien.   
  
-Voilà Yamada-san, si vous avez besoin d'autre chose, n'hésitez pas à sonner.   
  
-A condition que ce soit vous qui veniez dans ce cas là, réclama le vieil homme avec un petit clin d'œil charmeur.   
  
Hinata rosit et s'inclina respectueusement avant de sortir de la chambre, refermant la porte derrière elle. Neji sembla apparaître à ses côtés aussitôt.   
  
-Hinata-sama !   
  
-Chhh ! Neji 'Nii-san, un malade se repose !   
  
-Ou étais-tu passée, siffla le jeune homme, je t'ai cherché partout !   
  
-L'infirmière en chef m'a demandé de m'occuper d'un malade, je ne pouvais pas refuser !   
  
Neji grommela dans sa barbe avant de relever la tête, observant les portes de chambre.   
  
-Bon, il faut retrouver Yoruno-san maintenant.   
  
-Chambre 17, indiqua Hinata avant de prendre un plateau posé sur une desserte métallique dans le couloir, je dois m'occuper de lui justement.   
  
Neji suivit sa cousine du regard, stupéfait.   
  
-Mais comment ?   
  
-Un ninja doit être capable d'espionner et rassembler des informations ? N'est ce pas Neji 'Nii-san ?   
  
-Mais qu'est ce qu'on lui a fait pour la changer comme ça ? Marmonna le jeune homme comme sa cadette poussait la porte numéro 17.   
  
***  
  
-Ils nous laisseront entrer, tu crois ? s'inquiéta Iruka, changeant le bol de main pour ne pas se brûler.   
  
-Sinon, nous entrerons en force, massacrerons les gardiens en emmènerons Naruto loin d'ici. J'espère qu'ils ne nous laisserons pas entrer.   
  
-Kakashi ! Protesta Iruka avant de jeter des regards craintifs dans toutes les directions. Et si on t'entendait ?!   
  
-Les gens savent que je plaisante la plupart du temps Iruka, ne t'inquiète pas, déclara Kakashi en poussant la porte.   
  
-Et moi je ne sais jamais quand tu ne plaisantes pas.   
  
-Quand j'ai le 'paradis du batifolage' dans la main.   
  
-'Bruti, lança Iruka en faisant mine de lui mettre un coup de pied aux fesses.   
  
-Mon meilleur ami me bat, se plaignit Kakashi au gardien qui les dévisageait, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, vous le croyez ça ?   
  
-Kakashi ! Protesta Iruka.   
  
-Que puis-je pour vous messieurs ?   
  
-Nous sommes venus voir Uzumaki Naruto, répondit Iruka, avons-nous besoin d'une autorisation ou…   
  
Le gardien se redressa et fouilla sous les papiers de son bureau, extrayant un rouleau qu'il parcourut rapidement.   
  
-Vos noms ?   
  
-Umino Iruka et Hatake Kakashi, répondit l'homme aux cheveux argent.   
  
-Ah, Hokage-sama a autorisé votre passage. Pas plus de dix minutes, cellule 4.   
  
-Merci, marmonna Iruka avant de reprendre son chemin.   
  
Dans un silence mortel, les deux hommes parcoururent le même chemin que les adolescents avaient prit la veille. Ils stoppèrent devant la porte et échangèrent un regard avant qu'Iruka n'approche de la grille.   
  
-Naruto ?   
  
Pas de réponse.   
  
-Attends, demanda Kakashi en accomplissant quelques signes de la main.   
  
Le chakra commença aussitôt à crépiter autour de son poing, comme une aura d'éclair bleuté. Tout comme Sasuke la veille, Kakashi passa la main entre deux barreaux, prenant bien soin à ne pas toucher les talismans. A la lumière crépitante du chidori[1], Iruka vit la forme recroquevillée de Naruto, entouré d'un cercle de fudas carbonisés.   
  
-NARUTO ! S'exclama le professeur brun en se jetant sur la porte.   
  
Kakashi le retint fermement par le col, l'empêchant d'approcher.   
  
-Mais Kakashi…   
  
-Regarde son ombre, expliqua l'autre professeur, sans lâcher Iruka.   
  
Le brun obtempéra, se demandant ou Kakashi voulait en venir.   
  
Derrière Naruto, sur les murs tapissés de fuda, neuf ombres ondoyantes entouraient une silhouette d'animal.   
  
***  
  
-Yoruno-san, c'est l'heure de vos…   
  
Hinata laissa échapper un petit cri quand un éclair rouge bondit sur elle. Elle évita de justesse, et un kunai se planta sur le montant de la porte, à quelques centimètres de son visage. Hinata fixa craintivement l'arme décorée d'un cordon rouge, avant de tourner la tête vers l'occupant de la pièce.   
  
-Frappe avant d'entrer, petite.   
  
-Je vous prie de m'excuser Yoruno-san, balbutia Hinata en s'inclinant.   
  
-Hmmm, viens par là.   
  
Hinata se redressa et approcha du lit, posant son plateau sur la table de chevet. Elle se tourna ensuite vers la personne dans le lit. Yoruno était un homme maigre, d'une quarantaine d'année. Il avait de courts cheveux noir, qui se hérissaient en arrière, et de petits yeux bridés, très fins, dont les prunelles grise sautaient nerveusement d'un point à un autre. Maîtrisant sa nervosité autant qu'elle le pouvait, Hinata vint vérifier sa feuille de soin.   
  
-Comment vous portez vous Yoruno-san ? Demanda t'elle, parcourant les notes prise par le médecin.   
  
L'épaule de Yoruno avait été démise, et il souffrait de diverses coupures sur le corps et au front. Aucune de ces blessures n'était grave, bien sûr, mais Naruto avait été arrêté avant d'avoir pu utiliser une de ses techniques sur le ninja.   
  
-Je me sens bien, grommela Yoruno, quand est-ce que je pourrai sortir ?   
  
-Il faudra demander au docteur, Yoruno-san, tendez votre bras.   
  
Yoruno obéit, sans néanmoins lâcher le kunai qu'il tenait à la main, le pointant sur la gorge d'Hinata. Celle ci recula légèrement, les yeux écarquillés.   
  
-Yoruno-san…   
  
-Habitude d'Anbu petite. Ne fais rien de suspect, compris ?   
  
-Ou… Oui Yoruno-san, bredouilla la jeune fille, changeant rapidement les bandages du blessé.   
  
Sous les épaisses bandes de lin, Hinata put voir les coupures infligées par son ami. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils en voyant qu'elles n'étaient pas dues à une arme.   
  
La peau était légèrement déchirée, comme par les griffes d'un animal.   
  
-Il vous a attaqué à mains nues, murmura t'elle, presque pour elle même.   
  
La pointe du kunai lui piqua aussitôt la gorge.   
  
-Que dis tu ?!   
  
-R.. rien Yoruno-san !   
  
-Que sais tu sur ce qui s'est passé ?   
  
-J'ai entendu dire que N.. Uzumaki-kun vous avait attaqué, c'est tout !   
  
L'homme sembla réfléchir quelques secondes avant d'écarter l'arme du cou d'Hinata.   
  
-Ce sale gosse. On aurait dû l'abattre à la naissance.   
  
Les mains tremblantes, Hinata refit les bandages le mieux qu'elle put, sans oser interrompre la diatribe venimeuse de Yoruno.   
  
-On aurait dut en profiter quand il était bébé, avant qu'il puisse se défendre. J'ai toujours dit qu'il aurait dut crever avec son père.   
  
-Voilà Yoruno-san.   
  
L'homme replia le bras, testant les pansements avant de se rallonger sur ses oreillers.   
  
-Quand est-ce que je pourrai sortir ? Redemanda t'il alors qu'Hinata rassemblait les pansements souillés.   
  
-Je l'ignore Yoruno-san. Demandez au docteur, déclara Hinata en levant la main pour rouvrir la porte. Au revoir Yoruno-san.   
  
Hinata referma la porte derrière elle et se tourna vers son cousin, qui l'attendait dans le couloir.   
  
-Hinata-sama ?   
  
-Sortons Neji 'Nii-san.   
  
***    
  
Après une nuit agitée, Sasuke avait fini par abandonner l'idée de dormir et était arrivé au parc, longtemps avant l'heure du rendez-vous. Il avait vu arriver tous les amis, tous bâillant, ou mal réveillés, sauf les cousins Hyuga. Après une demi-heure d'attente, les amis finirent par s'inquiéter de l'absence de ces derniers.   
  
-C'est pas du genre d'Hinata d'être en retard, grogna Kiba, Akamaru sur les genoux.   
  
-Ni celui de Neji, précisa Tenten.   
  
-J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas eu d'ennuis avec leur clan, fit Lee, arrêtant pour un moment de boxer le vide.   
  
-Attendons encore dix minutes, proposa Sasuke.   
  
-Après on ira les chercher, continua Sakura avant de remarquer l'expression des proches d'Hinata et Neji. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?   
  
-Aller chez les Hyugas ? Brrr, faudra me payer cher, marmonna Kiba.   
  
-Ils me donnent la chair de poule, ajouta Tenten en frissonnant d'avance. Et si ce sont eux qui interdisent à Neji et Hinata de nous rejoindre, ils ne voudront pas nous laisser entrer.   
  
-Bon, on les attend encore dix minutes, sinon on commence la lecture sans eux, décida Shikamaru.   
  
-La lecture de quoi les enfants ? demanda Kakashi-senseï en apparaissant au milieu du groupe, provoquant une sortie des kunaïs et shurikens.   
  
-KAKASHI SENSEI !   
  
-Yo, je suis déçu les enfants, fit Kakashi, accroupi devant Sakura, tombée au sol de surprise, je pensais que vous viendriez nous chercher Iruka et moi à la sortie de notre séance de purification…   
  
-Haaaa ! Pardon sensei ! J'avais oublié ! S'exclama la jeune fille en se redressant vivement, pardon, pardon !   
  
-Ce n'est pas grave Sakura, assura Iruka en approchant à son tour, ça aura remis à sa place l'orgueil de Kakashi.   
  
-Je suis blessé Iruka, assura l'orgueilleux, une main sur le cœur.   
  
-Oui oui, si tu veux. Que faites-vous tous là au fait ? S'enquit le professeur brun en fronçant les sourcils.   
  
Le silence régna.   
  
S'étira.   
  
Laissa passer une kyrielle d'anges.   
  
-Vous vouliez faire la lecture de ce livre ? demanda soudain Kakashi, le nez plongé dans le journal de Naruto.   
  
Sasuke jeta un regard à sa main, s'apercevant qu'il ne tenait plus le carnet rouge, mais le dernier tome du Paradis du batifolage.   
  
-Comment…?   
  
-Rendez-nous ça Kakashi-senseï ! S'exclama Kiba en se jetant en avant.   
  
Kakashi l'esquiva sans problème et continua sa lecture, laissant le brun s'étaler dans l'herbe. Il finit par refermer le livre et darda son œil visible sur Sasuke.   
  
-C'est le journal de Naruto, Sasuke.   
  
-Oui senseï, maugréa le brun.   
  
-Où as-tu eu ça ?   
  
-Nous l'avons trouvé chez Naruto, senseï, intervint Sakura.   
  
Kakashi fronça sévèrement les sourcils.   
  
-Et en quoi vous pensiez-vous autorisés à lire les secrets de Naruto ? reprit il.   
  
-C'est pour aider Naruto, Kakashi-senseï ! Coupa Ino.   
  
-Je ne te demande pas ton avis, Yamanaka, rétorqua sèchement le ninja aux cheveux argent.   
  
Rembarrée, Ino fit un pas en arrière, cherchant un abri parmi ses compagnons.   
  
-Sasuke, Sakura, j'attends des explications.   
  
-Nous aussi, répliqua Sasuke, c'est pour ça que nous lisons ce journal.   
  
-Pardon ?   
  
-Personne ne nous dit ce qui se passe, personne ne veut nous dire quoi que ce soit, c'est la seule solution que vous avons, expliqua Sasuke. Je… Je sais qu'il n'y a rien dans ce journal qui puisse aider Naruto, j'ai lu la dernière page. Mais je veux comprendre. Pourquoi il a fait ça ? qu'est ce qui s'est passé hier et il y a quinze ans. Et ça… Il n'y a que dans ce journal qu'on pourra trouver la réponse.   
  
Kakashi baissa les yeux sur le l'adolescent devant lui, lequel lui rendit son regard, pas impressionné, déterminé à savoir la vérité. Même si pour ça, il devait se battre contre son professeur.   
  
-La vérité ne fait pas toujours du bien Sasuke.   
  
-Je la supporterai, déclara le brun en tendant la main à Kakashi.   
  
Celui ci regarda la paume pâle, puis jeta un regard à Iruka à ses côtés.   
  
-Donne lui Kakashi. Moi aussi je veux savoir.   
  
Le ninja soupira, puis posa le cahier rouge dans la main de Sasuke, lequel le rendit immédiatement à Shino.   
  
-Mardi 2 juillet XXXX… La semaine dernière quoi.   
  
Sakura compta sur ses doigts rapidement.   
  
-C'est mercredi qu'il a commencé à avoir l'air bizarre non ? Demanda t'elle à Sasuke, affalé dans l'herbe près d'elle.   
  
-Mmm.   
  
-'Mardi 2 juillet XXXX. Enfin non, mercredi. Très très tôt. Trop tôt.   
  
Je ne rêve pas. Enfin pas vraiment. Quand j'étais plus petit, j'entendais parfois les autres enfants à l'académie se raconter leurs rêves. Je n'ai jamais rêvé que je me retrouvais à poil devant la classe, ou ce genre de truc.   
  
Par contre je rêve de renards. Le plus souvent, c'est juste des rêves que je marche dans la forêt, tout seul. Je marche, je marche, je marche et au bout d'un moment, je m'aperçois que je suis à quatre pattes et je me réveille.   
  
Ces rêves-là j'y suis habitué.   
  
Mais celui que j'ai fait cette nuit…   
  
***  
  
'Ce n'est que chaleur. Chaleur et douceur. Et parfois, les coups de langue humide de sa mère sur les crânes de ses enfants. Sa fourrure est si douce et si pâle dans l'ombre de la tanière, que ses propres parents l'avaient appelée Mangetsu[2]. Elle est une Gobi[3], une renarde à cinq queues. Elle vit depuis cinq siècles et règne sur la forêt depuis cent ans au moins, ayant détrôné le Yonbi qui la dirigeait avant elle. Celui ci, Kumo[4], est devenu son époux. Et elle vient de mettre au monde leur dernière portée. Il y a quatre petits. Trois femelles et un mâle. Une des femelles ne restera qu'un renard normal, ses parents ne lui donneront pas de nom. Elle ne vivra qu'une dizaine d'années au maximum, et sera adulte dans quelques saisons. A quoi bon s'attacher à elle, elle mourra bien avant eux, comme tous les enfants sans pouvoir qui leur sont déjà nés. Une autre sera Gobi, comme sa mère. Son frère parviendra au stade de Sanbi. Et la dernière, rousse et brune comme son père, la plus petite des enfants, elle sera une Rokubi. Peut être même une Nanabi, si les dieux le veulent. Et leur mère les laves, les guides vers ses mamelles, parfois belle renarde aux longues queues blondes, parfois jeune femme au visage blanc.   
  
Elle appelle le mâle Akari[5].   
  
La première femelle est nommée Ikari[6].   
  
Et la petite dernière Okori[7].'   
  
***  
  
-'C'était confus comme rêve. Je ne voyais pas bien, comme si mes yeux avaient du mal à rester ouvert, et puis il faisait sombre… Mais je sentais, à l'odeur, au toucher que j'étais un renard. Un bébé renard contre sa mère. Ça sentait le lait et la terre, le musc des animaux et parfois, l'odeur d'un mâle et des proies qu'il apportait, transportant des moutons égorgés comme un renard normal le ferait avec des lapins. C'était tellement vrai comme rêve.   
  
Comme si c'était un souvenir plutôt qu'un rêve.   
  
Mais je n'ai pas ces souvenirs. Je ne me rappelle même pas de ma mère à moi, alors, comment je pourrais me rappeler de la mère d'un renard ?'   
  
-Ok, les rêves de Naruto sont officiellement fliiiipants, déclara Ino en grimaçant.   
  
-Hmmm, ce n'était pas un rêve, expliqua Shikamaru, repoussant la jeune fille qui s'était appuyée à son dos pendant la lecture de Shino. Pour une fois, ce crétin de Naruto a vu juste. Ce devait être un souvenir de Kyûbi.   
  
-Attends, demanda Shino tout en relisant un passage. Mais… Aucun ne s'appelle Kyûbi…   
  
Le surdoué soupira comme tous les regards se portaient vers lui, mais ce fut Iruka qui répondit à sa place, connaissant la paresse du jeune homme concernant les explications.   
  
-C'est un titre, expliqua le professeur brun avant d'énumérer une liste : Ichibi, Nibi, Sanbi, Yonbi, Gobi, Rokubi, Nanabi, Hachibi et Kyûbi. Les Yohkos se classent selon leur nombre de queues. Plus un Yohko a de queues, plus il est vieux et puissant.   
  
-Mais, reprit Shino après avoir encore relut le passage du rêve. Aucun des renardeaux n'est un Kyûbi…   
  
-Ça vient avec le temps, expliqua cette fois Shikamaru en se laissant retomber en arrière sur l'herbe. Chaque renard naît avec un potentiel, par exemple devenir Sanbi ou Yonbi, mais tous commencent en Ichibi, le renard beta, sans pouvoir ni rien.   
  
-Lis la suite, demanda Sasuke.   
  
Shino hocha la tête et tournait la page quand un appel lui fit relever les yeux.   
  
-Aburame-sama !   
  
-Neji ! S'exclama Tenten en bondissant sur ses pieds pour venir à leur rencontre. Mais où vous étiez ?   
  
-Longue histoire, Tenten-sempaï, expliqua Hinata, retirant sa toque et sa blouse.   
  
-Et… heu… Pourquoi Hinata est habillée en infirmière ? Demanda Kiba, n'en croyant pas ses yeux et se maudissant pour ne pas avoir pensé à prendre un appareil photo.   
  
-Longue histoire, Kiba-kun, soupira la jeune fille en repliant l'habit. Yoruno-san est complètement fou…   
  
-Et c'est pas toi qui travaillais avec lui, précisa Kakashi, confortablement installé dans l'herbe.   
  
-Kakashi-senseï ?!!! S'écria Hinata en écarquillant les yeux, surprise de voir le professeur parmi ses amis.   
  
-J'ignorais que tu connaissais Yoruno… continua pensivement Kakashi, sans quitter la jeune fille de l'œil.   
  
Hinata baissa rapidement les yeux en rougissant, joignant les index comme elle le faisant souvent.   
  
-Heu… heu je… j'ai…   
  
-Ne me dis pas que tu t'es introduite dans l'hôpital pour aller assassiner Yoruno avant le procès de Naruto, plaisanta Kakashi.   
  
-Ha, je n'avais pas pensé à ça, marmonna Neji.   
  
-Neji 'Nii-san ! S'exclama Hinata, choquée.   
  
-Neji !!! Protesta Tenten sur le même ton.   
  
-Neji 'Nii-san m'avait demandé d'espionner Yoruno-san, en me faisant passer pour une infirmière, expliqua Hinata, écarlate.   
  
Iruka secoua la tête, assenant une petite tape sur la tête de Kakashi quand celui ci commença à discourir sur le fantasme de l'infirmière chez les mâles normalement constitué.   
  
-Tu ne t'es pas faite repérer au moins ? S'enquit-il auprès de la jeune fille aux yeux blancs, tu risques d'avoir des ennuis…   
  
-Non, je n'ai pas été reconnue, avoua Hinata, mais…   
  
-Qu'est ce que tu as découvert ? Demanda Sasuke à son tour.   
  
-Yoruno-san… déteste Naruto.   
  
-Ce n'est pas nouveau, soupira Sakura en s'affalant en arrière, retombant sur son carré d'herbes. Tous les adultes haïssent Naruto.   
  
-Ce n'est pas pareil ! Protesta Hinata. A plusieurs reprises… Yoruno-san a dit qu'il aurait fallu… tuer Naruto à sa naissance… Ou qu'il… qu'il aurait dû mourir avec son père…   
  
-Rien d'autre ? demanda à son tour Shikamaru.   
  
Hinata secoua la tête, tristement, mais se ravisa et fit un rapide mouvement du bras, faisant sortir le kunaï caché dans sa manche d'un tour de main.   
  
-C'est à Yoruno-san, expliqua t'elle en le montrant à ses amis, il a faillit me tuer avec ça.   
  
Kakashi attrapa le couteau ninja et l'étudia soigneusement.   
  
-Hmm, je reconnais bien son genre, marmonna t'il, il n'y a que Yoruno pour mettre ce genre de ruban sur ses armes.   
  
-Comment ça ? Fit Sakura, venue examiner l'arme elle aussi.   
  
-Yoruno était un spécialiste des assassinats, expliqua le professeur aux cheveux argents. Logiquement, les anbus doivent garder l'anonymat pendant qu'ils travaillent sous ce grade, mais Yoruno a toujours essayé de se distinguer des autres. Chaque fois qu'il accomplissait un contrat d'assassinat, il le 'signait' en marquant ses armes d'une cordelette rouge.   
  
-Bizarre, grommela Chouji.   
  
-Tous les Anbus ont leurs manies, rétorqua Kakashi en rendant le kunai à Hinata.   
  
-Certains ont un penchant pour les livres pornos, glissa Iruka, l'air de rien.   
  
-Je me sens visé.   
  
-A raison peut-être ?   
  
Alors que ses amis laissaient échapper des rires nerveux, dissipant un peu la tension qui régnait depuis la dernière lecture, Sasuke secoua la tête, affligé par ses professeurs.   
  
-Shino. Tu pourrais lire la suite ?   
  
Le jeune garçon aux lunettes noires hocha la tête et reprit sa lecture, ses amis se réinstallant autour de lui.   
  
-'Nuit de mercredi à jeudi.   
  
Ça a recommencé cette nuit. Toujours ce drôle de rêve avec un arrière-goût de souvenir mais… C'est tellement étrange.   
  
En tout cas, je sais maintenant d'où me vient le regain de force que j'ai eu en combattant Gaara.   
  
Ou plutôt Shuukaku, son démon-tanuki[8].   
  
***  
  
[1] Chidori: Mille oiseaux, autre nom de l'éclair pourfendeur de kakashi   
  
[2] Mangestu: Pleine lune   
  
[3] Gobi=cinq queues, Yonbi=quatre queues, Sanbi=Trois queues, Rokubi=Six queues et Nanabi=sept queues.   
  
[4] Kumo: Nuage   
  
[5] Akari: Lumière de Dieu   
  
[6] Ikari: Colère de Dieu   
  
[7] Okori: Origine, ou pouvoir de mère Nature.   
  
[8] Tanuki: Blaireau magique, comme les yohkos sont des renards magiques 


	6. Shuukaku

Neuf rêves   
  
***    
  
05 Shuukaku   
  
***    
  
Série : Naruto   
  
Autrice : Kineko, wonderfox   
  
Genre : Sérieux, angst, ré interprétation de perso et d'évènements, spoiler probable et modification de l'histoire à partir de la troisième épreuve de l'examen des ninjas.   
  
Couple : Je ne crois pas   
  
Disclaimer: Naruto et tout les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto.   
  
Autre : Shuukaku version humaine est à moi, Okori est à moi. Après le reste squatte dans MON histoire, c'est leur faute hein.   
  
***    
  
'-Tu es ici sur les terre de Mangetsu, Gobi no Yohko, Reine de la forêt ! Décline ton nom, et l'affaire qui t'amènes !   
  
Le tanuki stoppa sa marche et lâcha la musaraigne qu'il venait d'attraper, fixant le renardeau planté devant lui, ses deux queues battant furieusement l'air.   
  
-Si je ne me trompe… Tu n'es qu'un Nibi…   
  
-Gobi no Yohko est ma mère ! Crétin de Tanuki ! Rétorqua le renardeau, jappant furieusement.   
  
Le Tanuki renifla dédaigneusement et claqua des mâchoires près du museau du petit, le faisant légèrement reculer de peur.   
  
-Et tu me feras quoi ? Tu me mangeras ? Je ne ferais qu'une bouchée de toi…   
  
Le tanuki n'acheva pas sa phrase, que le renardeau s'était transformé en une fillette vêtue d'un kimono vert clair. Ses deux queues étaient toujours présentes, mais elle les cacha vivement sous ses jupons, non sans avoir décoché au tanuki un violent coup de pied.   
  
-Et là, tu me mangerais ?!   
  
Le tanuki bondit en arrière, grogna et accomplit un parfait saut périlleux arrière, atterrissant sous la forme d'un prêtre adulte.   
  
-Là, oui.   
  
-Woah ! Tu peux te transformer toi aussi ? S'exclama l'enfant, le regard brillant.   
  
A nouveau, le tanuki renifla prétentieusement, regardant la fillette de haut.   
  
-Bien sur, les Tanukis sont supérieurs aux yohkos pour les transformations.   
  
-Ah ça c'est pas vrai ! Protesta la fillette. Aucun Tanuki n'arrive à la première queue de Mère, et elle n'est même pas une Kyûbi !   
  
-Qu'en sais-tu, gamine ? Rétorqua le tanuki, donnant un coup contre son ventre qui résonna comme le tonnerre.   
  
-Je ne suis pas une gamine ! Je viens d'avoir ma deuxième queue !   
  
-Tu n'es qu'une Nibi, une mioche…   
  
-Très bien ! S'exclama la renarde en se plantant sur ses pieds, tendant l'index vers le nombril du tanuki. Moi, Okori, Nibi no Yohko, je te mets au défi !'   
  
***  
  
-Attend, attend là, pause, stop ! Coupa Sakura.   
  
-…Kyûbi no Yohko…Balbutia Hinata.   
  
-Alias Okori…   
  
-Est… une.. FILLE ?!!!! Brailla Sakura.   
  
-D'un côté, ce n'est pas si étonnant que ça coupa Shikamaru, la majorité des yohkos sont des femelles, surtout les plus puissants. Les mâles deviennent très rarement des Kyûbis.   
  
-Mais, mais, mais, ça ne te choque pas ?! Protesta Ino, le démon renard dans Naruto est une femme et ça ne te dérange pas ?!   
  
-Nous parlons d'un type dont la technique favorite consiste à se transformer en femme nue pour déconcentrer l'adversaire, donc : Non.   
  
-Point à Shikamaru, déclara Kiba, alors que tous les garçons laissaient échapper un sourire, un grognement ou une légère rougeur, ayant tous subit, à un moment ou un autre, la sexy no jutsu de Naruto.   
  
Shino se racla la gorge pour masquer sa gêne et reprit sa lecture à voix haute, sans attendre que le calme soit retombé sur la petite bande.   
  
***  
  
'Le tanuki garda longuement le silence, mesurant d'un regard dubitatif le petit bout de femme planté devant lui, ses longs cheveux brun roux vaguement noués en un épais chignon retenu d'une branche d'arbre, et ses yeux rouge brûlant de colère, ses joues marquées de trois rayures rouge.   
  
-Un défi ? Que ce soit sous cette forme ou ta vraie forme, tu ne tiendrais pas un round contre moi, morveuse.   
  
-Un défi de transformation ! Râla Okori en tapant du pied contre la terre de la forêt. Celui qui arrive à tromper l'autre gagne !   
  
-Je suis proprement terrifié, signala sarcastiquement le tanuki.   
  
-Si tu perds, je dirai à Mère que tu traînes sur ses terres, ajouta Okori, mine de rien, tout en examinant ses ongles.   
  
Le tanuki se frappa le front en grommelant un gros juron puis soupira.   
  
-Je n'ai pas le choix alors, j'accepte.   
  
-Tu dois dire ton nom !   
  
Encore une fois, le tanuki jura, roulant des yeux vers le ciel.   
  
-Moi, Shuukaku Tanuki, j'accepte le défi d'Okori, Nibi no Yohko. Ça t'ira ?   
  
La renarde battit des mains.   
  
-Voilà comment on va faire. On va partir chacun de son côté, marcher une heure et se retrouver. Le premier qui trouve l'autre doit se transformer et ne pas se faire reconnaître. On y va !   
  
Avec un petit flash, la fillette redevint un renard et s'enfuit en courant, aussi guillerette que si elle jouait à cache-cache avec son frère et sa sœur. Après une heure à courir dans la forêt, elle repartit à la recherche du tanuki, le suivant facilement à la trace.   
  
-Je dois faire mieux que ce coincé de tanuki, grommela t'elle en se glissant entre les fourrés bordant une route, sinon, je serai la honte des yohkos !   
  
Elle sortit la tête du fourré et vit le tanuki arriver au loin, toujours sous sa forme de prêtre. Okori agita une oreille, réfléchissant à la forme qu'elle pourrait prendre, quand l'illumination se fit. Elle était juste à côté d'une borne élevée par les humains, pour commémorer un événement sacré. La renarde sourit, s'assura que le tanuki ne la voyait pas, et se transforma aussitôt en statue de Jizo, le bouddha protecteur des voyageurs et des enfants. Puis, vérifiant que ses queues ne dépassaient pas, elle se tint fermement immobile, en attitude de prière. Très vite, le tanuki arriva près de la renarde transformée. Sans se méfier, il stoppa près de la statue et, fidèle à son apparence de prêtre, sortit des boulettes de riz comme offrande au Jizo. Il posa la première, s'inclina profondément et ferma les yeux, faisant une rapide prière. Aussitôt, la renarde en profita pour se pencher, attraper la boulette et l'avaler tout rond, se remettant rapidement à sa place quand Shuukaku se redressa à son tour.   
  
-Et bah ? Ou est la boulette ? S'étonna t'il, cherchant l'aliment du regard.   
  
Intrigué, il finit par hausser les épaules et en reposant une boulette, croyant avoir fait sa prière sans avoir fait d'offrande. Pour éviter la colère du Jizo, il se remit aussitôt à prier.   
  
Cette fois, Okori eut à peine le temps d'avaler la boulette et de se remettre à sa place que Shuukaku avait déjà finit sa prière. Encore une fois, le tanuki s'étonna de la disparition de l'offrande. Okori devait se retenir pour ne pas reprendre sa forme d'enfant et lui éclater de rire au visage, mais elle attendit, bien patiemment, que Shuukaku remette une boulette de riz devant elle puis recommence sa prière. Elle se jeta goulûment sur la boulette de riz et mordait férocement dedans quand Shukaku se redressa, l'attrapant par le bras. De surprise, Okori reprit sa forme de renard, lâchant le reste de la boulette, que Shuukaku rattrapa au vol.   
  
-Mais qu'est ce que c'est que…   
  
-Je t'ai eu, je t'ai eu ! Jappa joyeusement Okori en sautillant joyeusement autour de Shuukaku, tu t'es fait avoir Shuuka-kun !   
  
-C'est -san pour une morveuse comme toi ! Voire -sama !   
  
Okori se laissa tomber assise devant le tanuki et lui tira effrontément la langue.   
  
-Tu ne pourras pas faire mieux Shuuka-KUN.   
  
Shuukaku réfléchit longuement, fixant un regard mauvais sur la renarde avant de sourire et avaler en une bouchée le reste de la boulette.   
  
-Ho que si, je peux faire mieux.   
  
-Même pas vrai.   
  
-Si.   
  
-Non.   
  
-Si.   
  
-Non.   
  
-D'accord. Demain, à midi, je vais me transformer comme le seigneur du château tout près et venir dans la forêt. Viens et tu verras.   
  
-Mais t'es censé me faire la surprise ! Protesta le renardeau en penchant la tête.   
  
-C'est un concours de transformation non ? Rétorqua le tanuki par dessus son épaule, tu verras que je fais mieux que toi.   
  
-Ok, demain, ici, à midi, je t'attendrais !   
  
***  
  
Le lendemain vint et Okori fut au point de rendez-vous, à l'heure, assise près de la borne commémorative. Elle attendit, longtemps, puis, croyant que le Tanuki s'était découragé, s'apprêta à partir, tête haute, quand un son de trompe la fit bondir dans les fourrés. Guettant la route de sous les feuilles, elle vit d'abord des serviteurs passer en courant, hurlants aux serfs de s'incliner devant leur seigneur. Okori ne bougea pas, sachant qu'elle se ferait tuer si elle sortait devant des humains. Après les serviteurs, ce furent des samouraïs, en armure et à cheval, les masques de leurs casques ramenés sur leur visage, leur donnant des traits terrifiants. Okori ne bougea toujours pas.   
  
Enfin, ce fut le baldaquin seigneurial qui passa, transportant effectivement le seigneur du pays, visible à travers un entrebâillement du rideau. Stupéfaite, Okori mit quelques secondes à réagir, avant de se jeter hors de sa cachette.   
  
-Shuuka-kun ! C'est incroyable ! Tes transformations sont extraordinaires ! Tu m'as battu Shuuka-kun... Pardon, Shuukaku-sama !   
  
Le seigneur tourna la tête vers la voix suraiguë et aperçut la petite renarde à deux queues qui courait vers lui. Il poussa aussitôt un hurlement de terreur qui fit stopper la renarde dans sa course.   
  
-Shuukaku-sama ?   
  
-Un Yohko !!! Tuez le !!! Vite ! Avant qu'il ne m'ensorcelle !   
  
Confuse, Okori ramassa ses queues entre ses pattes, couinant misérablement et ne comprenant plus rien.   
  
-Shuuka… commença t'elle, juste avant qu'un des samouraïs n'approche au galop, brandissant un solide bâton ferré.   
  
Il l'abattit sur la petite renarde, et celle ci hurla de douleur, le dos en feu. Faisant faire demi-tour à son cheval, le samouraï essaya d'assener un autre coup au Yohko, mais, frottant ses queues entre elle, Okori invoqua une flamme qui carbonisa aussitôt l'arme, lui permettant de s'enfuir au milieu de la confusion causée par la magie. Une fois hors de danger, Okori s'arrêta pour lécher ses blessures et réfléchir.   
  
Ça n'avait pas été une illusion.   
  
C'était le vrai Seigneur qu'elle avait croisé, avec ses hommes.   
  
Shuukaku s'était moqué d'elle.   
  
Il allait payer.'   
  
***  
  
-'Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi Shuukaku et Kyûbi avaient l'air de se haïr pendant notre combat à Garaa et moi. Bon sang, si jamais Kyûbi retombe sur Garaa, je n'ose pas imaginer la fessée qu'elle va lui mettre…'   
  
Kiba laissa échapper un petit gloussement, amusé à l'image mentale fournie par son imagination très fertile et Neji le fit taire d'un regard, auquel Kiba rétorqua par un tirage de langue insolent.   
  
-'D'un autre côté, ce rêve m'inquiète vraiment. C'est le deuxième en deux jours, et deux fois, ce sont des souvenirs d'un Yohko.   
  
Kyûbi no Yohko.   
  
Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?'   
  
Shino referma le livre et leva la tête vers ses amis. Tous le fixaient en silence, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.   
  
-Je sais que tout homme à une part féminine en lui, mais pour Naruto c'est un peu fort… Marmonna Iruka.   
  
-Sa part à lui fait trente mètres de haut et à neuf queues, ajouta Shikamaru.   
  
-Par opposition aux hommes qui n'en n'ont qu'une, précisa Kiba en ricanant.   
  
Les filles protestèrent haut et fort du manque de délicatesse de Kiba pendant que Shino lui faisait calmement remarquer que tout cela semblait fortement l'amuser.   
  
-Tu parles ! J'ai hâte de le revoir pour pouvoir le chambrer à souhait là dessus ! Je vais enfin pouvoir me venger de ses sales blagues !!!   
  
-Si un jour on le revoit, murmura Hinata en baissant les yeux.   
  
Kiba se mit à quatre pattes d'un coup de reins et approcha de la jeune fille, lui décochant une pichenette sur le front.   
  
-Hinataaaa ! Poussin[1], commence pas comme ça ! On va aider Naruto ! On peut pas le laisser tomber ! Tiens, ajouta t'il en se relevant, je te promet qu'on le sortiras de là ! Par la force s'il le faut ! Qui est avec moi ?!!!   
  
Malgré l'enthousiasme évident du jeune homme, personne ne renchérit, sauf Akamaru qui aboyait à ses pieds. Vexé comme un pou, Kiba baissa le bras en fronçant les sourcils.   
  
-Personne ?! Et vous vous prétendez des amis ?! Naruto a besoin de nous !   
  
-Ce n'est pas que nous ne sommes pas inquiet pour Naruto, Kiba, ni ne que nous ne voulons pas l'aider, mais avant de s'emporter comme ça, il faut rassembler des informations et préparer un plan. A quoi ça nous servira de sauver Naruto, si, après, nous sommes tous recherchés comme traîtres ?   
  
-Nara-kun a raison, intervint Iruka.   
  
-Mais… !   
  
-J'aime Naruto comme un père Inuzuka-kun, et si je dois donner ma vie pour le sauver, je le ferais. Maintenant assied toi. Et écoute la suite.   
  
L'homme chien hésita visiblement entre son envie de foncer à la prison et libérer leur ami de force et obéir à son ancien professeur. Au final, ce fut Hinata qui le décida en le retenant par la manche, le suppliant d'obéir du regard. Avec un gros soupir agacé, Kiba finit par se laisser tomber assis près d'elle et s'accouda sur son genou, boudant avec toute la mauvaise foi possible. Iruka tourna alors la tête vers Shino et lui fit signe de reprendre sa lecture. Le brun obéit, rouvrant le journal et cherchant sa page.   
  
-'Nuit de jeudi à vendredi. Même Kakashi-senseï s'est aperçu que je n'étais pas dans mon assiette. C'est dire non ? Pour sa défense, j'étais trop distrait pour me concentrer sur l'entraînement, j'ai accumulé les conneries… Pire que d'habitude même. Gah, j'en reviens pas que je me sois planté de signe pour l'incantation. BREF.   
  
Rêve numéro 3.'   
  
***  
  
'-VIEILLE BIQUE ! J'ai protégé ton territoire pendant des siècles et c'est comme ça que tu me remercie ?!!   
  
-Il suffit Okori.   
  
La majestueuse Yohko se leva, étirant ses huit queues percluses d'arthrose et fit face à sa fille, jeune renarde à trois queues.   
  
-Tu es une sanbi désormais, tu dois partir, comme ton frère et ta sœur l'ont fait en leur temps. Les jeunes yohkos de ton âge doivent partir à la recherche de leur territoire, ou défier le seigneur de la forêt. Dois-je te rappeler ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que tu m'as défié ? Ajouta Mangetsu avec un sourire moqueur.   
  
-Je ne m'y attendais pas ! Répliqua la jeune renarde, le poil hérissé par la fureur, c'était injuste !   
  
-La vie est injuste Okori. Il faudra faire ainsi. Soumets-toi, bats-moi ou trouve toi un autre territoire.   
  
Okori grogna férocement, faisant se lever ses frères et sœurs, plus jeunes ou soumis à l'autorité de la reine de la forêt. Agitant ses queues, Okori grogna sur eux, les défiants d'approcher, ce que beaucoup, connaissant le tempérament incendiaire de la jeune Yohko, hésitèrent à faire. D'autres, plus vieux et plus puissants, continuèrent de la menacer. Même un des nouveaux époux de Mangetsu, un Gobi au poil rouge, se leva pour corriger la sanbi.   
  
-Un jour tu verras ! Grogna Okori, je vais revenir et même toi tu me montreras le ventre et baisseras les queues !   
  
-Dans ce cas, tu devras faire vite petite flamme, rétorqua Mangetsu en retournant s'allonger sur sa couche de fougères.   
  
-Tu ne m'en crois pas capable ?! S'emporta Okori, allumant des feus follets autour d'elle dans sa colère.   
  
-J'ai huit cent ans Okori, déclara doucement la vieille reine, enroulant ses queues autour d'elle, et je ne serai pas une Kyûbi. Je ne pourrai pas vivre un siècle de plus.   
  
Sur la troupe de Yohko, le silence retomba. Tous connaissaient le grand âge de leur reine, certains avaient même remarqué son poil grisonnant, les rides qui apparaissaient sur son visage de femme, ou ses portées, moins fréquentes et affaiblies, mais aucun n'avait encore osé penser à sa fin, tous espérant la voir encore longtemps.   
  
-Pourquoi ne désignes-tu pas ton successeur ? S'étonna Okori, venant trottiner près du museau de sa mère, encore toute petite devant l'immense créature.   
  
-Je pourrais… Ca pourrait être toi Okori…   
  
-Alors fais le !!!   
  
-Non.   
  
-Mais, je serai puissante ! Au moins autant que toi, je suis sure !   
  
La mère renarde laissa échapper un rire, puissant comme un coup de vent, comme une bourrasque, son souffle repoussant sa fille en arrière.   
  
-Toi ? Une hachibi ? Si tu es une nanabi à la fin de ta vie ce sera un miracle ! Et vu ton comportement envers les hommes Okori, je doute que les Dieux t'accordent ce miracle.   
  
-Les hommes, cracha la jeune renarde en se remettant sur ses pattes, ce ne sont que des parasites ! Ils prennent nos terres, volent nos proies et chassent nos enfants comme du bétail ! Combien d'enfants t'ont ils pris Mère ?! Et à vous mes frères ? Mes sœurs ? Combien ?!   
  
-Il ne sied pas à une femelle sans enfants de juger de notre douleur, rétorqua une sœur cadette d'Okori, ses deux petits à peine sevrés blottis contre son poitrail.   
  
-Si elle ne courait pas si vite pendant ses chaleurs, elle en aurait des petits, ricana un mâle trapu.   
  
Okori se hérissa, montrant les crocs au jeune mâle qui battit en retraite, peu soucieux de se faire arracher une oreille.   
  
-Voilà pourquoi tu ne seras pas mon héritière Okori, déclara soudain sa mère, faisant taire les moqueries que la réflexion du mâle avait provoquées.   
  
-Parce que je grogne sur Ashi[2] ? Fit la sanbi, une oreille penchée sur le côté.   
  
-Parce que tu ne respectes pas les hommes.   
  
-Et moi ? Ils me respectent ?!   
  
-Ce n'est pas parce que tu as eut une bastonnade une fois par un homme stupide qu'ils le sont tous, rétorqua Mangetsu en croisant les pattes. Nous autres yohkos, sommes sur terre pour servir Inari-sama, dieu et déesse, protecteur de la vie et de la fertilité. Nous devons vivre avec les humains, les protéger, les aider en cas de besoin, punir les mauvais et récompenser les bons. Et, après neuf cents ans, nous montons au ciel, devenant les Myobus, serviteurs divins d'Inari…   
  
-Je n'ai pas envie de devenir un larbin des Dieux ! Ni maintenant, ni jamais !   
  
-Continue sur cette voie Okori, et tu risques fort de devenir un nogitsune[3]. Maintenant va, trouve toi un territoire, apprend à connaître et aimer les hommes… Et alors tu pourras revenir me défier. Et me vaincre… peut être… Disparais.   
  
Sur ce, la vieille renarde se détourna et disparut dans la forêt. Un à un, ses enfants se dispersèrent, rejoignant leur tanière ou leurs territoires de chasses. Okori se retrouva rapidement seule, au milieu de la clairière. Elle y resta longtemps, bouillant de colère, jusqu'à ce que le soir se couche, mais, comme la lune se levait, elle sauta sur ses pattes et poussa un long glapissement de défi.   
  
-Vous verrez tous un jour !!!'   
  
***  
  
-'Je me suis réveillé à ces mots. Peut être que le rêve aurais du continuer mais quand je l'ai vue se lever et crier ça… Ca me rappelait trop quand j'étais petit. Quand tout le monde me méprisait et me considérait comme un sale gosse incompétent.   
  
Avant que je trouve les autres.   
  
Avant que les autres ne m'acceptent tel quel.   
  
Au final, ça me fait pas mal réfléchir ces rêves. Est-ce que je serais devenu comme Okori si je n'avais jamais rencontré les autres ?'   
  
-De qui il parle ? S'enquit Ino à mi-voix, Sakura lui répondant par un haussement d'épaules.   
  
-'Qu'est ce que je serais devenu si Iruka-senseï ne s'était jamais occupé de moi ? Si Sakura et Sasuke n'avaient pas été là ? Et puis tout le monde ? Tous mes amis ?   
  
Est ce qu'ils me considèrent vraiment comme un ami, ou juste comme le couillon du groupe qui les colle par simple envie d'emmerder son monde ?'   
  
Shino se tu, et cette fois, ne referma pas le livre, gardant les yeux baissés sur la dernière ligne.   
  
-Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'il était aussi seul, murmura Sakura au bout d'un moment.   
  
A plusieurs reprises ces dernières années, Sakura avait su que Naruto était seul, avait toujours été seul. Mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment réalisé toutes les implications. Il grandissait seul, c'est vrai, sans l'autorité parentale qui l'empêchait de faire ce qu'il voulait, mais sans, aussi, l'affection de sa famille. Iruka-senseï s'était occupé de lui, mais uniquement à partir de son entrée à l'académie. Et avant ? Qui avait prit soin de lui ? Elle ne se souvenait quasiment pas de Naruto avant de le rencontrer à l'académie. Il n'avait pas été à la crèche, ni à l'école maternelle que tout les enfants, futur-ninjas ou non, avaient fréquentés. Et quand elle le croisait dans la rue, ses parents et les autres adultes l'empêchait d'approcher, le traitant comme un paria même quand il n'avait pas plus de cinq ans.   
  
Rien d'étonnant au final, qu'il ait peur de devenir comme Kyûbi no Yohko.   
  
-Kakashi-senseï ?   
  
-Oui Sakura ?   
  
-Quand… Quand Naruto sortiras de prison… Il faudra lui faire une grande fête. On ira au Ichikaru et on lui offrira son plat favori. Et puis après on… on…   
  
-On sera la pour lui Sakura, fit le grand ninja en lui caressant les cheveux, attendris. Et surtout on lui dira. C'est le plus important.   
  
-Merci Senseï, fit la jeune fille avant de se tourner vers ses amis.   
  
Elle ne put réprimer un sourire en voyant Tenten secouer Neji pour lui faire jurer de lui dire si jamais il avait un problème d'ordre privé, que ce soit un béguin amoureux, une couille avec les Hyugas ou un virement de cutie. Pareillement, Kiba parlait à Hinata au creux de l'oreille tandis que Ino et Shikamaru se chamaillaient pour savoir qui serait le premier à aider Chouji en cas de problème. Sakura se tourna en entendant un petit cri effarouché, suivit du son d'une gifle et vit Iruka, écarlate, ordonner à Shino de reprendre sa lecture.   
  
Lequel Shino, après un regard méfiant à ses équipiers, releva le cahier.   
  
-'Nuit de vendredi à samedi.   
  
J'avais dis que le troisième rêve était le pire ? Oubliez ça, le quatrième EST le pire de tous !!! Je ne vais jamais m'en remettre ! Rien qu'a y repenser je deviens écarlate ! Je pouvais vivre SANS savoir ça sur Okori !'   
  
***  
  
[1] Si Hinata signifie 'grand soleil' Hina signifie aussi 'poussin'   
  
[2] Ashi=roseau   
  
[3] Nogitsune: Mauvais renard, parmis les yohkos, ce sont ceux qui sont purement cruels et méchants. 


	7. Otsume

Neuf rêves   
  
***  
  
06 Otsume   
  
***  
  
Série : Naruto   
  
Autrice : Kineko, may the Fox be with me   
  
Genre : Sérieux, angst, ré interprétation de perso et d'évènements, spoiler probable et modification de l'histoire à partir de la troisième épreuve de l'examen des ninjas. ATTENTION !!!! Référence très explicite à des scènes olé-olé et Okori a du mal à intégrer le concept de 'pudeur'. Que les chastes, les innocents et les pudibonds se détournent des lignes qui vont suivre… Y'en a parmi mes lecteurs au fait ?   
  
Couple : Houla, oui, mais surprise Okori+ ?   
  
Disclaimer: Naruto et tous les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto.   
  
Autre : Okori, Natsuo, Minami et Otsume sont à moi, Namekuji aussi, mais c'est comme Yoruno, je le donne à qui n'en veut, gratos, et j'offre le papier cadeau.   
  
***  
  
'Natsuo, viens vite ! Un renard !   
  
-Tu n'en a jamais vu ou quoi ?   
  
-Grand comme un poney et avec quatre queues ?!   
  
Okori ouvrit péniblement un œil, voyant un kimono brun dans son champ de vision, couvert du manteau de paille des paysans, puis un second approcher, s'agenouillant près d'elle. Elle se sentait faible, mais faible. Après des jours de marche dans la neige, affamée et épuisée, elle s'était écroulée, incapable de bouger le moindre muscle. Evidemment, chercher des noises aux Dames des Neiges, sur leur propre territoire et qui plus est, en hiver, n'était pas très malin, mais elle voulait cette forêt. Elle l'avait repérée depuis près de vingt ans, attirée par son odeur de pins et le gibier en abondance. Elle avait, petit à petit, chassé les monstres et créatures y vivant et seules les filles de glaces lui résistaient encore.   
  
-Seigneur, c'est un Yohko !   
  
Sans rire, pensa Okori en roulant des yeux.   
  
-Il n'est pas mort ! J'ai vu ses yeux bouger ! Reprit la femme.   
  
-Inari-sama nous maudirait si nous laissions mourir son serviteur, va vite à la maison chercher le traîneau ! Ordonna son époux en retirant son manteau pour l'étendre sur le dos de la renarde.   
  
-Tout de suite ! Répondit la femme en l'imitant, se levant ensuite pour courir chez eux.   
  
***  
  
Quand Okori reprit conscience, elle était allongée sur un tas de foin, dans une petite pièce qui devait être une réserve. Il y avait quelques jarres et caisses, contenant de la nourriture, de l'eau-de-vie, de la viande séchée, un lapin tout juste tué suspendu au plafond et qui la fit saliver. Elle abandonna l'idée de se nourrir quand elle voulut se lever. Ses pattes ne la portaient plus, le bout presque insensible était enveloppé de linges sentant le camphre. Sur son dos, on avait posé une lourde couverture de futon et un bol contenant de la soupe froide était à portée de museau. Avec difficulté, la renarde rampa jusqu'au bol et lapa la nourriture, trop affamée pour se soucier d'un éventuel empoisonnement. Elle léchait les derniers restes quand un petit cri d'étonnement la fit sursauter.   
  
-Ho !   
  
C'était une jeune fille, de quinze ou seize ans, aux longs cheveux noirs et aux jolis yeux en amande. Elle avait ouvert le panneau mural séparant la remise du reste de la maison, probablement alertée par le bruit.   
  
-Père, mère ! Yohko-sama est réveillé !   
  
Des exclamations, que Okori identifia comme les voix de ses sauveurs, se firent entendre et un couple d'age mur arriva à son tour, encadrant la jeune fille.   
  
-Yohko-sama ! Vous êtes réveillé ! Nous avons eu peur pour votre vie.   
  
-Cela fait des jours que vous dormiez, nous allions chercher un prêtre au temple pour vous soigner, mais Inari soit loué, vous allez mieux.   
  
-Il a mangé la soupe froide, je vais vous resservir Yohko-sama, fit la jeune fille en reprenant le bol vide, mettant sans crainte ses mains à portée des crocs d'Okori.   
  
-Je suis une femelle, signala la renarde, faisant de nouveau sursauter la famille.   
  
-Je… Je vous prie de m'excuser Yohko-sama, implora l'homme en s'inclinant, je n'ai pas oser vérifier… Enfin je…   
  
-Je comprends. Qui êtes vous ?   
  
-Natsuo, Yohko-dono, et voici mon épouse, Minami et notre fille, Otsume . Nous vous avons trouvée affamée et inconsciente dans la neige.   
  
-Je me souviens… Ces pestes de dames des neiges m'ont égarée.   
  
La jeune fille revint à ce moment là et posa un bol de soupe bouillante devant la renarde affaiblie.   
  
-Voilà Yohko-dono, j'y ai ajouté des herbes qui accélèreront votre convalescence.   
  
-Je ne sens pas mes pattes, s'inquiéta Okori en fixant les lourds pansements.   
  
-Vous aviez les doigts gelés Yohko-dono, intervint Minami, j'ai fait de mon mieux et je ne pense pas qu'on devra vous amputer, mais il faudra rester allongée pendant un certain temps.   
  
Rassurée, Okori hocha la tête et fit un sort au bol de soupe, s'endormant ensuite presque aussitôt.'   
  
***  
  
Shino pencha le carnet sur le côté, lisant les notes que Naruto avait ajoutées dans la marge, comme après coup.   
  
-'Bizarre comme la famille d'Otsume respecte Okori alors qu'avant les humains la détestaient… Je voudrais bien demander des explications là dessus, mais bon, je doute qu'on me raconte, à moi, réincarnation de Kyûbi, les mœurs des renards et des hommes qui les aiment.'   
  
-Sage résolution, nota Shikamaru avec un brin d'ironie. Personne n'aurait put le renseigner sur les yohkos à Konoha de toute façon.   
  
-Bah, pourquoi ? S'étonna Lee.   
  
-C'est limite si le mot 'yohko' n'a pas été barré du vocabulaire, expliqua patiemment Shikamaru.   
  
-Tu sais des choses sur les renards pourtant Shikamaru, nota Chouji.   
  
-Mammifère carnivore pouvant se nourrir de manière omnivore au besoin, à queue touffue et museau pointu. Sa taille varie entre 90 et 120 cm et son poids entre 3,5 et 6,8 kg. La saison des naissances se situe au printemps et une femelle met au monde entre un et six petits, la moyenne étant généralement…   
  
-Pas ceux-là ! Les autres, les kitsunes ! S'emporta Ino en le menaçant du poing.   
  
-Ho, il fallait préciser, se moqua le brun.   
  
-Je vais le tuer, gronda Ino.   
  
-Je le tiens et tu le boxes, ajouta Sakura.   
  
-Ino, Sakura, ça suffit, ordonna Sasuke, Shikamaru, tu pourrais nous éclairer ?   
  
-Désolé, je ne sais pas grand chose d'eux, sinon ce qu'on en dit dans les contes pour enfant… Et bien sûr, Kyûbi No Yohko.   
  
-On n'avance pas, soupira Kiba.   
  
-Il doit bien y avoir un moyen d'en apprendre plus ! Protesta Sakura, les histoires des anciens ou…   
  
-Les anciens et les adultes refusent de parler de Kitsune, intervint à nouveau Shikamaru. Depuis Kyûbi No Yohko, ils nient jusqu'à l'existence même des kitsunes.   
  
- Ouais, pas une bonne idée à mon avis, grommela Kiba en gratouillant le crâne d'Akamaru.   
  
-Existence ? Répéta Ino.   
  
Kiba et Shikamaru échangèrent un regard avant que le jounin s'affale sur son lit d'herbe, croisant les jambes.   
  
-Tu leur dis, j'ai pas envie de me fatiguer.   
  
-Flemmard, grogna le garçon chien avant de reprendre à voix haute. Y'a une colonie de Kitsune sur les terre de Konoha.   
  
De grands cris de protestations retentirent dans la pièce, faisant couiner Akamaru de douleur.   
  
-Pas la peine de crier comme ça !   
  
-Comment ça se fait que personne ne nous en ai jamais rien dit !   
  
-Parce que nous ne sommes que des enfants, expliqua posément Shikamaru, les yeux clos.   
  
-Il s'agit du clan de Kyûbi no Yohko, mais depuis sa mort, ils évitent le contact avec les humains, continua Kiba, les chiens de mon père les rencontrent parfois en chassant… Et c'est pas les renards qui en prennent plein la gueule.   
  
-Le clan de Kyûbi est toujours là… Murmura Sasuke. Dans la forêt de pin, celle ou Okori avait élu domicile… Shino…   
  
-Je continue.   
  
***  
  
'Quand elle se réveilla, plus tard dans la nuit, la remise était devenue glaciale. En tendant l'oreille, elle entendit le mugissement du vent. Il avait dû recommencer à neiger et la température avait baissé à nouveau. Okori allait se rouler en boule, avec difficulté, quand la porte de la remise glissa, laissant apparaître Otsume , une autre couverture dans les bras.   
  
-Yohko-dono ? Je vous amène une couverture.   
  
La jeune fille retira ses socques, puis enfila les getas à porter dans la remise et vint placer la couverture sur l'énorme renard, tentant de la couvrir entièrement.   
  
-Le froid m'a réveillé, j'ai pensé que vous alliez en souffrir.   
  
-Hm… Et toi, n'auras tu pas froid ?   
  
-Oh, je ne pourrai pas me rendormir, je vais rallumer le feu et préparer le repas de demain, ça m'occupera.   
  
-Reste avec moi.   
  
La jeune fille hésita mais la renarde sortit deux queues de sous les couvertures, les claquant l'une contre l'autre et suscitant ainsi une belle flamme rouge.   
  
-Elle ne brûleras rien et subsistera jusqu'à demain, allonge toi contre moi, tu me tiendras chaud.   
  
-Oui Yohko-dono.   
  
-Appelle moi Okori.   
  
-Oui Okori-dono.   
  
***  
  
-Par tout les kamis, que de neige ! S'exclama Otsume , debout à la porte de la maison.   
  
-Cela fait presque quatre siècles que j'existe et j'ai rarement vue autant de neige, déclara Okori, assise près d'elle et contemplant les champs de neige qui arrivaient sous la poitrine de la jeune fille.   
  
Apparemment, les Dames des Neiges avaient mis les moyens pour l'achever. Si elle n'avait pas été recueillie par Otsume et sa famille, elle aurait succombé aux trois derniers jours de tempête.   
  
-Et pourtant il faut aller au temple… soupira Otsume , ajustant son chapeau et le manteau de paille.   
  
-Que fais-tu là bas ? S'étonna la renarde, es-tu Miko ?   
  
Otsume secoua la tête en souriant.   
  
-J'aide les prêtres au ménage et à soigner les indigents. Ils ont beaucoup fait l'année dernière pendant l'épidémie, quand j'ai dû soigner père et mère.   
  
-Je vois. Mais tu ne seras pas là bas avant ce soir.   
  
-Je passerai la nuit la bas alors.   
  
La renarde se secoua et sauta dans la neige, s'y enfonçant jusqu'au garrot. Aussitôt, la mère d'Otsume se précipita.   
  
-Okori-dono ! Vos pattes !   
  
-Je vais mieux Minami ! Mes pattes se portent bien et j'ai besoin de me défouler. J'accompagne Otsume au temple et j'en profiterai pour chasser.   
  
La femme hésita, mais finit par donner son accord et la renarde partit, précédant la jeune fille pour lui tracer la route. Au bout de deux heures de trajet cependant, la renarde finit par stopper et bondit sur place, faisant demi-tour pour chercher la jeune fille qui peinait à la suivre.   
  
-On n'y arrivera pas ainsi, grimpe sur mon dos, petite tortue.   
  
-Hein ?! Mais jamais je n'oserais Okori-dono, ce serait sacrilège de vous utiliser comme moyen de transport…   
  
-Fais ce que je te dis, ordonna Okori en s'aplatissant au sol.   
  
La jeune fille hésita puis s'assit sur le dos de la renarde, s'accrochant de toutes ses forces au cou musclé.   
  
-Tiens toi bien, je vais aller vite.   
  
Aussitôt dit, la renarde s'élança, courant si vite qu'elle ne s'enfonçait pas dans la neige. Otsume poussa d'abord un cri de surprise, crispant ses petits poings dans la fourrure rousse et brune, mais elle se détendit rapidement, s'émerveillant de la vitesse à laquelle les paysages défilaient.   
  
-C'est merveilleux Okori-dono ! Vous êtes extraordinaire !   
  
-Et tu n'as rien vu ! Assura la renarde avant de bondir, passant cette fois de cimes en cimes, accompagnée de ses hurlements de défi et du rire de la jeune fille.   
  
Après une heure de cavalcade, Okori ralentit pour reprendre son souffle et jeta un regard à la jeune fille, toujours sur son dos, les joues rosies par l'aventure et le froid. Elles échangèrent un regard et se remirent à rire, jusqu'à ce que l'humaine se remette lentement, retirant son chapeau de paille et cherche un point de repère.   
  
-Heu... Okori-dono ?   
  
-Oui Otsume?   
  
-On a dépassé le temple.   
  
Et elles se remirent à rire.   
  
***  
  
Au printemps, Okori quitta la petite famille pour se trouver une tanière, mais resta en contact avec eux, venant leurs rendre de fréquentes visites, leur donnant une partie de sa chasse. La guerre qu'elle avait menée, pendant l'hiver, contre les femmes des neiges, avait chassées celles ci dans un autre territoire, rendant l'hiver plus doux et attirant sur la renarde la reconnaissance des hommes qui vivaient là. Même les prêtres l'accueillaient volontiers les nuits de blizzard, la laissant se reposer la nuit et s'émerveillant des flammes éternelles qu'elle laissait dans leurs temples en guise de remerciements.   
  
Au printemps donc, alors que la jeune renarde chassait un cerf, elle reconnut le pas de son amie, claquant contre les pierres du chemin. Décidant qu'elle pourrait toujours retrouver le cerf, Okori bondit joyeusement vers le chemin, agitant joyeusement ses queues.   
  
-Bonjour Otsume ! Comment ça va ?   
  
La jeune fille sursauta et essuya rapidement ses yeux avant de se tourner vers la renarde, devenue son amie depuis l'hiver.   
  
-Okori-dono… Bonjour…   
  
-Ca ne va pas ? S'inquiéta la renarde en venant renifler ses joues salées par les larmes.   
  
-Si, si, j'ai juste un rhume des foin, mentit la jeune fille.   
  
La renarde s'assit devant elle, fronçant les sourcils.   
  
-Je n'aime pas le mensonge Otsume , qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Où as tu déchiré ta manche ? Ajouta t'elle en remarquant l'accroc à l'épaule, Otsume étant habituellement si soigneuse.   
  
La jeune fille hoqueta, n'osant lever les yeux et se jeta soudain sur la renarde, entourant son cou de ses bras et enfouissant son visage dans la fourrure soyeuse, pleurant toute les larmes de son corps.   
  
-Mais, mais… Otsume ! Que se passe t'il ? Hoooo, du calme du calme !   
  
Okori se creusa la cervelle, cherchant comment réconforter la jeune fille et décida qu'elle aurait besoin de mains pour lui tapoter le dos. Elle agita ses queues, faisant apparaître autour d'elles une petite maison traditionnelle, quelques serviteurs pour leur faire du thé, et se transformant elle même en femme.   
  
-Allons allons…   
  
-O... Okori-dono ? S'étonna Otsume au milieu de ses larmes, mais comment ?   
  
-C'est un de mes pouvoirs, éluda rapidement la renarde avec un geste de la main, dis moi ce qui se passe…   
  
Otsume se redressa, s'étonnant de sentir les tatamis sous ses jambes au lieu des pierres du chemin et s'essuya les yeux de la manche.   
  
-C'est… C'est au village… Le fils du chef…   
  
-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tes parents ne vont pas être expulsés hein ?   
  
-Peut être… si… Si je…   
  
-Otsume, respire un bon coup et explique moi calmement.   
  
-Il veut que, en échange de la maison et de la paix de mes parents, je... il veut que je… Il a essayé de… reprit Otsume, cherchant ses mots.   
  
Il n'en fallut pas plus à la renarde pour comprendre.   
  
-Il a essayé d'abuser de toi, acheva t'elle d'une voix neutre, provoquant une nouvelle crise de larmes de l'humaine.   
  
-J'ai réussit à lui échapper, mais j'ai trop peur Okori-dono ! S'il vient à la maison, que vais-je faire ? Lui céder ?   
  
-Ho, alors ça pas question ! S'emporta la renarde, ta famille est sous ma protection et qu'il y pose un doigt et je lui arracherais ! Je vais aller écorcher ce fils de crapaud !   
  
-Non ! Okori-dono ! S'affola Otsume, saisissant la renarde par le kimono. Si vous le tuez, mes parents seront expulsés, ou pire, mis a mort !   
  
-Mais je ne vais pas le laisser te tripoter comme une prostitué ou… Ou peut être bien que si… Acheva la renarde avec un sourire cruel.   
  
La jeune fille lâcha son amie avec un regard horrifié.   
  
-Okori-dono !   
  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je me charge de lui et je te jure qu'il ne mourras pas et te laisseras en paix. Maintenant, parle moi de lui, je dois tout savoir. Toi, sert nous du thé et ces petits trucs sucrés drôlement bon.   
  
-Des manjis, traduisit Otsume au serviteur décontenancé, habituée au vocabulaire décalé de son amie.   
  
-Voilà, des man-trucs. Allez vite !'   
  
***  
  
Shino stoppa brièvement dans son récit, contemplant un dessin brouillon qui, après examen attentif, représentait Naruto, un kunai dans chaque main et un autre entre les dents, proclamant que ceux qui liraient la suite avait intérêt à avoir envie de mourir et bien fait leur testament.   
  
***  
  
'Quelques heures plus tard, alors que Otsume était assise sur le palier de sa maison, essuyant encore ses larmes, elle entendit un cheval approcher. Elle se redressa, prête à accueillir le visiteur, quand elle reconnut le cavalier.   
  
-Namekuji-san !   
  
-Bonjour Otsume , je savais que tu serais ici.   
  
-Ho non, mais que faites vous ici ?   
  
-Et bien, fit le jeune homme, faisant tourner son cheval près de la jeune fille, je suis venu te rappeler notre accord.   
  
-Je n'ai jamais donné mon accord ! Protesta la jeune fille.   
  
-Te voilà bien insolente Otsume , gronda sévèrement le jeune homme, dois-je te rappeler qui est le maître de ces terres ?   
  
-N… Non Seigneur, mais…   
  
-Mais quoi ?   
  
-Je… Emmenez- moi seigneur…   
  
Cette fois, le jeune homme eut un sursaut de surprise.   
  
-T'emmener ?!   
  
-Je n'oserai jamais revoir mes parents si je me donne à vous, je préfèrerais mourir. Je vous en prie, emmenez-moi.   
  
Le jeune seigneur pesa longuement le pour ou le contre, puis avisant la jambe d'Otsume qui apparaissait au bas du kimono, blanche et fine, il ne résista pas.   
  
-Très bien, alors, monte vite, ou je te prends sur le champ.   
  
La jeune fille acquiesça et grimpa derrière le jeune homme, s'agrippant à sa taille. Le noble frémit en sentant les petites mains d'Otsume sur son torse et fouetta son cheval, pressé de posséder la jeune femme. Il avait à peine disparut que la porte d'entrée coulissa, laissant apparaître le père d'Otsume.   
  
-Ils sont partis.   
  
-J'espère qu'elle sait ce qu'elle fait, s'inquiéta sa femme.   
  
-J'espère aussi, ajouta Otsume, assise dans l'ombre, en arrière.   
  
***  
  
-Je serai dans mes appartements, qu'on ne me dérange pas, ordonna le jeune seigneur en poussant sa compagne devant lui. D'ailleurs, je ne veux personne dans les environs, déguerpissez !   
  
Les serviteurs et suivantes acceptèrent et s'éparpillèrent, les servantes adressant des regards compatissants à la jolie femme.   
  
Qui n'était autre qu'Okori, métamorphosée en Otsume. Elle sentit les jeunes filles passer près d'elle et grimaça. Aucune n'était vierge, et certaines sentaient encore le sexe et le sang. Quand aux hommes, si aucun n'avait subit les mêmes outrages, ils portaient de nombreuses trace de coups. Un bref moment, la renarde fut tentée de se retourner et d'arracher la gorge de Namekuji mais elle se retint, se remémorant la promesse faite à Otsume qu'elle ne tuerait pas le jeune homme. Le noble la mena à sa chambre et tira les panneaux extérieurs, cachant la vue de dehors.   
  
-Bien, nous y sommes ma belle.   
  
-Seigneur…   
  
-Déshabille toi, ordonna t'il d'un ton sec, défaisant sa ceinture.   
  
Okori retint la remarque acerbe qui lui venait et tourna le dos au noble, dénouant sa propre ceinture. Elle avait prévu de faire une belle peur au jeune homme pour le décourager. Peut être se transformer en sans-visage, ces fantômes de femmes noyées qui errent sur les berges, ou bien… tiens oui, mettre un visage de monstre sur son ventre, quand elle se tournerais, il aurait la peur de sa vie. Elle allait mettre son plan à exécution quand le jeune homme approcha soudainement et l'attrapa par derrière, couvrant un de ses seins de sa main. Surprise, Okori essaya de se dégager.   
  
-Veux tu cesser de bouger ? Gronda t'il, caressant le téton du pouce.   
  
Okori se figea, non pas par obéissance mais parce que, mine de rien, c'était foutrement agréable ça.   
  
-Bien, sois sage et tu aimeras sûrement ça, reprit Namekuji, repoussant le kimono de l'autre main pour lui embrasser les épaules.   
  
Avec un grognement de plaisir, Okori inclina la tête et plissa les yeux, se débarrassant rapidement de ses vêtements.   
  
-Hooo, je veux plus, murmura t'elle avec de se retourner et se jeter sur le jeune homme, les faisant tout deux chuter au sol, plus et maintenant !'   
  
***  
  
Shino se tut.   
  
-Et ben quoi ? Continue !   
  
-Attendez, fit il en relisant ce qui suivait.   
  
Il secoua la tête, stupéfait, et remonta ses lunettes pour relire une troisième fois le passage.   
  
Puis il rougit.   
  
Très vite et très fort.   
  
-Shino-kun ? S'inquiéta Hinata.   
  
-On... heu... on va passer cette partie, marmonna le brun en rabaissant ses lunettes.   
  
Il allait tourner la page quand Kiba lui prit le cahier des mains, cherchant le passage incriminé.   
  
-Ho, allez ça doit pas être si… terrible… Ho… pu…tain…   
  
Kiba lu le passage à son tour, passa au vermillon soutenu et rendit brutalement le carnet à Shino.   
  
-Passe le passage.   
  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y a d'écrit ? S'enquit Tenten.   
  
-Tu veux pas savoir ! Rétorquèrent les deux camarades d'une même voix.   
  
***  
  
'-PITIE ! ASSEZ ! S'écria le jeune homme en s'écartant de la femme, tombant presque hors du futon.   
  
-Quoi déjà ? S'étonna Okori en s'agenouillant.   
  
-Mais c'est la sixième fois ! Protesta t'il, épuisé.   
  
Il frissonna quand la jeune fille devant lui éclata d'un rire moqueur, se roulant sur les draps trempés de sueur.   
  
-Tu as mordu plus que tu pouvais avaler, on dirait.   
  
-Mordu ?! Moi ? C'est toi qui m'as mordu ! Protesta le jeune homme, portant la main à la plus profonde des plaies, sur son épaule, qui saignait encore.   
  
-Oups, fit la renarde, mutine en roulant sur le ventre, s'étirant sensuellement.   
  
-Je ne te reconnais plus Otsume, marmonna le noble, reculant comme Okori approchait de lui à quatre pattes, prête à recommencer, un regard prédateur aux lèvres.   
  
-Je te fais peur ? Demanda la renarde en se redressant, exposant son corps nu aux yeux du jeune qui se sentit réagir malgré sa fatigue.   
  
-N..Non…   
  
-Alors on recommence ?   
  
-Laisse moi me reposer… Je t'en prie.   
  
-C'est toi qui supplie maintenant nobliau ? S'étonna Okori en le renversant sur le dos, s'installant sans complexe sur son ventre.   
  
-Ce n'est pas possible, tu n'es pas Otsume… Qui es-tu ? Qu'est tu ?!   
  
Encore une fois, Okori éclata de rire, la tête rabattue en arrière, ses ongles traçant de longues traces rouges sur le torse de son amant.   
  
-Tu es plus malin que je ne le croyais Namekuji, finit elle par dire. Devine ce que je suis…   
  
-Un démon… Une onna-yama…Une fantôme de suicidée ou… ou…   
  
Okori se hissa sur les genoux, cambrant les reins et lui jeta un regard narquois.   
  
-Non non, plus simple…   
  
-Un... Une…Ho Kami, murmura le jeune homme d'une voix tremblante en voyant les queues d'Okori se déployer au dessus d'elle comme un éventail de serpents, une Yohko !!!   
  
Autour du sourire cruel et pervers de la renarde, son corps se métamorphosa progressivement en celui de la Yohko, surplombant toujours le noble terrorisé.   
  
-Otsume et ses parents sont sous ma protection, nobliau dépravé, tu les as offensé autant que tu m'a offensée en faisant une proposition aussi écoeurante à Otsume.   
  
-Yohko-sama ! Pardonnez moi ! Brailla le jeune homme, au secours !!!!   
  
-Appelle tes serviteurs si tu veux, tu les as chassés pour jouir en toute tranquillité. Je devrais te tuer pour laver l'affront que tu as fait à la famille d'Otsume, tu sais.   
  
Elle sentit l'odeur de l'urine du jeune homme lui parvenir et sourit deux fois plus, l'humiliant avec plaisir.   
  
-Mais tu m'as fait un joli cadeau, tu sais, je n'imaginais pas que le sexe était aussi agréable… Pour ça, je te laisse vivre. Mais, brutalise encore une seule personne, homme ou femme, par des coups ou des viols, et je viendrai personnellement te trancher les couilles et te les faire avaler, avant de te pendre avec tes propres entrailles. Compris ? Demanda la renarde, pressant sa truffe contre le visage de Namekuji.   
  
-Oui !! Promis je ne ferais plus jamais de mal à quiconque ! Je me repentirai, je ferais un pèlerinage !!! Je deviendrai moine !   
  
-Alors je te laisse vivre…Et qui sait… On pourrait remettre ça un jour que tu seras plus endurant…   
  
Sur ce, Okori reprit l'apparence d'Otsume et enfila son kimono avant de saluer moqueusement le noble prostré au sol, sous le choc. Elle sortit de la pièce et chercha son chemin dans les grands couloirs de la demeure seigneuriale, mise de bonne humeur par son dépucelage et la leçon qu'elle venait de donner au jeune homme. Au détour d'un couloir, elle rencontra un petit groupe de servantes qui la dévisagèrent avec surprise.   
  
-Bonjour !   
  
-Otsume-chan ? Est-ce que ça va ? S'exclama l'une d'elle en se précipitant vers elle. Je suis désolée, je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'en empêcher, pardonne moi…   
  
-Ca va, ça va, assura Okori.   
  
-Ton kimono est ouvert, fit la jeune servante, tendant les mains pour le refermer.   
  
-Laisse ma belle, je ne suis pas Otsume.   
  
Sous les yeux stupéfaits des servantes, Okori rassembla sa chevelure, la tournicota pour en faire un chignon et finit par y planter une branche d'arbre apparue comme par magie, alors que les traits d'Otsume se modifiaient pour devenir ceux d'Okori et que les marques de ses joues réapparaissaient.   
  
-Mais.. Qui.. .Et le jeune maître ?   
  
-Ho, lui, il ne vous touchera plus jamais, et si jamais il recommençait, allez en parler à Otsume, elle me transmettra le message.   
  
-Mais qui êtes vous Ma Dame ? Redemanda la servante comme Okori s'éloignait, le kimono toujours ouvert.   
  
La renarde stoppa puis se tourna à demi, écartant sa robe pour montrer ses fesses et les quatre queues qui s'y rattachaient.   
  
-Okori, Yonbi no Yohko, Maîtresse de cette forêt et protectrice de ceux qui y vivent !'   
  
***  
  
Shino ferma le livre, toujours écarlate et leva les yeux vers ses amis, observant les diverses réactions à sa lecture. Kiba se roulait par terre, les mains sur les oreilles en criant 'trop d'information, trop d'information !!!!', Iruka balbutiait des 'quiquequoicomment' à la suite, Kakashi s'éventait avec le Paradis du Batifolage et à peu près tout le monde était sous le choc.   
  
-Je voulais pas connaître les rêves érotiques de Naruto, gémit Kiba.   
  
-Moi non plus, assura Sasuke, plus traumatisé qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre.   
  
-Si ca peut vous rassurer, marmonna Shino en rouvrant le livre, il a été aussi choqué que vous.   
  
'Si Okori m'envoie ces rêves exprès, je jure que je lui arracherai les poils un à un à la cire ! J'ai déjà assez de problème avec ma vie amoureuse comme ça pour avoir des souvenirs de sexe dans le rôle d'une FEMME ! Ew ew ew ! Je ne pourrai plus jamais regarder Sasuke dans les yeux après ça !!!'   
  
-Qu'est ce que j'ai a voir la dedans ? Grommela le brun. Non oubliez, je veux pas savoir finalement.   
  
-Elle avait l'air drôlement chaude Okori en tout cas, finit par dire Kiba.   
  
-Les yohkos sont des êtres aimant le contact, surtout sexuel, expliqua Shikamaru, son impassibilité totalement faussée par son front écarlate. Ils sont réputés n'avoir aucune pudeur, ni tabou concernant le sexe, et épuisent souvent leurs partenaires, parfois à mort.   
  
-Pas de précision ! S'exclama Ino, pas de précision ! J'en sais déjà trop.   
  
-Moi, c'est Naruto que je ne pourrai jamais plus voir en face, marmonna Sakura. Hinata, ça va ?   
  
-Homondieuhomondieuhomondieuhomon, murmurait la jeune fille sous le choc.   
  
-Elle s'en remettra, déclara Neji en se frottant les joues.   
  
-Finalement ce n'était pas la peine de lui expliquer le coup des fleurs et des abeilles, marmonna Kakashi avant de se faire frapper avec son propre livre. Aie ! Iruka ! Mais j'y suis pour rien ! C'est pas moi qui lui ai mis ces idées en tête !   
  
-Tu lis le Paradis du Batifolage devant lui tout les jours !   
  
-Mais aie, aie !   
  
-Iruka-senseï, si c'était ça, Sasuke et Sakura auraient le même genre de rêve vous savez.   
  
-SHIKAMARU ! S'exclamèrent d'une même voix les intéressés   
  
Shino roula des yeux et tourna la page, reprenant sa lecture.   
  
-'Nuit de samedi à dimanche : Dieu merci demain c'est repos. Si les rêves continuent à se rythme, je vais m'endormir en plein entrainement. Bref, sans rire. Cinquième rêve…. 


	8. Kozuki

A Vy: Qu'est ce Sasuke a à voir là-dedans? *regard innocent* ça, c'est aux fans de yaoi de répondre ^^. Je tiens à prévenir d'ailleurs, il y aura d'autre allusion plus ou moins subtiles au yaoi (ou relation homosexuelle) dans 'Neuf rêves', si vous savez que vous n'aimerez pas, c'est pas là peine de continuer à lire ou m'envoyer des flames, j'ai pas envie de participer à une croisade en ce moment.  
  
Et maintenant, la fic!  
  
Neuf rêves     
  
***    
  
07 Kozuki[1]   
  
***    
  
Série : Naruto   
  
Autrice : Kineko, maitre Renarde.   
  
Genre : Sérieux, angst, ré interprétation de perso et d'évènements, spoiler probable et modification de l'histoire à partir de la troisième épreuve de l'examen des ninjas.   
  
Couple : Okori+Kinro (perso original)   
  
Disclaimer: Naruto et tous les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto.   
  
Autre : Okori, Kinro, la vieille, Koma, Soma et Kozuki sont à moi, Yoruno à vendre, pas cher, presque pas servit.   
  
***    
  
'Il faisait trop chaud en ce soir d'été. Trop chaud pour la yohko à cinq queues qui se traînait hors de sa tanière. Ca devenait si dur d'avancer, de marcher, de courir… Son propre corps la trahissait, après cinq siècles d'existence. Une vieille Nibi arriva en trottinant derrière elle, venant renifler ses flancs.   
  
-Vous ne devriez pas bouger ma Dame.   
  
-J'ai soif, grommela Okori sans s'arrêter, émergeant dans l'air moite de la nuit.   
  
Rampant toujours avec difficultés, Okori avança vers l'eau, buvant longuement. Puis, sa peine nullement allégée, elle entra dans l'eau, flottant avec délice dans l'eau fraîche.   
  
-Okori-dono ! Couina la vieille femelle en sautant nerveusement sur la berge, ce n'est pas prudent dans votre état ! Revenez voyons !   
  
-La paix la vieille, ordonna Okori en nageant plus profond, ne sentant plus le poids qui lui alourdissait les entrailles.   
  
La vieille renarde sembla hésiter, puis déguerpit en criant, laissant Okori flotter paisiblement, dormant à demi. Quand elle revint, quelques minutes plus tard, elle était accompagnée d'un sanbi gris aux yeux rouge. Celui ci approcha de l'eau, baissant le museau vers l'onde sombre et soupira.   
  
-Okori-san, ce n'est pas raisonnable.   
  
-Je suis connue pour être raisonnable moi ? Depuis quand ? Rétorqua la grande renarde d'un ton insolent.   
  
-Depuis que vous portez vos premiers petits, répondit le renard gris, s'asseyant posément au sol.   
  
-Kinro[2], tu m'agaces.   
  
-Ce sont aussi mes enfants Okori-san, j'aimerais les élever et ne pas les pleurer avant leur naissance.   
  
-Et moi j'aimerais ne plus les porter, rétorqua Okori en revenant vers la rive, retournant à la pesanteur.   
  
Elle se hissa avec peine sur la terre ferme, aidée de Kinro qui prit pour l'occasion l'apparence d'un bel homme aux longs cheveux d'argent. L'imitant, Okori devint une grande femme noble, son ventre bombé semblant presque proche d'éclater.   
  
-Aie, gémit t'elle en se massant les reins.   
  
-Tout va bien Okori-dono ? S'affola aussitôt la vieille renarde.   
  
Okori soupira tout en massant ses reins.   
  
-Oui oui, la vieille, ça devient juste difficile de me lever avec un tel poids…   
  
-Vous en avez au moins trois d'une ventrée Okori-dono, déclara la renarde, se transformant en vieille servante pour aider Okori à retourner dans la tanière.   
  
Pour une fois, Okori ne répondit pas au sage conseil, poussant un long gémissement.   
  
-Okori-san ? Fit Kinro.   
  
-Ow.   
  
-Tout va bien Ma Dame ?   
  
-OW.   
  
-Les petits arrivent ?!   
  
-_OW_   
  
-Inari-sama… Kinro-dono ! Vite, faites de la tanière une pièce civilisée, allez allez.   
  
-Oui la vieille !   
  
***  
  
Quand Kinro fut enfin autorisé à voir sa femme et leurs enfants, il trouva la gobi penchée au dessus des trois petites boules de poils qui tétaient avidement.   
  
-Okori-san ?   
  
-Ca vient de moi ? Ces toutes petites choses ?   
  
Le sanbi lécha le museau de sa femme, puis s'assit près d'elle, observant ses enfants.   
  
-Ils sont tout petits… Minuscules… Celui la me ressemble.. Un peu… au niveau des oreilles.   
  
-Ils te ressemblent tout les trois Okori-san, fit Kinro, ce sont tes enfants.   
  
-Mais si, regarde, celui la, il a ta forme de museau… Ou alors c'est celui de mon père.   
  
Kinro roula des yeux, amusé malgré lui par l'émerveillement de la jeune maman.   
  
-J'ai du mal à croire que c'est ta première portée Okori-san.   
  
-Moi aussi…   
  
-Je veux dire… tu a cinq cent douze ans…   
  
-Cinq cent treize, corrigea Okori, poussant du museau le plus petit des renardeaux pour qu'il trouve ses mamelles.   
  
-La plupart des yohkos de ton age ont déjà été mère des dizaines de fois…   
  
-Kinro, tu m'as déjà vu en action, j'ai l'air d'une yohko normale ?   
  
-Non. Après tout, tu m'as choisi comme époux, alors que je ne suis qu'un sanbi et que tu avais des yonbi et gobi comme prétendant…   
  
-Tu me plais plus. Hé ! Regarde la fille ! Ca va être une aventurière elle, comme sa maman ! T'enfuis pas Kozuki, reste là.   
  
-Tu lui donnes un nom ? S'étonna Kinro.   
  
-Ben oui, pourquoi ?   
  
-Okori…elle restera une ichibi.   
  
La gobi redressa la tête d'un geste brusque en entendant la phrase qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre. Celle qui signait l'arrêt de mort d'un de ses enfants.   
  
-Non…   
  
-Elle ne vivra qu'une dizaine d'années… Ne t'attache pas à elle… Les garçons par contre…   
  
Pendant que Kinro s'extasiait sur les yeux de ses fils, cherchant le nom à leur donner, Okori garda le regard fixé sur la petite boule de poils rousse qui tétait.   
  
***  
  
Une lune s'était écoulée, et Okori du se rendre à la raison. Alors que Soma et Koma[3], les deux males, ne grandissaient que très peu, la petite Kozuki avait déjà ouvert ses yeux et oreilles, et commençait à ramper, ignorée de tous, sauf de sa mère qui la couvait avec attention, la ramenant au nid quand elle s'éloignait trop.   
  
-Reviens là Kozuki…   
  
-Mama…   
  
-Oui,maman est là… Murmura Okori, ramenant la minuscule petite renarde entre ses pattes.   
  
Kozuki gazouilla, se blottissant entre les pattes de sa mère et s'endormit là, ses frères encore assoupis contre le ventre maternel.   
  
-Vous devriez la laisser partir Okori-dono, fit une voix dans l'ombre.   
  
-C'est ma fille la vieille, elle est encore trop petite…   
  
-Ho, elle sera plus vieille que moi bien avant moi, rétorqua la vieille renarde en approchant.   
  
-Tu vas la réveiller ! Silence !   
  
-Ca dort comme une pierre à cet age Okori-dono, continua la vieille sur le même ton. Vous ne devriez pas la couver ainsi.Elle sera adulte dans moins d'un an.   
  
-Non ! C'est une erreur ! Elle sera une nibi ! Je sens sa force se développer de jour en jour et…   
  
La vieille soupira en secouant la tête.   
  
-Elle ne sera jamais une nibi. Elle n'a pas assez de pouvoirs pour se faire entendre des humains, ni même faire venir les flammes. Il sera préférable de la laisser aller ou elle veut.Ne vous attachez pas…   
  
-C'est ma fille !   
  
-Nous avons toutes eut un jour un enfant sans pouvoir Okori-dono. La seule chose à faire est de les laisser vivre leur vie d'animal.   
  
-Je ne l'abandonnerais jamais ! Disparais ! Laisse-moi avec mes enfants !   
  
***  
  
-Mama…   
  
-Je suis là Kozuki… Je suis là… Murmura Okori en caressant la fourrure de sa fille.   
  
La très vieille renarde soupira de soulagement, apercevant à peine la silhouette de sa mère au travers de sa cataracte.   
  
-Maman est là… Tout va bien ma fille.   
  
-Koma ? Soma ?   
  
-Ils sont dehors avec papa…   
  
Kozuki soupira de nouveau, sa respiration sifflante.   
  
-Kozuki… Est pas normale, hein ?   
  
-Pourquoi tu dis ça ma puce ?   
  
-Kozuki va mourir, souffla la vieille renarde, mais mama est toujours jeune. Kozuki vieillit, mais pas Koma et Soma. Kozuki a eut des bébés. Et les bébés de Kozuki ont eut des bébés aussi. Mais Koma et Soma sont encore des bébés.   
  
-Non, c'est pas toi ma puce. C'est nous qui ne sommes pas normaux… Murmura Okori en caressant la nuque de sa fille.   
  
-Mais Kozuki, elle est contente… elle a pas vécu longtemps, mais elle a vécu comme il fallait. Mama ?   
  
-Oui Kozuki ?   
  
-Un bébé du bébé de Kozuki… Elle est comme mama… Elle sera encore toute petite quand sa mama va mourir…   
  
-Je vais m'en occuper Kozuki… Promis.   
  
-Merci mama… Soupira une dernière fois Kozuki. Merci.   
  
***  
  
-Je te l'avais dit Okori-san.   
  
Okori détourna les yeux de la petite tombe devant elle. Kinro approchait, ses deux fils dans les bras.   
  
-elle a vécu onze ans… c'est déjà beaucoup pour une ichibi.   
  
-elle a vécu sa vie Kinro.   
  
-Tu n'aurais pas souffert si tu ne t'étais pas attachée à elle.   
  
-Soma sera un nibi, déclara soudain Okori en approchant de son époux. Il mourra dans moins de deux siècles… Et je le verrais mourir aussi…   
  
-Et bien… Oui… mais…   
  
-Est ce que je ne dois pas m'attacher à lui aussi ? Fit Okori en se penchant vers Kinro, lui prenant Soma des bras.   
  
-Mais ce n'est pas pareil Okori-san… Il va vivre plus longtemps et…   
  
-Kinro… Kozuki était ma fille… mon enfant, au même titre que Koma et Soma. Je ne peux pas ne pas les aimer. Ou m'attacher. N'essaye pas de me faire changer d'avis. Je souffrirais en les voyant mourir, c'est vrai. Mais je ne vais pas les aimer moins pour autant. Je vivrais comme il faut. Et pas autrement.'   
  
***  
  
-'c'est étrange. Pendant les rêves, je ne suis pas spectateur, mais acteur. Ce que vit Okori,je le vis aussi,ce qu'elle ressent, ce qu'elle découvre… tout ça, je le vis aussi. Sa grossesse, son accouchement (urk, les femmes subissent vraiment toutes ça ?!), sa joie d'avoir les enfants et… Et puis Kozuki. La petite puce. J'ai jamais pensé à être papa un jour… Je ne sais pas si ça me plairait, si je serais un bon père ou pas… Mais quand je pense à Kozuki… J'ai l'impression de savoir un peu ce que ça serait. Un vrai père et une vraie mère, ça doit pouvoir aimer son enfant, peut importe ce à quoi il ressemble…   
  
Qui étaient mes parents pour que j'aie grandi seul ? Jamais personne ne m'en a parlé.On m'a juste dis qu'ils étaient mort tout les deux. Je ne connais même pas leur nom… Uzumaki, c'était le nom de mon père ou de ma mère ? Et lequel a choisi le prénom de Naruto ?   
  
Est-ce que j'ai eut des parents au moins ? Ou juste des géniteurs qui m'ont 'fabriqué' pour avoir un réceptacle pour le Kyûbi ?'   
  
-J'aurais du lui dire…   
  
Shino releva les yeux de sa lecture et interrogea Kakashi du regard. Le professeur semblait l'image même de l'abattement. Epaules basses, tête baissée, il fixait d'un regard morne l'herbe devant lui. Il finit par secouer la tête et se leva, époussetant son pantalon.   
  
-Je vais prendre l'air, continuez sans moi, grommela t'il en s'éloignant d'un pas rapide, desserrant son col d'un geste nerveux.   
  
Iruka tenta de le retenir, mais son aîné l'esquiva aisément et accéléra sa fuite. Iruka hésita, jeta un regard aux adolescents, puis se leva à son tour.   
  
-On reviens, attendez nous pour continuer !   
  
-Faudrait savoir, protesta Shikamaru.   
  
-Qu'est ce qu'ils ont ? Demanda Kiba en les suivant du regard.   
  
Sakura jeta un regard à Sasuke.   
  
-Sasuke, tu crois que…   
  
-Que je ne veux pas en savoir plus, ni même imaginer ce qu'il y a entre eux, déclara Sasuke d'un ton froid.   
  
-Sasuke, je ne pensais pas forcément à ça, protesta Sakura.   
  
-A quoi alors ? S'enquit Neji.   
  
-Kakashi-senseï sait des choses sur la famille de Naruto, vous vous rappelez hier ? Apparemment c'était un ami de son père. Un ami proche…   
  
-Il sait des choses sur Naruto que nous ignorons, compris Shikamaru.   
  
***  
  
-Kakashi ! Kakashi attend ! Mais c'est pas vrai, KAKASHI !   
  
-Iruka, s'il te plait, gronda Kakashi sans se retourner, laisse moi seul un moment.   
  
Le brun obéissait habituellement à son aîné.c'était ainsi depuis leur enfance, quand Kakashi l'aidait à préparer leurs mauvais coups en commun. C'était peut être lui qui en avait l'idée, mais c'était le jeune chuunin qui les exécutaient, suffisamment discret pour ne pas laisser de preuves derrière lui. Mais cette fois, Iruka n'obéit pas. Il dépassa rapidement son ami et se planta devant lui, l'obligeant à s'arrêter.   
  
-Non.   
  
-Iruka….   
  
-C'est au sujet d'Inori-senseï. Kakashi écoute…   
  
-J'aurais du le dire à Naruto.   
  
- On n'en avait pas le droit. Tu te souviens ce qu'a dit le Sandaime.   
  
-'Pas tant que Naruto n'est pas suffisamment mûr pour comprendre', cita Kakashi d'un ton amer. Mais… Commença Kakashi avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux en pétard, quand j'entends ce qu'il dit… Je voulais lui éviter de souffrir Iruka…Je croyais même avoir réussi et… Et en fait… J'ai rien pu faire pour l'aider.   
  
-Kakashi…   
  
-J'avais juré à Inori-senseï de m'occuper de lui s'il lui arrivait malheur. D'être comme un frère… Et qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?! RIEN !   
  
-Tu es trop dur envers toi. Tu ignorais que Naruto avait survécu toutes ces années… Et puis, tu n'avais que quatorze ans quand Inori et Hayashi[4] sont mort. Tu n'aurais jamais pu t'occuper d'un bébé. Jamais su non plus.   
  
-J'aurais du faire quelque chose. Et lui dire…   
  
Iruka eut un petit sourire et posa sa main sur la nuque de Kakashi, le forçant à le regarder.   
  
-Kakashi. Dès que tout est finit, je te promets qu'on raconte tout à Naruto. Sa vie, son héritage, tout.   
  
-Qu'est ce que je ferais sans toi, grommela le ninja au sharingan.   
  
-Ho, tu serais probablement un criminel recherché de rang S ou un truc du genre.   
  
-Je t'aime aussi.   
  
-Retournons avec les gosses, déclara Iruka après avoir copieusement rougit et injurié son meilleur ami.   
  
Quand les deux hommes arrivèrent à portée d'oreilles des élèves, ce fut pour entendre un grand débat entre les filles et les garçons concernant l'instinct maternel de Kyûbi.   
  
-Elever un renardeau voué à la mort est stupide.   
  
-Ca peut te sembler stupide Shikamaru, mais pas à moi, rétorqua Ino.   
  
-Ni moi, ajouta Sakura.   
  
-Mais, elle sait qu'ils vont vite mourir, pourquoi elle veut quand même élever les ichibis ? Demanda Kiba, désemparé.   
  
-C'est quelque chose que les hommes ne comprendront peut être jamais, murmura Hinata.   
  
-Quoi donc ?   
  
-L'instinct maternel.   
  
-Le quoi ? Répéta Kiba.   
  
-Kiba, quand une chienne à des petits, tu les lui retirerait avant le sevrage ?   
  
-Pour me faire arracher les mains à coup de crocs ?!!!   
  
-C'est ça l'instinct maternel, expliqua doucement Hinata.   
  
-Ha… Mais je ne comprends toujours pas Okori…   
  
-C'est comme… Comme si elle mettait au monde un enfant gravement malade, et qu'elle sait qu'il mourra avant ses un an. Ca reste quand même son bébé. Son enfant. Elle ne va pas s'en désintéresser pour autant.   
  
-Je comprends toujours pas…   
  
-Alors reste ignare, c'est une question d'hormone, déclara Ino.   
  
-Les enfants, les enfants, c'est bon… On se calme.   
  
-Ha ! On vous attendait Senseï !   
  
-Excusez nous, déclara Iruka en se rasseyant, vous pouvez reprendre.   
  
-Heu.. Kakashi-senseï, débuta Sakura en hésitant, encouragée du regard par ses amis, heu…c'est au sujet… De la famille de Naruto…   
  
-La famille de Naruto ?   
  
-Oui, s'enhardit Sakura, apparemment vous savez des choses sur eux et…   
  
-Ils sont tous morts, Fin. Aburame-kun, continue.   
  
-Mais, protesta la jeune fille.   
  
-Sakura, reprit son professeur après un bref soupir, je raconterais ce que je sais à Naruto et personne d'autre. S'il désire vous mettre au courant, il le fera, point.   
  
-Bon, ça suffit, coupa Iruka en voyant Sakura protester à nouveau. Il faut faire vite, le procès de Naruto est demain et on a toujours rien. Shino, continue s'il te plait.   
  
-Oui Senseï.   
  
Le brun tourna une page, remonta ses lunettes d'un doigt et reprit sa lecture.   
  
-'Dimanche à lundi. Suis en retard, j'écrirais ce soir.   
  
Note à soi : Ne jamais se mettre un yohko à dos.'   
  
***  
  
[1] Petite lune en jap   
  
[2] Argenté   
  
[3] Mauvaise herbe et petit démon   
  
[4] Hayashi :Forêt 


	9. Ran

Remerciements :  
  
Dyonisos : Merci pour tes commentaires, ça fait plaisir de voir qu'on suit mes fics régulièrement  
  
Calliopé : T'en fais pas, je continue ^^  
  
Vy : Yaoi powa !  
  
Lyrashin : Okori est la meilleure !!! Et merci pour tes compliments sur mon site et Avalanche ^^ Le fanart, ce sera quand j'aurais finit Neuf rêves, mais sur ma galerie deviant art, j'ai un fanart de 'Neuf rêves' avec Shino et Mushiko. Ca te dis ?  
  
Marionnette : La suite arrive ^^  
  
Polly-p : *fais la pose Naruto nice-guy en réponse* je la finirais, promis !  
  
Yoann : Accroche toi pour la suite de Naruto, ca devient de plus en plus trépidant !  
  
Howan : J'espère que la longueur de la fic ne va pas te décourager à lire, j'ai encore sept ou huit chapitres de prévus, plus des hors séries sur la suite ^^  
  
Ephy : COPINEUUUUUUUUUUUUH tu nous manque tu sais !  
  
***  
  
Neuf rêves   
  
***      
  
08 Ran[1]   
  
***    
  
Série : Naruto   
  
Autrice : Kineko, moi j'aime les renards.   
  
Genre : Sérieux, angst, ré interprétation de perso et d'évènements, spoiler probable et modification de l'histoire à partir de la troisième épreuve de l'examen des ninjas.   
  
Couple : Nope   
  
Disclaimer: Naruto et tous les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto. Shishigami est librement inspiré du dieu cerf de Mononoke Hime.   
  
Autre : Okori, Koma, Soma, Ran, sont à moi, Yoruno n'a toujours pas trouvé acquéreur. Allez, faites un effort, vous aurez le droit de le boxer quand vous voulez !   
  
***    
  
'-Décidément Koma… Soupira Okori en s'accroupissant devant la flaque de boue.   
  
Son fils lui dédia un regard boudeur, puis essaya de dégager ses pattes de l'emprise gluante de la vase.   
  
-Et avec ça, ta proie a fichu le camp.   
  
-Je vais le rattraper ! Couina le renardeau en pataugeant.   
  
-Koma, tu es dans la gadoue jusqu'aux coudes…   
  
-C'était une simple petite erreur d'appréciation, gronda Koma en tirant sur une de ses pattes.   
  
Son jumeau, assis près de la flaque à côté de sa mère, secoua la tête et le prit par la peau du cou, l'arrachant à l'étreinte froide et visqueuse de la boue.   
  
-Hé ! Protesta le jeune yohko, je pouvais me débrouiller tout seul !   
  
-Oui, oui, si tu le dis, rétorqua son frère en le posant au sol.   
  
Okori dédia un petit sourire amusé aux jumeaux, bien qu'ils ne puissent plus porter ce titre. Soma avait vieilli plus vite que son frère, et semblait déjà avoir une quarantaine d'année, alors que Koma, futur nanabi, n'avais physiquement que sept ou huit ans. Un petit rire fit tourner Okori vers la petite fille accrochée à sa manche, se cachant à moitié derrière.   
  
-Ran, ne te moque pas de ton oncle.   
  
-Oui mama, pépia la fillette, d'apparence encore plus jeune que Koma.   
  
-Et c'est ton tour d'essayer d'attraper une proie, n'oublie pas d'éviter les flaques qui se cachent traîtreusement dans les herbes.   
  
-Hey ! Protesta Koma, occuper à se lécher les poils à grands renforts de grimace dégoûtée, pourquoi tu lui dis de pas se moquer de moi et que toi tu le fais ?   
  
-Faites ce que je dis mais pas ce que je fais, rétorqua Okori en ramassant son fils, l'essuyant de ses manches. Tu es bon pour un bain… Prête Ran ?   
  
La fillette fit un petit bond et atterrit sous la forme d'un petit renardeau roux, une petite boule de poils aux crocs qui pointaient à peine.   
  
-Je vais attraper une proie !   
  
-Ouais tu parles, rétorqua Koma, si tu chope une libellule ce sera un miracle.   
  
Ran tira la langue à son oncle puis tourna le dos et bondit dans un fourré. Sa famille la suivit à allure modérée, vérifiant qu'aucun danger ne menaçait la renarde. Okori avouait un petit faible pour la petite fille de Kozuki, qu'elle avait élevé après la mort de sa mère et la petite la considérait comme sa vraie mère, dont elle n'avait presque aucun souvenir. Lentement, mais sûrement, le clan d'Okori prospérait. Soma avait trouvé une femelle, et était déjà papa de deux portées de sanbi et yonbi. Okori elle même avait mis au monde quatre nouveaux renardeaux dont deux étaient morts de vieillesse et les deux autres grandissaient paisiblement, futurs gobis, sous la garde de leur père.   
  
-Mère, commença Soma en écartant une branche pour sa mère.   
  
-Qu'y a t'il Soma ?   
  
-C'est… Père… Il vieillit n'est ce pas ?   
  
Okori soupira. Kinro, son premier époux et premier amour était à la fin de sa vie. Tout comme elle avait vu sa mère vieillir rapidement dans son dernier siècle, le beau renard avait perdu sa vivacité ces dernières années. Elle ne le voyait plus bondir comme auparavant, mais marcher précautionneusement, perclus de rhumatisme. C'était pour ça qu'il restait au terrier, prenant soin des bébés, et qu'elle donnait ses leçons de chasse à Ran et Koma.   
  
-Votre père… A atteint son dernier siècle. C'est dur à dire… Mais il ne lui reste que quelques années à vivre. Peut être même quelques mois…   
  
-Mais, papa peut pas mourir ! Protesta Koma, il est aussi sage qu'un Kyûbi, il faut qu'il en devienne un !   
  
-Si seulement Koma, murmura Okori en caressant le poil de son fils. Si je pouvais, je lui donnerais tous les siècles qu'il me reste à vivre, mais… C'est impossible.   
  
Un cri strident traversa soudain l'air et les trois renards furent aussitôt en alerte. Okori leva le nez vers le ciel et tendit un bras, sur lequel un corbeau vint se poser.   
  
-Hané[2] ? Que se passe-t-il ?   
  
-Rokubi no Yohko, croassa le corbeau en repliant ses ailes, des hommes dans la forêt !   
  
-Des hommes ? Répéta Soma.   
  
-Des chasseurs, précisa Hané, les tengus[3] sont en alerte !   
  
-Fait évacuer tout les bakemonos[4] vers la forêt profonde, ou sont ils ?   
  
-Bientôt à l'étang Rokubi no Yohko.   
  
A ces mots, la yohko palis.   
  
-La tanière ! Soma ! Prend Koma et va le mettre à l'abri, s'il arrive malheur à ton père et moi, prend la tête de la forêt !   
  
-Oui mère, mais…   
  
-Maman ! Protesta Koma alors que sa mère le mettant rudement dans les bras de son frère.   
  
-Allez vite ! Ran !! Ou est t'elle… Hané, fait passer le message vite !   
  
-Oui Rokubi no Yohko, répondit le tengu avant de s'envoler.   
  
Soma disparut à son tour, bâillonnant son frère d'une main pour l'empêcher de crier et Okori se rua dans la dernière direction ou elle avait vu Ran disparaître. Elle n'avait pas parcourut trente mètres qu'elle entendit la petite hurler de terreur. Le sang de la renarde ne fit qu'un tour et elle déboula dans une clairière sous sa forme de yohko, maintenant haute de quatre mètres. Le chasseur qui tendait les mains vers Ran, prise au piège dans un collet, ne vit jamais Okori arriver. Elle lui assena un tel coup de patte que sa tête vola sur une dizaine de mètres. Les compagnons du chasseur reculèrent vivement, n'ayant pas vu la renarde arriver non plus.   
  
-Que faites vous sur mes terres ?! Gronda Okori en reprenant forme humaine, dégageant Ran de son piège et la prenant contre son sein.   
  
Elle avait une blessure à la patte, mais rien qu'Okori ne pourrais soigner avec ses herbes. Les chasseurs échangèrent des regards stupéfaits, leurs arcs à la main, mais tous tremblant trop pour les bander correctement. Finalement, l'un d'eux se tourna vers un autre pour lui brailler dans l'oreille d'une voix terrifiée.   
  
-Je croyais que le roi de la forêt était le vieux gobi sénile !   
  
-Je croyais aussi ! Rétorqua son camarade.   
  
-Qu'avez vous fait à Kinro ? Demanda Okori d'un ton assassin.   
  
***  
  
-'Franchement, j'aurais pas aimé être à la place des chasseurs, pas après ce qu'Okori leur a fait. Faudra que j'essaye de retrouver la technique qu'elle a utilisé, parce que mine de rien, faire pousser un arbre dans un mec, c'est 'achement efficace comme méthode d'assassinat.'   
  
-Eeeeeeeew, fit Lee avec une grimace de dégoût.   
  
-'En tout cas' continua Shino' je pourrais plus jamais regarder les chênes de Konoha en sachant qu'à l'origine, ce sont les ennemis qu'Okori a tué. Qu'est ce qu'elle en a eut comme ennemis… Ou alors, ce sont les troupes de chasseurs assez maso pour essayer de venir dans la forêt de Konoha après le sort des premiers…'   
  
***  
  
'Okori bondit à travers les fourrés, Ran ballottée dans ses bras. Elle avait pris forme humaine pour courir plus facilement dans les fourrés, les pins étant trop serrés pour qu'elle avance en renarde. Elle du se plaquer contre un tronc quand un troupe de cerfs, venant en sens opposé, la croisa.   
  
-Mama ! Geignit Ran.   
  
-Ca va Ran, reste tranquille, c'est la troupe du Shishigami[5]. Shishigami-sama ! Appela Okori au milieu du galop des biches.   
  
Un immense cerf blanc s'arrêta bientôt près d'elle et tourna son visage humanoïde vers les renardes.   
  
-Rokubi-sama, salua t'il d'un ton inquiet, les chasseurs sont à votre tanière.   
  
-Je sais, Shishigami-sama, je voudrais vous demander un service.   
  
-Tout ce que vous voudrez ma Reine.   
  
-Prenez Ran avec vous et amenez la au refuge, mes fils y sont déjà.   
  
Le dieu cerf inclina la tête en guise d'acceptation et Okori posa la renarde au milieu de ses bois, bien calée dans un creux.   
  
-Agrippe toi bien Ran.   
  
-Mama !   
  
-Sois sage avec Koma et Soma, ordonna Okori avant de repartir en courant, en direction de sa maison.   
  
Elle arriva rapidement, les entrailles nouées par l'odeur de fumée qui lui parvenait. Quand elle arriva à sa tanière, trébuchant à moitié, un spectacle horrible l'attendait. La tanière avait été éventrée à coup de pelles et de pioches, les enfants, ceux de Soma et les siens, étaient enfermés dans des cages, hurlant à mort. Mais surtout, devant la porte du terrier, deux chasseurs, entourés par leurs camarades, étaient en train d'écorcher Kinro.   
  
-KINROOOOOOOOO !   
  
Les deux chasseurs volèrent, poussés par le tourbillon de vent et de feu qu'Okori avait invoqué. La renarde tomba à genoux devant le corps de son compagnon et enfouit ses mains dans sa fourrure, espérant trouver un battement de cœur.   
  
-Kinro ! Non, respire ! Kinro !   
  
Une flèche se planta dans son épaule et elle poussa un couinement de douleur avant de jeter un regard vers son agresseur.   
  
-Vite, profitez en ! Il faut la tuer avant qu'elle…   
  
-Avant que quoi ? Gronda Okori, son corps se transformant lentement.   
  
Sur la troupe, d'une dizaine de chasseurs, quelques uns reculèrent en voyant les six queues se déployer.   
  
-Vous avez envahis ma forêt…   
  
Les marques rouges sous les yeux d'Okori se tracèrent rapidement, comme un filet de sang.   
  
-Agressé ma famille et mes sujets…   
  
Les mains blanches se tordirent, de longues griffes sortant du bout des doigts gracieux.   
  
-Tué mon EPOUX !   
  
Le cri d'Okori s'acheva sur un rugissement d'outre tombe.   
  
-VOS CHAIRS POURRIES NOURRIRONT LES CHENES DE KONOHA !!!!   
  
***  
  
Quand Okori arriva au fin fond de la forêt, elle ne trouva personne. L'herbe avait été piétinée pourtant, des branches brisées. Elle croyait même sentir l'odeur de ses fils quelques parts, mais avec le sang qui imbibait sa fourrure et ses vêtements, le sang partout sur elle et dans la forêt, l'odeur des têtes tranchées qu'elle tenait à la main, elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé. Les sept renardeaux, libérés par ses soins, la suivaient en trottinant, aucun n'osant parler après le massacre qu'Okori avait commis sur les chasseurs. Voyant le refuge vide, Okori vacilla, puis s'effondra à genoux.   
  
-Ou sont ils ? Les cerfs, les tanukis… Les tengus… Et les usagis, les ookamis ? Les sangliers ? Les hiboux ? Les bakenekos ?[6] Ou sont ils tous ?   
  
-Maman, ils sont ou tous ?   
  
-Je sais pas mon bébé, répondit Okori…   
  
-Tu crois que les chasseurs les ont… Capturés ? Demanda un renardeau gris, sa sœur se blottissant contre lui en couinant.   
  
Okori porta la main à son front.   
  
-Ou les auraient ils… Le village !   
  
Avec effort, la renarde se hissa de nouveau debout.   
  
-Il faut aller les chercher, vite.   
  
***  
  
-'c'était affreux. La peur qu'Okori a eut pendant qu'elle allait vers le village, la peur d'arriver trop tard, de ne trouver à nouveau que des cadavres, de perdre sa famille, ses amis… Ca m'a rappelé quand on a du aller sauver Sasuke d'Orochimaru[7]. Quand on a ouvert le coffre et qu'on a trouvé Sasuke inerte au fond. J'ai crut que mon cœur allait s'arrêter ce jour là.'   
  
Shino s'arrêta de lire un bref moment puis repartit, au grand étonnement de ses amis.   
  
***  
  
'Le village était silencieux. Les rues complètement vide. Pas même un chien ou un chat ne traînait, aucun enfant ne jouait dans la poussière, les magasins et artisans avaient fermés boutiques.   
  
-Les chasseurs ont aussi emmenés les humains ? S'étonna un des petits.   
  
Okori sentit le découragement s'abattre sur elle, elle allait tomber à nouveau pour pleurer quand une porte s'ouvrit à la volée.   
  
-MAMA !   
  
Elle releva les yeux. Ran, bien vivante et libre, un pansement autour du bras, venait en courant vers elle, suivie par Koma.   
  
-RAN ! KOMA ! s'écria la renarde en ouvrant les bras, lâchant les têtes de ses ennemis.   
  
-MAMAN !   
  
Les deux enfants se jetèrent dans ses bras et s'accrochèrent à sa robe. Une à une, les portes des maisons s'ouvrirent et les humains en sortirent, accompagnés des bakemonos sous formes humaines. Abasourdie, Okori ne pouvait qu'étreindre ses enfants en balbutiant.   
  
-Mais.. Comment…   
  
-Des chasseurs nous attendaient au refuge, expliqua Soma en approchant à son tour, prenant ses propres enfants contre lui, mais les villageois les ont mis en fuite avant qu'on arrive.   
  
-Ils nous ont ensuite emmenés chez eux pour nous mettre à l'abri, continua Shishigami, sous la forme d'un homme aux longs cheveux blancs, empreint de sagesse.   
  
-Inari-sama, merci… Le chef.. Ou est il ? Je dois le remercier…   
  
Shishigami s'écarta du chemin d'un vieil homme qui s'inclina avec respect devant la renarde.   
  
-Rokubi-dono, c'est la moindre des choses que nous pouvions faire. Vous nous avez tant de fois protégés des brigands et des mauvais monstres. Beaucoup d'entre nous ici vous doivent une fière chandelle.   
  
Le vieil homme pencha la tête sur le côté et adressa un regard soucieux à la renarde.   
  
-Rokubi-dono… allez-vous bien ? Vous êtes couverte de sang…   
  
-Oui.. Oui je… c'est pas.. Mon sang. Mon époux… Ils l'ont…   
  
-Papa est mort ? fit Koma, toujours cramponné à son kimono.   
  
Okori saisit le bras de Soma pour s'empêcher de tomber.   
  
-Oui… Kinro est… mort.'   
  
***  
  
-'J'y ai réfléchi toute la journée.Ca fait presque une semaine que je fais ces rêves et plus ça va, moins je reconnais Kyûbi no Yohko dans Okori. D'accord, elle a des coups de folie et puis bon, faut pas la chercher… Mais Okori, celle dont je partage les souvenirs, elle ne pourrais jamais attaquer un village entier par pure envie de meurtre. Okori, elle connaît l'importance de la vie. Je voudrais parler à quelqu'un de ces rêves. Mais j'ai peur. Et si c'était un mauvais signe ? Un indice comme quoi Kyûbi remontait à la surface ? La seule fois que je lui ai parlé face à face, elle était encore furieuse, meurtrière… Et si elle m'envoyait de faux rêves ? Pour me manipuler ou un truc du genre ? Si c'est ça, c'est une belle salope. Parce que vivre sa vie, vivre ses peines, ses joies, vivre ses grossesses, ses deuils… Ben c'est quelque chose de génial…   
  
Je voudrais pas que ce soit un mensonge.'   
  
-Je voyais pas les choses comme ça, marmonna Shikamaru, effectivement, ça pourrais être ça.   
  
-De quoi ? S'enquit Ino en grignotant un biscuit de Chouji.   
  
-Nous étions partis de l'hypothèse que soit Naruto avait agressée Yoruno, soit Kyûbi no Yohko avait prit possession de lui. Pas celle ou elle le manipulait pour ça.   
  
-c'est possible ? Demanda Sakura à Iruka.   
  
-Et bien… heu oui… Je pense. Les légendes font grands cas de la capacité des yohkos à créer des illusions parfaites.   
  
-Parfaites à quel point ? Demanda Sasuke.   
  
-Au point de changer la réalité, ou une petite partie. C'est comme ça qu'Okori peut faire apparaître des maisons, des serviteurs, changer son apparence ou autre.   
  
-Comme un ninja de super haut niveau, c'est ça ? Demanda Kiba, redressé sur ses coudes, Akamaru endormi sur son ventre.   
  
-Comment ça ?   
  
-Bah, y'a pas mal de technique ninja pour changer d'apparence ou invoquer des créatures, non ?   
  
Shikamaru dédia un regard pensif au garçon chien, les yeux plissés, une main caressant pensivement son menton.   
  
-Exact, c'est même une des spécialités de Konoha. Illusion et invocation…   
  
-Shika ? Fit Ino, connaissant bien ce regard là, tu as une hypothèse ?   
  
-Pas encore. Aburame-kun, il y a d'autres rêves ?   
  
Shino feuilleta rapidement le carnet et hocha la tête.   
  
-Au moins trois.   
  
-Bien, fit Shikamaru en se levant, des volontaires avec moi pour la corvée de bouffe. On reprend dans une demi-heure.   
  
-Hooo, quand il est comme ça, c'est qu'il a une idée et qu'il attend de pouvoir la prouver, fit Ino en regardant son camarade s'éloigner, les mains dans les poches.   
  
-Volontaire ! Fit Lee en se levant d'un bond.   
  
-On vous attend là ! Déclara Sakura, alors que Sasuke, Hinata, Kakashi et Tenten se levaient à leurs tours.   
  
***  
  
Les volontaires attendaient leur commande au restaurant mobile le plus proche quand Shikamaru se tourna vers les filles.   
  
-Hyuga-chan, Tenten-sempaï, pensez vous que les rêves de Naruto soient faux ?   
  
-Pourquoi nous ? S'étonna la fille aux chignons.   
  
-Avis féminin.   
  
-Et bien, commença Tenten, ça me paraît cohérent, sans fausse note dans l'ensemble… Ceci dit, Kyûbi no yohko prépare peut être ça depuis quinze ans.   
  
-Moi… Moi je pense que non, bredouilla Hinata.   
  
-Pourquoi ?   
  
-Et bien… d'accord, inventer une vie, ça peut être facile… Mais… Il y a des choses là dedans… On ne peut pas les inventer… Il faut les avoir vécus…   
  
-Comme les grossesses ?   
  
-Oui… Ca et… Perdre quelqu'un à qui on tient. Naruto-kun ne se ferait pas avoir par les sensations…   
  
-Il n'a jamais perdu un proche, objecta Sasuke avant de recevoir une tape sur le haut du crâne.   
  
-Idiot, fit Kakashi avec un regard noir à son élève.   
  
Le petit brun se tourna vers son professeur, sourcils froncés, mais ne pu rien ajouter que le grand ninja avait reprit, scandant ses mots de coups d'index répétés sur le torse de Sasuke.   
  
-C'est en te croyant mort pendant le combat contre Zabuza que Naruto a failli perdre le contrôle de Kyûbi. De la même manière, c'est lui qui a décimé les ninjas d'Oto[8] quand il t'a retrouvé presque mort. Tu n'es peut être pas sa personne la plus importante Sasuke, mais sort toi la tête du cul et grave toi dedans une bonne fois pour toute qu'il ne ferait pas ça pour un rival qu'il déteste ! Toi, Sakura, Iruka, tout ceux qu'il connaît, il bougerait la terre et la lune pour vous, pour vous mettre hors de danger, pour vous protéger, parce que VOUS êtes TOUS des personnes à qui il tiens, compris ?   
  
Sasuke, ainsi que toute la troupe d'adolescents, fixèrent le professeur, mâchoires ballantes, stupéfaits par ses mots et son ton colérique.   
  
-COMPRIS ?! Répéta Kakashi.   
  
-Oui ! répondit aussitôt Sasuke, plus impressionné qu'il voulait bien le montrer.   
  
-BIEN ! Bon, elles arrivent ces commandes ?! Grommela Kakashi en se détournant.   
  
Tenten profita qu'il tourne le dos pour se glisser près de Sasuke et lui tirailler la manche.   
  
-La vache, ça lui arrive souvent ce genre de colère ?   
  
-Non, répondit Sasuke, suivant son professeur du regard, c'est la première fois.   
  
-Il est tellement flegmatique d'habitude, ajouta Lee.   
  
-C'est prêt ! Venez transporter ! Les interpella Kakashi.   
  
-On arrive !   
  
***  
  
[1] Ran : Orchidée   
  
[2] Hané : Plume   
  
[3] Tengu: Esprit du corbeau   
  
[4] Bakemono: Monstre. Nom générique des monstres japonais. Ici, Okori désigne toutes les créatures magiques qui vivent dans sa forêt sous ses ordres.   
  
[5] Shishigami : Dieu cerf. Pour indication, j'ai reprit celui de Mononoke Hime.   
  
[6] Cerfs et sangliers: Inspirés par 'Mononoke Hime', les tanukis vous connaissez, les tengus, idem, les usagis, esprit des lapins, les ookamis, esprit du loup, les hiboux, repris de 'Wolf's rain', les bakenekos: Musiciennes un peu sorcières, liées au chat.   
  
[7] Ce passage du sauvetage de Sasuke existe vraiment dans le manga, mais, n'ayant pas les scanlations au delà du tôme 20, je me contente d'improviser ^-^   
  
[8] Oto : Son, nom du village d'Orochimaru. 


	10. Le mariage de la renarde

Remerciement, ou plutôt réponses aux questions:  
  
Lyranshin:  
  
'Par contre, j'ai remarqué, en relisant cette fic, qu'il y avait une anguille sous roche avec la famille de Kiba: ils appellent Okori ''Kyûbi-dono'' comme la famille d'Otsume, et au juger des noms des parents, je me demande s'il n'y aurait pas un rapport plus étroit entre le clan Kitsune d'Okori et les ninjas dresseurs de chiens... '  
  
Disons que tu es sur la bonne voie, mais que ce n'est pas que ça, je ne peux rien révéler sous peine de spoiler mais je met au point les derniers chapitres en ce moment, ca devrait venir sous peu. Quand aux noms des parents de Kiba, c'était surtout pour rester dans le thème: partie d'animal, puisque Kiba, signifie croc.  
  
'Et puis, je ne comprends pas l'objectif des chasseurs qui s'attaquent à la forêt d'Okori...Sérieusement, qu'est ce qu'ils voulaient faire des petits Yohkos? Les vendre?'  
  
Ah oui, c'est pas très clair, je devrais peut être revoir cette partie. Les yohkos sont parfois considérés comme maléfiques, je pensais donc qu'ils étaient chassés, un peu comme les loups au Moyen-Age en france. Il y avait des primes si on ramenait les louveteaux vivants, pour être dressés ou croisés avec des chiens, je pensais donc à quelques choses de ce genre là.  
  
'Oh, et puis, juste un détail: pourquoi les Yohkos, dans ta fic, ont-ils plusieurs queues sous forme semi-humaine? Kurama n'en avait pourtant qu'une seule et sa puissance était nettement supérieure à celle d'un Ichibi...C'est pas très important, mais j'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi...'  
  
Déjà, Kurama et Kyûbi sont de deux auteurs différents. Il faut penser à un détail que seul les dessinateurs de BD peuvent comprendre, quand tu dessines un yohko à plusieurs queues, et ben faudra les dessiner à chaque fois! Kishimoto fait rarement apparaitre Kyûbi, il peut se permettre de mettre des queues en folie, alors que Togashi, par moment, fait apparaitre Kurama toutes les cases. Par simple esprit pratique, il ne lui en a fait qu'une. D'un autre côté, dansles mythes traditionnels que j'ai recherchés pour écrire Neuf rêves, les kitsune (le terme yohko n'apparait jamais) sous forme humaine peuvent montrer une, trois ou cinq queues. J'ai choisi cette interprétation parce que, il faut se rendre à l'évidence: C'est la claaaaaaaaaasse.  
  
Ha et concernant Kurama, il est blanc (enfin argenté) ce qui chez les yohkos désigne une énorme puissance, même sans avoir les neuf queues.  
  
Merci pour tes encouragements et tes félicitations Ly ^^ je continue, t'en fais pas, même si le rythme va sacrément ralentir pour cause de reprise d'école T_T. Ha et pour les exams.. parlons d'autre chose? Pitié?  
  
Allez, la fic!!!  
  
***  
  
***  
  
Neuf rêves     
  
***    
  
09 Le mariage de la renarde   
  
***   
  
Série : Naruto   
  
Autrice : Kineko, célibataire endurcie.   
  
Genre : Sérieux, angst, ré interprétation de perso et d'évènements, spoiler probable et modification de l'histoire à partir de la troisième épreuve de l'examen des ninjas.   
  
Couple : Okori+Toge,Okori+Nire, Okori+Shinichi… La vache, elle arrête pas…   
  
Disclaimer: Naruto et tous les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto.   
  
Autre : Okori, Ran, Nire, Shinichi et Kurumi sont à moi, je met Toge en cadeau pour qui prendras Yoruno!   
  
***  
  
-A table ! Claironna Lee en se penchant sur Sakura, lui tendant une part de brochettes, pour toi Sakura-chan.   
  
-Merci Lee.   
  
-Brochette de canard, tes préférées, précisa Lee avant de tendre sa part à Neji.   
  
Sakura rosit légèrement, se demandant comment diable Lee savait il pour ses brochettes, puis décidant, comme toutes les fois ou il lui avait fait le coup, de ne pas chercher à comprendre. Évidemment, Lee était bien moins séduisant que Sasuke, mais elle ne pouvait contredire le fait qu'avoir un homme aux petits soins pour elle… Ca changeait de Sasuke en fait. Son coéquipier était certes toujours là pour la protéger, ou pour l'aider durant les missions, mais... Alors qu'elle entamait sa première brochette, elle observa Sasuke à la dérobée. Il avait grandi depuis la création de l'équipe 7. Moralement autant que physiquement. Il n'avait pas encore tout à fait surmonté son obsession pour la vengeance, ni sa haine pour son frère, mais il s'ouvrait aux autres, petit à petit. Elle se souvenait encore quand Naruto l'avait ramené après sa fugue vers Oto, suivit de Chouji, Neji, Kiba et Shikamaru, en sang. Comment Naruto l'avait jeté au sol. Et puis la dispute qui avait suivis, à laquelle tous avaient assistés, sans mot dire, écoutant Naruto et Sasuke régler leurs comptes. Elle avait découvert des facettes cachées de ses coéquipiers ce jour là. Un Naruto beaucoup plus sombre, plus adulte qu'elle ne le croyait, à la fois protecteur et agressif, et un Sasuke obnubilé par son but, violent et, disons le franchement, complètement égoïste. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlés pendant des mois après cette mission, mais elle avait fait la navette entre eux deux, visitant Naruto et les autres à l'hopital, tenant compagnie à Sasuke, assigné à résidence. Elle avait vu le brun s'enfermer dans un mutisme boudeur, qui se mua petit à petit en culpabilité. Sakura se souviendrait toujours de son regard, quand elle entrait, escortée d'un ou deux anbus. De cette inquiétude visible, palpable presque, pendant qu'elle donnait des nouvelles des autres. De son soulagement quand Neji se réveilla du coma, quand Chouji put quitter l'hôpital après trois mois de soins, quand Kiba put de nouveau marcher, quand Shikamaru cessa peu à peu de se réveiller en poussant des hurlements à réveiller les morts. Et quand, après six mois à ne pas avoir parlé à Sasuke, Naruto vint avec elle et lui pardonna sa traitrise.   
  
Comme le blond le disait souvent : Sasuke ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être gentil. Oh, il le cachait très bien, derrière ses airs de solitaire et d'intouchable prince des glaces, mais il n'était jamais le dernier à courir au secours de leurs amis.   
  
Se sentant observé, Sasuke leva les yeux et interrogea Sakura du regard. Celle ci eut juste un petit sourire et secoua la tête en guise de réponse, puis, comme Shino reprenait son récit, elle se détourna et écouta religieusement.   
  
-'Nuit de lundi à mardi. Okori est une obsédé.'   
  
-C'est pas nouveau.   
  
-Kiba, la ferme.   
  
***  
  
'Okori ajusta les branches piquées dans ses cheveux puis se tourna vers Ran, qui attendait derrière elle.   
  
-De quoi j'ai l'air ?   
  
-De la sœur de la mariée, déclara Ran après un examen attentif.   
  
-Impeccable, allons y, ou ta petite-nièce va nous tuer.   
  
-Kurumi[1] se marie, gloussa Ran en suivant sa mère hors du terrier.   
  
-Et à un humain, ajouta Okori sur le même ton, marchant au milieu des nombreux yohkos de son clan.   
  
-Qu'en dis Toge[2]-san ?   
  
-Il n'en dis rien, rétorqua Okori en prenant résolument le chemin du village, Ran sur les talons. Kurumi est MON arrière petite-fille, issue de Kinro. Il n'a aucun lien avec elle et n'a même pas participé à son éducation. Mon très cher deuxième époux n'a rien à voir avec le choix de mari des femmes de mon clan.   
  
-Mama, pourquoi tu l'as épousé ?   
  
-Parce que lui casser la figure ne suffisait pas à éviter la guerre entre nos clans, soupira Okori. Nire[3] !   
  
A l'appel de son nom, un yohko releva le nez de sa contemplation/méditation/sieste. Il bondit sur ses pattes en reconnaissant Okori et vint s'incliner devant elle, devenant un jeune homme élancé aux courts cheveux blonds.   
  
-Okori-san, prête pour le mariage je vois.   
  
-Nire, je te confie le clan pendant mon absence, je serais de retour demain au plus tard. Ran viens avec moi.   
  
-Tout iras bien Okori-san, mais ne tombez pas sous le charme d'un bel humain, prévint il, faussement sévère, j'en serais jaloux.   
  
-Nire-san, objecta Ran, tu n'as rien à craindre, Mama t'aime énormément !   
  
Okori échangea un regard avec le jeune yohko qui affichait à peine deux queues et promettait de devenir un gobi. Elle l'avait épousé un peu après son second mariage, au grand déplaisir de Toge qui aurait préféré rester seul époux de la plus puissante yohko du coin. Mais Nire était gentil, serviable et loyal, des qualités qu'elle avait aimées en Kinro, et qu'elle retrouvait dans ce tout jeune homme au sourire franc. Oubliant l'étiquette, comme il lui arrivait souvent, elle déposa un petit baiser sur les lèvres de son époux avant de reprendre sa route, suivie de sa fille ricanante.   
  
-Ran !   
  
-Mais il est si mignon quand il sourit béatement ! Dommage que tu l'ai vu avant Mama, des comme ca, on n'en trouve pas tout les siècles.   
  
-Ha, bah je vais profiter du mariage de Kurumi pour essayer de te caser alors.   
  
-Mama !'   
  
***  
  
-'Je doute. Franchement, je doute. Okori ne peut PAS être Kyûbi no Yohko. Pas en étant aussi…. Gentille est pas le mot qui convient… elle est trop… trop humaine pour être inhumaine. J'envie presque Nire d'être son époux, si j'étais…'   
  
Shino stoppa de lire.   
  
-Un problème ? s'enquit aussitôt Sasuke.   
  
-Juste du mal à lire son écriture, répondit Shino avant de reprendre 'si j'avais l'âge, j'irais presque à la demander en mariage. Franchement, des filles qui savent se défendre, qui ont de l'humour, qui sont bien foutues et qui aiment les gosses, y'en a combien à Konoha ?'   
  
-Mmm, marmonna Shikamaru.   
  
-Shika ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? S'inquiéta aussitôt Ino.   
  
-Et bien… Hinata ne sait pas se défendre, Sakura n'a pas d'humour, Tenten n'est pas très bien foutue et Ino n'aime pas les gosses.   
  
-SHIKAMARU ! Rugirent trois voix et protesta faiblement une quatrième.   
  
-Ca, c'est du pur suicide, commenta Kiba alors que les filles se jetaient sur Shikamaru à bras raccourcis.   
  
-Qu'il repose en paix, ajouta Neji avec un micro sourire d'amusement.   
  
-J'essaye de lire, déclara Shino avec un regard noir aux filles.   
  
***  
  
'-Okori-dono !   
  
-Kurumi-chan ! Protesta une jeune fille en retenant la renarde par le kimono, je n'ai pas finie, revient !   
  
-Ne dérange pas ta robe, fit Okori en entrant dans la pièce, suivie de Ran.   
  
-Vous avez pu venir Okori-dono !   
  
-J'ai promis d'être là pour ton mariage, non ? S'étonna la renarde en s'agenouillant sur le coussin que lui amena une jeune fille.   
  
-Oui, mais… J'ai eut peur que Toge-dono… Proteste, expliqua la renarde, alors que son aide pestait sur sa manie de faire apparaitre ses queues à tout bout de champ.   
  
-Il n'a rien à dire Kurumi, la tranquillisa Okori, maintenant laisse cette pauvre fille t'habiller convenablement.   
  
La jeune renarde rosit d'embaras et se tint tranquille. Okori la regarda avec amusement et un petit pincement au cœur. Certes, Kurumi était grande, mais ce n'était qu'une nibi, avec de la chance, elle et son époux finiraient leurs jours ensembles. Si Okori avait d'abord été réticente à laisser son arrière-petite-fille épouser un humain, l'affection que se portaient les jeunes gens, ainsi que le courage du gamin, venu en personne demander lui la main de Kurumi, l'avaient convaincu.   
  
-Tu es très jolie Kurumi, finit elle par dire, alors que l'amie de Kurumi achevait enfin son obi.   
  
-Merci Okori-dono, rougit Kurumi avant de s'asseoir en face de son ancêtre. Heu… Okori-dono, je voulais… je voulais savoir…   
  
-Je t'écoute…   
  
-Je.. Je suis très heureuse d'épouser Hikaru[4],mais… Vous allez me manquer Okori-dono. Tout le clan va… me manquer…   
  
-Mais pourquoi ça ? Ne me dis pas qu'Hikaru t'a interdit de venir nous voir de temps en temps ?   
  
-Ho non ! bien sûr que non, c'est juste que… Ce ne sera pas pareil, je ne pourrais plus courir dans la forêt avec Ran-chan, ou… chasser ou…   
  
-Ha… Ca, je t'avais prévenu Kurumi, fit Okori en caressant les cheveux de sa descendante. Les hommes ont une expression pour ça, 'le mariage de la renarde'. Elle est heureuse d'épouser l'homme qu'elle aime, mais elle est triste de quitter son clan, alors elle rit et pleure en même temps.   
  
-On viendras tous te voir Kurumi-chan, fit Ran, et puis, il faudra que tu nous présentes tes enfants !   
  
-A ce sujet là, commenca Okori, Kurumi. Un jour, tu auras un enfant d'Hikaru, ne rougis pas, je sais très bien que tu y as déjà pensé. Mais Kurumi, n'oublie pas une chose. Cet enfant ne sera pas humain. Regarde moi.   
  
Kurumi releva le menton et fixa son ancêtre, légèrement inquiète.   
  
-Il aura de l'homme en lui, mais aussi du renard, alors ne l'élève pas comme un homme, ni comme un renard.   
  
-Pourquoi ?   
  
Okori soupira.   
  
-Je ne sais pas ce que donne le métissage entre un homme et un renard. Certaines légendes parlent de renards, d'autres d'hommes, d'autres encore d'hommes aux pouvoirs de renards. Kumuri, ne laisse pas les hommes saints approcher de ton enfant, même s'il n'est pas un yohko, il peut en posséder des parcelles de pouvoirs. Les objets sacrés, les fudas pourraient le blesser. C'est compris ?   
  
-Oui Okori-dono.   
  
-Alors, allons y. c'est le moment.   
  
***  
  
Les renardes furent introduites dans la plus grande pièce de la maison, ou les humains s'affairaient aux derniers préparatifs du mariage, les époux se placant devant le prêtre pour lui présenter les cadeaux et offrandes. Impressionnées malgré elles par l'activité frénétique de la maison, Okori et Ran observèrent le tout à distance prudente du prêtre, qui les fixait d'un regard courroucé.   
  
-Que sommes nous censés faire ? S'enquit Ran.   
  
-Je n'en sais strictement rien, je ne connais pas les coutumes humaines, rétorqua Okori. Franchement, tout ce foin pour rien. Ils devraient faire comme les yohkos tiens, une promesse d'élever les renardeaux ensemble, et de se sauter jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve mieux ou que la mort nous sépare.   
  
-Mama, tu choques le prètre.   
  
-Tant mieux, c'est fait pour, rétorqua Okori avec un sourire narquois.   
  
Ran lui adressa un regard qu'elle voulut sévère mais qui sortit amusé avant de lui désigner discrètement un jeune homme approchant. Habitude aidant, les yohkos le déshabillèrent du regard avec gourmandise avant que le jeune homme ne s'incline devant elle. Il portait un beau kimono sombre et ses cheveux bruns étaient soigneusement noués sur le haut de son crâne. Nullement géné par le regard appréciateurs des renardes sur son humble personne, il se redressa et leur sourit avant de se présenter.   
  
-Je suis Shinichi[5], le frère aîné d'Hikaru. Je suis très honoré de vous rencontrer Nanabi no Yohko.   
  
-Très honorée Shinichi-san, mais je vous prie de m'apeller Okori.   
  
-J'aimerais vous remercier d'accorder la main de Kurumi-san à mon frère, je le surveillerais pour qu'il prenne soin d'elle.   
  
-Ho, il a intérêt, rétorqua Okori avec un petit sourire, ou c'est moi qui viendra mettre les choses au point.   
  
-Okori-dono ! Protesta Kurumi, alors que son époux pâlissait dangereusement.   
  
-Je plaisantais, ricana Okori en voyant les expressions déconfites des jeunes gens.   
  
-Je n'en suis pas si sûr, marmonna Hikaru en s'épongeant le front.   
  
-Très perceptif ce jeune homme, confia Okori à Shinichi.   
  
Loin de s'inquiéter pour son frère, celui ci semblait immensément s'amuser de sa déconfiture.   
  
-Ca lui mettras peut être la tête à l'endroit, Okori-dono, permettez que je vous mène à vos places à Ran-dono et vous.   
  
-Je suivrais un beau jeune mâle partout.'   
  
***  
  
-'Note : Subtilité, les yohkos ne connaissent pas du tout la signification de ce mot.'   
  
-C'est LUI qui dis ca ? Gromella Neji en finissant ses yakitoris.   
  
La déclaration fut suivie de rire plus ou moins étouffés et Shino reprit sa lecture après avoir acceptée une brochette de la part d'Hinata.   
  
***  
  
'Le soir tombait sur le village, devenue une petite ville depuis les siècles qu'Okori résidait dans les environs. Un peu plus de trois siècles s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'elle y avait rencontré Otsume et sa famille, mais cela semblait si proche. La renarde contemplait les toits qui s'élevaient plus loin, vers le centre ville, s'étonnant des changements quand un petit raclement de gorge signala la présence d'un témoin.   
  
-Que puis-je pour vous Shinichi-san ? Demanda Okori en se tournant vers l'humain.   
  
Celui ci cligna bêtement des paupières avant de s'approcher.   
  
-Vous m'avez entendu venir ?   
  
-Shinichi-san, je suis un yohko, je savais que vous approchiez. Je sais aussi que cela faisait cinq minutes que vous attendiez à l'écart.   
  
Pris en flagrand délit, Shinichi eut la décence de rosir et baisser les yeux.   
  
-Veuillez m'excuser Okori-dono,je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Je vous trouve… Fascinante.   
  
-Fascinante ? Répéta Okori en penchant la tête.   
  
-Oui, je…Je n'ai pas souvent l'occasion de fréquenter des yohkos. A vrai dire… Quand Hikaru m'a annoncé qu'il aimait une renarde et voulait l'épouser… Sans offense Okori-dono, mais j'ai crut qu'il était devenu fou.   
  
-Vraiment ?   
  
-Oui, je pensais que Kurumi-san l'avait ensorcelé et qu'elle l'abandonnerait le cœur brisé mais… Je suis heureux de m'être trompé sur son compte. Kurumi-san est charmante. Il faut dire qu'avec une ancêtre telle que vous…   
  
-Compliment admirable.   
  
-Je vous remercie.   
  
-Et quand on fait un tel compliment, Shinichi-san, c'est en général pour obtenir des faveurs.. Personelles…   
  
Shinichi eut un petit sourire gêné.   
  
-Je vous prie de m'excuser Okori-dono, je me suis laissé emporter, mais vous êtes une très belle femme et… Avec le mariage de mon frère, je me sens… un peu seul.   
  
Okori sourit gentiment tout en prenant la main de Shinichi.   
  
-Venez.   
  
-Ou ca ?   
  
-Votre chambre. A moins que vous préfèreriez essayer les buissons à la méthode yohko ?'   
  
***  
  
Shino se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et poussa un profond soupir.   
  
-Il a encore écrit une scène olé-olé ? Demanda Kiba.   
  
-Non, répondit Shino en inclinant le livre, il l'a dessiné cette fois.   
  
-Trop d'information, déclara Ino.   
  
-Vous avez tort, ca vaut bien le 'paradis du batifolage', déclara Kakashi après être allé jeter un coup d'œil au dessin.   
  
-Faut que j'ai une conversation avec Jiraiya-sama, moi, gromella Iruka avant de faire asseoir Kakashi d'une traction sur sa ceinture et s'appuyer à nouveau sur lui.   
  
Shino les fixa quelques secondes de derrière ses lunettes noires, se demandant si les deux professeurs se rendaient compte de leur position, quasiment affalés l'un sur l'autre, puis décida de ne rien dire et reprit sa lecture.   
  
***  
  
'Okori se retourna à nouveau, prenant soin de ne pas écraser Nire endormi près d'elle. Elle s'allongea, poussa un profond soupir puis se redressa et retourna conscienseusement sa couche de fougères fraiches avant de se recoucher. Après quelques minutes, elle se tourna à nouveau puis fourragea du museau dans la paillasse avant de se donner quelques coups de langue sur le poil. Elle se sentait étrangement nerveuse depuis le mariage de Kurumi. Deux semaines avaient passées et elle avait à peine trouvé le sommeil depuis. Agacée, Okori s'étira longuement, bailla et se coucha à nouveau, hésitant à réveiller Nire pour faire l'amour. Après moult tergiversation, elle décida que non. Elle allait bientôt être en chaleur et Toge voulait à tout prix qu'elle lui donne un fils, scellant ainsi définitivement le rapprochement de leurs teritoires. Son second époux serait capable de contester la pérénité de l'enfant si elle avait lutiné Nire juste avant. C'était bizarre que ses chaleurs n'arrivent pas d'ailleurs, elles auraient pourtant du commencer un peu après le mariage de Kurumi. Le stress probablement. Voilà, ca devait être ça. Ca expliquait aussi les nausées et ses douleurs au vent…   
  
Nausées.   
  
Douleurs au ventre.   
  
Sautes d'humeur.   
  
Okori bondit sur ses pattes et observa son ventre attentivement.   
  
Mamelles qui ressortent.   
  
Hu ho.   
  
-Ho merde ! Couina t'elle, réveillant surement les autres couples dans les terriers voisins.   
  
-Okori-san, marmonna Nire, allongé contre elle les yeux fermés, j'essaye de dormir, vous m'avez pas laissé reposer de la nuit à vous lever, vous tourner, grommeller…   
  
-Nire, je suis enceinte !   
  
Le renard blond redressa aussitôt la tête, les oreilles dressées et un immense sourire aux babines.   
  
-C'est vrai ?   
  
-Pas de toi.   
  
-Ho.   
  
L'expression du jeune renard retomba légèrement.   
  
-Toge-san ?   
  
-Non plus.   
  
-Non plus ?!Couina Nire en se redressant d'un bond. Mais qui alors ?   
  
-Un humain.   
  
-Ho. Le mariage de Kurumi c'est ça ?   
  
Okori hocha lentement la tête, sous le choc de la découverte.   
  
-C'est quand même pas de l'époux de Kurumi ? Continua Nire d'un ton soupconneux.   
  
-Non.   
  
-Ouf.   
  
-Son grand frère.   
  
-Ha.   
  
Okori tourna ses yeux rouge vers ceux de son mari.   
  
-Comment tu le prends ?   
  
-Ho… Ca va. Vous êtes amoureuse de lui ?   
  
Okori posa son menton sur ses pattes avec un soupir.   
  
-Il a du charme, mais… Bon sang, c'est un enfant !   
  
-Pourquoi n'avez vous pas empêché votre grossesse ? Vous savez faire depuis le temps, non ?   
  
-Je ne pensais pas que ca marcherais ! Je n'étais même pas sûre que l'hybridation était possible et puis…   
  
-Okori-san, Okori-san! Du calme. Calme. C'est mauvais pour le bébé de s'énerver.   
  
-Tu as raison, fit Okori avant de pousser un long glapissement. Ho, Inari-sama, je suis enceinte d'un humain !   
  
-C'est moi le cocu et c'est vous qui paniquez.   
  
-Tu m'encourages à vous faire cocu Toge-san et toi.   
  
-Seulement si je peux regarder.   
  
La réplique eut son effet habituel : Faire sourire Okori. Nire en profita pour se blottir contre Okori et lui lécher le museau.   
  
-Calmée ?   
  
-Oui. Merci.   
  
-Que comptez-vous faire ? Avorter ?   
  
-Je ne peux pas Nire… Je ne pourrais jamais tuer un de mes enfants.   
  
-Alors, il va falloir prévenir Toge-san… Et le père du bébé.   
  
-Demain, trancha Okori.   
  
-Bien sûr.   
  
-Ce soir, je veux un autre genre de confrontation.   
  
***  
  
-'D'accord, les yohkos ont peut être des moeurs très libre, mais bon sang, EST CE QUE OKORI ET NIRE PEUVENT PENSER A AUTRE CHOSE QU'AU CUL ?! Chaque fois que je les vois ensemble, ils sont soit en train de s'envoyer en l'air, soit d'en parler. C'est soulant à la fin ! Surtout quand je ressent tout ce qu'Okori ressent !'   
  
-On en a déjà parlé, je crois, tu peux sauter ce genre de passage ? Implora Ino.   
  
-Avec plaisir, gromella Shino en tournant la page.   
  
***  
  
'-Je REFUSE que ce batard vienne au monde ! Gronda le gobi couleur crème envers la nanabi devant lui.   
  
-TOGE-SAN ! Je vous interdis de traiter un de mes enfants de batards !   
  
-Vous m'avez été infidèle ! Avec un humain qui plus est !   
  
-Si vous désirez parler de fidélité, je vous parlerais volontiers de ces renardes que vous lutinez allègrement dans votre territoire, répliqua Okori, se redressant de toute sa taille au dessus du gobi.   
  
A ces mots, Toge se tut, non sans lancer un regard furibond à sa femme.   
  
-J'aurais espéré que vous me donniez un héritier avant d'aller courir les humains.   
  
-On n'en reparlera quand vous serez plus doué pour le sexe. Shinichi-san ne devrais pas tarder, continua Okori sans se préoccuper des protestations virulentes de Toge. Nous déciderons ensemble, tout les quatre, de l'avenir du bébé. Et C'EST AINSI ! Ajouta t'elle comme le gobi ouvrait de nouveau la bouche.   
  
-Mama, fit Ran en pointant le museau dans l'immense tanière, Shinichi-san est dehors.   
  
-Bien, fit Okori avec un geste des queues, fais le entrer.   
  
La tanière se métamorphosa en grande maison, peuplée des enfants d'Okori sous forme humaine. Elle même, ainsi que ses époux, devinrent humain, et s'assirent sur des coussins, Okori encadrée de ses mâles. Ils n'attendirent pas longtemps que Ran revienne, introduisant un jeune humain en costume de voyage, passablement inquiet. Shinichi salua poliment les yohkos, s'inclinant bas, avant de se redresser, n'osant poser la question de sa convoquation.   
  
Okori prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer.   
  
-Shinichi-san, merci d'être venu aussi vite.   
  
-Je vous en prie Okori-dono, que puis-je pour vous ? Y as t'il un problème avec mon frère ?   
  
-Non Shinichi-san, c'est… A votre sujet… Shinichi-san.. Je…   
  
Okori jeta un regard implorant à Nire qui lui fit signe de continuer.   
  
-Shinichi-san, je suis enceinte.   
  
Petit silence.   
  
-De vous, précisa Okori après coup.   
  
Nouveau silence, que Shinichi mis à profit pour fixer Okori, yeux ronds et machoire ballante.   
  
-Shinichi-san ? Respirez, ne vous évanouissez pas.   
  
-Je… Je vais être papa….   
  
Okori et Nire laissèrent échapper un petit rire amusé du ton émerveillé de Shinichi avant que celui ci se reprenne, s'inclinant profondément.   
  
-Je vous prie de m'excuser Okori-dono ! L'émotion. Que… Que comptez-vous faire ?   
  
-Je n'avorterais pas, répondit Okori d'un ton sans ambage. Je mettrais au monde cet enfant, comme n'importe lequel de mes autres enfants. Néanmoins… Je suis inquiète pour son avenir. J'ignore ce qu'il sera… De qui il tiendra… Et si je pourrais m'occuper d'un petit humain…   
  
-Okori-dono ! S'exclama soudain Shinichi. Permettez moi de venir vivre à la colonie des Yohkos ! Je prendrais soin de notre enfant s'il le faut ! J'ai élevé Hikaru, je pourrais le refaire avec notre fils, ou notre fille.   
  
Les trois yohkos fixèrent l'humain, tous stupéfaits. Okori commencait à sourire quand Toge frappa du poing sur le plancher.   
  
-Je m'y oppose !   
  
-Toge-san, protesta Nire.   
  
-Tais toi Nibi ! Je n'autoriserais jamais la venue d'un humain dans ce clan !   
  
-Toge-san, je vous prierais de vous taire, ordonna Okori.   
  
-Reprenez vos esprits Okori-san ! Epouser un nibi était déjà une telle folie et maintenant, porter l'enfant d'un humain et l'autoriser à vivre parmi nous ?! Ce n'est que foliiiiiiiiiiiiiie !   
  
Le couinement de Toge s'acheva aussi brusquement qu'il avait commencé quand Okori resserra à nouveau son poing sur ses parties intimes.   
  
-Toge-san, reprit Okori d'une voix douce et posée, je suis peut être votre épouse, mais je suis aussi votre Reine, et nanabi alors que vous n'êtes que gobi. Mes décisions importent plus que les votres, mes désirs sont vos ordres et si je dis que Shinichi pourra vivre parmi les yohkos et élever notre enfant, il le pourra sans que vous ayez quoique ce soit à dire. Me suis-je bien faîtes comprendre ? Ajouta t'elle en serrant derechef le poing.   
  
-Oui ! Couina Toge, craignant pour sa virilité.   
  
-Bien, fit Okori d'un ton douceureux avant de se tourner vers Shinichi qui fixait la scène, abasourdi. Shinichi-san ?   
  
-Oui, Okori-dono ?   
  
-Voulez-vous m'épouser ?'   
  
***  
  
-Moi je veux ! Moi je veux ! S'exclama Kiba en agitant la main.   
  
-KIBA ! Gronda Shino.   
  
-Soit sérieux Kiba, réprimanda Shikamaru, nous parlons d'un yohko qui est probablement Kyûbi no Yohko. Essaye de réfléchir plus loin que ton nez ! Elle est peut être sympathique et amusante dans les rêves de Naruto, mais elle a quand même massacré des dizaines de ninjas il y a quinze ans. Reste objectif.   
  
-Mais…Et si ce n'était pas Kyûbi no Yohko, objecta intelligemment Hinata, aidant Tenten et Chouji à rassembler les restes du repas.   
  
-Et qui se serais d'autre ?   
  
-Heu… Je ne sais pas… Avoua l'adolescente.   
  
-'Je devrais peut être en parler à Kakashi-senseï. Ou a Iruka-senseï. Je verrais demain si je peux… Si je trouve un moment…'   
  
Iruka et Kakashi échangèrent un regard horrifié.   
  
-Mardi. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé mardi ?Demanda Iruka.   
  
-J'étais en mission de rang B. Seul, les gosses sont restés à Konoha. Et toi ?   
  
-Examen des genins, j'ai été pris jusqu'à mardi soir.   
  
Avec un bel ensemble, les deux professeurs poussèrent un grognement dépité, se prenant le front dans la main.   
  
-Ce n'est pas de votre faute Senseï, fit Sakura en leur tapotant l'épaule.   
  
-Si j'avais su…   
  
-Avec des si on met Konoha en bouteille, rétorqua Shikamaru. Shino. Continue.   
  
-'Nuit de mardi à mercredi. Personne ne voudra jamais me croire…'   
  
***  
  
[1] Kurumi : Noix   
  
[2] Toge : Epine, écharde   
  
[3] Nire : Orme   
  
[4] Hikaru : Briller   
  
[5] Shinichi : Heuuuu, exactement, je ne sais pas, mais ca vient de Shinjitsu : Vérité 


	11. Les fondateurs

A Lyranshin :  
  
Tiens ma grande, tu vois, je t'ai pas fait poireauter trop longtemps ^^ en tout cas, je te décerne le 'lecteur d'or' vu comment tu as presque réussi à deviner ^^. Sinon la fic est finie, et feras 14 chapitres (plus le prologue, 15). Voilà voilà ^^.  
  
Allez, la fic !!!  
  
***  
  
***  
  
Neuf rêves   
  
10 Les fondateurs  
  
***  
  
Série : Naruto  
  
Autrice : Kineko, wannabe ninja.  
  
Genre : Sérieux, angst, ré interprétation de perso et d'évènements, spoiler probable et modification de l'histoire à partir de la troisième épreuve de l'examen des ninjas.   
  
Couple : Okori+… bah vous verrez…  
  
Disclaimer: Naruto et tous les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto.   
  
Autre : Okori, Ran, Taketaro, Inuzuka, Uzumaki, Aburame, Nara, Yamanaka, Hyuga et Akimichi… Bon, si vous ne connaissez pas du manga, c'est qu'ils sont à moi… Tane et Kani sont à moitié à moi. Indice : On les connaît aussi sous le nom de premier et second maître Hokage.  
  
***  
  
'-Vous vous trouvez sur les terres d'Okori, Hachibi no Yohko, déclinez vos identités et les raisons de votre intrusion.  
  
Les cinq hommes autour du feu se levèrent d'un bond, saisissant les couteaux courts attachés à leurs cuisses. Ils fouillèrent la pénombre du sous.bois du regard avant de parvenir à discerner les renards qui les encerclaient.  
  
-Qui…  
  
-Comment on l'a pas entendue venir ?!! S'exclama un blond, les yeux levés vers la haute silhouette d'Okori.  
  
Okori haussa un sourcil, alors que ses enfants et petits enfants se pressaient autour d'elle, le poil hérissé, prêts à défendre leur mère.  
  
-Je répète, vous êtes sur mes terres, en sol consacré, territoire des yohkos de la forêt de Konoha. Déclinez vos noms et les raisons de votre présence.  
  
Un des hommes, grand et brun, aux longs cheveux lisse fit signe aux autres de ranger leurs armes.  
  
- Taketaro Ichiro 1, Yohko-dono. Salua t'il poliment. Veuillez nous excuser, nous cherchions un abri, trois de mes hommes sont gravement blessés et nous craignons qu'ils ne passent pas la nuit.  
  
La Yohko changea son aspect en celui d'une geisha, richement vêtue, et avança parmi les hommes, les dévisageant soigneusement. Ils étaient en haillons, certains blessés, et semblaient épuisés. Dans les hardes qu'ils portaient, elle reconnut le bandeau frontal des ninjas.  
  
-Des ninjas ? Il n'y a pas de village caché ici pourtant.  
  
-Nous avons été chassés de chez nous, avoua Taketaro.  
  
-Salopards du sable, grommela un blond élancé aux longs cheveux en bataille.  
  
-Et pour quelle raison avez vous été chassés ? demanda Okori.  
  
Taketaro jeta un regard à ses subordonnés et deux d'entres eux reculèrent, allant protéger les trois blessés installés plus en arrière.  
  
-Je préfèrerais ne pas parler de ça, Ma Dame.  
  
-Et moi je préfèrerais vous l'entendre dire, rétorqua Okori. Il y a dans cette forêt des humains et des renards sous ma protection. Je ne veux pas qu'une bande de vauriens viennent saccager les champs, tuer les hommes et violer les femmes.  
  
-Pour qui tu nous prends Renarde ?!!! S'emporta un brun.  
  
-Inuzuka ! Ca suffit !  
  
-Mais Taketaro, protesta t'il.  
  
-Je vais vous dire les raisons Yohko-dono, reprit Taketaro. J'ai refusé de tuer mes hommes et me faire seppuku.  
  
La renarde, intriguée, haussa un sourcil.  
  
-Cela me paraît être une action plus louable que condamnable…  
  
-Pour vous peut être, pas pour ces vieux cons de…  
  
-UZUMAKI, tonna Taketaro, j'aimerais que toi et Inuzuka cessiez de m'interrompre.  
  
-Oui chef, maugréa le blond.  
  
-Allez veiller sur Aburame, Hyuga et Nara, ordonna Taketaro.  
  
-Bien chef.  
  
Le chef des ninjas attendit que les deux hommes se soient écartés avant de reprendre, désignant poliment une grosse pierre à la renarde en guise de siège.  
  
-Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir mieux à vous offrir Ma Dame, mais je vous prie de prendre place.  
  
Okori lui adressa un sourire malicieux et gloussa derrière sa manche de kimono.  
  
- Les galants hommes se font rare de nos jours… Ceci dit, permettez moi plutôt de vous inviter chez moi.  
  
Les hommes clignèrent des yeux, intrigué et il ne fallut pas plus longtemps pour qu'ils se retrouvent dans une maison seigneuriale, emplie de servantes aux cheveux fauves et aux kimono décorés de flammes, qui les installèrent sur des coussins moelleux, allongeant les blessés sur des couches confortable.  
  
-Mes filles prendront soin de vos blessés, elles connaissent les herbes qui soignent et apaisent la douleur.  
  
-Je vois un ange, Taketaro, murmura un des blessés, un jeune homme aux cheveux en pétard, provoquant des gloussements de Ran qui prenait soin de lui.  
  
-Repose toi Nara, je te jure que tu ne mourras pas.  
  
-Je peux quand même garder l'ange ?  
  
-Je ne dirais pas non, murmura la jeune fille.  
  
-Ran, il ne survivrait pas a ton étreinte dans son état, réprimanda Okori, soigne le d'abord.  
  
-Oui mère !  
  
-Reprenons Taketaro-san. J'admets ne pas être très au fait des coutumes humaines, mais chasser quelqu'un parce qu'il veut vivre et ne pas tuer m'interpelle.  
  
-Nous sommes des ninjas Yohko-dono, notre rôle est habituellement de tuer. Mais lors de notre dernière mission, nous avons surpris une discussion que nous n'aurions pas du entendre.  
  
Un grondement sourd se fit entendre et un des ninjas, un homme blond, plus potelé que ses camarades, s'excusa en rougissant.  
  
-Pardon Madame, expliqua t'il, nous avons pas mangé depuis longtemps.  
  
-Où ais-je la tête, je manque à mes devoirs. Les enfants, amenez à manger à nos hôtes.  
  
Pendant que les enfants d'Okori s'activaient, la renarde redirigea son attention vers le chef.  
  
-Un traître à notre village, très haut placé, faisait une proposition aux ninjas du sable, pour détruire notre village. Mais quand nous avons voulu l'accuser devant les nôtres, il a prétendu que nous étions les traîtres et nous a fait bannir quand nous avons refusé le suicide collectif.  
  
-Et votre village ?  
  
Taketaro baissa les yeux, l'air encore plus sombre et triste qu'avant.  
  
-Les rumeurs nous ont appris que le village de l'Arbre Caché n'existait plus. Nous n'avons plus de village, plus de famille et la plupart d'entre nous ont perdus leurs femmes et enfants.  
  
Du coin de l'œil, Okori vit un homme un peu plus âgé que les autres, aux cheveux presque blanc, serrer ses baguettes à les briser, le regard férocement fixé sur son bol.  
  
-Je connais la douleur de perdre un enfant, déclara Okori, posant sa main blanche sur celle du blond, le faisant sursauter. Considérez vous comme mes invités autant que vous le souhaiterez.  
  
-Nous ne voulons pas nous imposer…  
  
-Taketaro-san, je serais heureuse de tous vous accueillir. Ici, tout le monde est le bienvenu tant qu'il respecte les règles de notre communauté. Si vous le préférez, je peux vous faire héberger au village, mais nous avons l'habitude des humains.  
  
-Je croyais que les yohkos ne se mêlait qu'exceptionnellement aux hommes, s'étonna Nara, le plus alerte des blessés, pendant que Ran refaisait ses pansements.  
  
Okori gloussa derrière la manche de son kimono.  
  
-Je suis une Yohko très particulière, sourit t'elle en plissant les yeux. Deux de mes époux actuels sont humains, et je ne compte pas mes amants.  
  
-Comptez pour voir ? Demanda Uzumaki, venu épier la conversation.  
  
-Uzumaki ! Protesta son chef.  
  
-Pourquoi cela ? Voudrais-tu t'ajouter à la liste ? Demanda malicieusement la renarde.  
  
-Ha, ma Dame, fit le blond avec un salut moqueur, si vous aimez les grandes gueules qui en disent toujours trop et ne savent pas se taire, je suis à vous, en compensation des soucis que mes amis vous causeront.  
  
-Uzumaki pour l'amour de dieu TAIS TOI ! Supplia Taketaro en se prenant le front dans la main.  
  
-Votre jeune ami m'amuse, laissez le dire.  
  
-Bientôt, vous souhaiterez qu'il se taise.'  
  
***  
  
-D'un côté, on sait maintenant que la grande gueule, c'est génétique chez Naruto.  
  
-Pas que chez Naruto, parvint à rétorquer Sakura, hébété.  
  
-Prenons le tout logiquement, marmonna Shikamaru en se secouant. Le village de l'arbre caché…  
  
-C'est un village de ninja qui a été détruit par le sable il y a près de deux cents ans, expliqua Iruka.  
  
-Donc il existait vraiment et les dates concordent.  
  
-Ben logique non ? fit Ino.  
  
-Non, non, c'est une preuve supplémentaire que les rêves sont plus ou moins vrais. Jusqu'à présent, on ne pouvait que conjecturer…  
  
-Parle français.  
  
-Faire comme si, traduisit Ino pour Kiba.  
  
-Conjecturer qu'Okori vivait effectivement dans la forêt du village de Konoha. Je trouvais que l'absence de ninjas sonnait faux, mais avec ça, tout concorde.  
  
-Mais ça signifie que vos ancêtres connaissaient Okori ? Nota Sakura.  
  
Un silence flotta sur la petite bande, jusqu'à ce que Kiba, avec une clairvoyance stupéfiante, résume la pensée commune.  
  
-Ho putain, Shino, LIS !  
  
***  
  
'-Okori ! OKORI !  
  
-Uzumaki, tais toi veux tu ? Les renardeaux dorment !  
  
En un éclair, Okori redevint une femme et les enfants de ses filles, endormis en tas au fond de la tanière, furent transformés en enfants sagement assoupis dans leurs lits.  
  
-C'est Taketaro père et fils ! Ils remettent ça !  
  
-Ho, ces deux là, gronda la renarde en rassemblant ses jupes, je n'ai jamais vu deux personnes se ressembler autant et s'entendre aussi peu !  
  
-Ce coup ci, c'est grave ! Le petit veux partir !  
  
-PARDON ?!!! Glapit la renarde avant de se ruer dehors, son amant préféré sur les talons.  
  
Elle se retrouva rapidement au cœur de la clairière ou elle avait rencontré les huit ninjas la première fois, une vingtaine d'année auparavant. Ils étaient tous là, entourés des renards, des autres humains, ainsi que des enfants que Okori leur avait donnés. Au centre de la clairière, deux hommes bruns, se ressemblant énormément malgré la différence d'age, essayaient chacun de se faire entendre en hurlant plus fort que l'autre.  
  
-TAKETARO ! IL SUFFIT !  
  
-Mère, reprit le plus jeune.  
  
-Tane2, tu parleras quand je te le demanderais, Ichiro, peux tu m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?  
  
-Cet ingrat veut partir de la forêt !  
  
-J'ai de bonnes raisons, père si vous daigniez les écouter…  
  
-Je ne veux rien entendre ! Rugit Ichiro.  
  
-Je veux les entendre. Ichiro, je te prie de te taire. Tane, parle.  
  
-Merci mère, fit le jeune homme avant de jeter un œil à ses demi-frères et sœurs derrière lui, qui l'encouragèrent du regard, Mère, je voudrais d'abord vous remercier. Vous m'avez mis au monde et nourris, éduqué dans les affaires humaines et magiques et fait de moi l'homme que je suis…Mais il me faut partir désormais.  
  
-Partir ? Et ou ça ?  
  
-Fonder un nouveau village.  
  
Okori invoqua un siège sur lequel elle s'assit posément.  
  
-Un nouveau village ? Pourquoi faire ? Celui de la forêt ne te convient pas ?  
  
-Non Mère, c'est un village de ninja que je veux fonder !  
  
Les adultes en restèrent bouche bée, Okori y comprise.  
  
-Un village de NINJA ? Glapit la renarde, oubliant toute bienséance.  
  
-Oui Mère, reprit Tane, s'échauffant au fur et à mesure. La contrée n'est pas sûre autour de la forêt de Konoha. Beaucoup de ninjas renégats traînent, sans but ni envie. Je veux les unifier et en faire la plus grande nation ninja qui existe.  
  
-Ton fils est ambitieux, Taketaro, lança Akimichi, le ninja blond et grassouillet.  
  
-Ambitieux et stupide, rétorqua Ichiro, à quoi ça te servira ?  
  
-Peut être à vous rendre la fierté que vous avez perdu père, et qui vous contraint à vivre en forêt et éviter les hommes.  
  
Le silence retomba sur la clairière, le père et le fils se défiant du regard, attendant que l'un des deux craque et détourne les yeux. Finalement ce fut Okori qui brisa le moment.  
  
-Tane, viens là mon fils.  
  
Le jeune homme obéit et approcha, venant s'agenouiller devant sa mère. Celle ci passa ses mains dans ses longs cheveux noirs en soupirant.  
  
-Tu grandis si vite mon enfant… Il me semble que c'était hier seulement que tu sortais de mon ventre.  
  
-Je suis désolé mère. Je voudrais rester avec vous, mais je dois y aller.  
  
-Les enfants quittent toujours le terrier. Comme je l'ai fait moi aussi…Mais comment veux tu parvenir à ton but ? Seul ? Tu as beau posséder quelques pouvoirs de mon sang, tu n'es pas un Yohko.  
  
-Il ne part pas seul, mère, intervint un autre jeune homme, un peu plus jeune que Tane, et aux cheveux argent en pétard, accompagné d'un grand chien gris.  
  
-Inuzuka Kani3 !!! Protesta son père, je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?!  
  
-Je pars avec Tane, Mère ! Je le protègerai !  
  
-Si tu part avec lui, c'est lui qui te protègera, Kani, soupira Okori. Je crois que je ne peux rien dire…  
  
-Alors bénissez nous mère.  
  
Okori caressa le front de Tane en souriant.  
  
-Taketaro Tane, écoute moi bien. Désormais, le symbole de ta famille sera la branche de bambou, car un bon chef doit être comme lui. Plier sans casser sous le poids des responsabilités. Utilise le pouvoir sur les plantes que tu possèdes, en te souvenant que les plantes portent la vie et non pas la mort. Plus tu verseras le sang, plus tu perdras tes pouvoirs de guérison. Mais plus tu soigneras, plus ton sang sera fort.  
  
-Merci mère.  
  
-Ecarte toi maintenant. Kani ? Approche.  
  
Le jeune homme s'agenouilla devant sa mère, imité par son chien.  
  
-Haaaa, et Nezumi4 te suit, bien sur.  
  
-Frère d'âme et de sang mère !  
  
-Dans votre cas, vous êtes plutôt lointain cousin, mais passons. Puisqu'on ne peut vous séparer, ainsi sera ton pouvoir. Au plus fort de la bataille, tu deviendras fauve et Nezumi deviendra homme. Mais prend garde Kani, ne laisse pas le fauve en toi dominer l'humain.   
  
-Oui mère.  
  
-Ton symbole, ce sera les crocs que je trace sous tes yeux. N'oublie pas en te regardant dans un miroir, que tu es un homme aux joues tatouées et pas un fauve tigré.  
  
-Oui mère.  
  
Le jeune homme aux cheveux gris s'écarta, rejoignant son frère aîné, mais quand Okori, après les avoir suivit du regard, revint devant elle, ce fut pour voir les autres enfants des ninjas rassemblés devant elle en une foule compacte.  
  
-Nous partons tous Mère ! S'exclama une jeune femme entourée de papillons.  
  
-Choo5 ! Ho Inari-sama, implora Okori en levant les bras au ciel.  
  
-Mon pouvoir peut leur être utile ! Protesta la jeune fille, fronçant ses immenses yeux noirs facettés.  
  
-Et comment ? En aveuglant leurs ennemis par des nuées de papillons ?!  
  
-Et pourquoi pas ?  
  
-Tu n'es pas une guerrière !  
  
-Et bien je le deviendrai !  
  
-Pourquoi faut il que mes filles héritent de moi ? Se plaignit la renarde. Très bien, tu les aideras. Aburame Choo, ton symbole sera le papillon et tu commanderas à toute la vermine qui règne dans les bois et les maisons.   
  
-Merci Mère.  
  
-Et elle me remercie, j'ai toujours trouvé que ta fille avait des goûts étranges concernant les animaux, Aburame !  
  
-Qu'y puis-je ? Rétorqua le père de l'enfant, fataliste invétéré.  
  
-Ils auront besoin de quelqu'un pour les guider mère, intervint un jeune homme brun, son arc à la main. Un stratège de l'ombre.  
  
-Ho ? Et toi, Nara Hikage6, tu te proposes à ce poste ?  
  
-Okori, intervint le père du gosse, il te bat aux échecs je te rappelle !  
  
-Toi, arrière. Je parle à notre fils.  
  
-Oui chérie.  
  
-Sois le stratège alors Hikage. Celui qui juge et qui tranche. Ton symbole sera le cercle, coupé en deux, car tu devras faire des choix qui n'incluront pas le compromis ! Et que la danse des ombres t'aide dans ta tache.  
  
-Merci Mère.  
  
-Seirei7, ce n'est pas la peine d'ouvrir la bouche, je sais très bien que tu suivras ton frère où qu'il aille, ajouta Okori en se tournant vers la fille aux cheveux presque blancs debout derrière Hikage.  
  
-Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Protesta Yamanaka, le père de Seirei. Je refuse qu'elle parte !  
  
-Mais père ! Protesta la jeune fille.  
  
-J'ai déjà perdu un enfant, je refuse de te perdre toi et…  
  
-SHINRANSHIN NO JUTSU ! S'exclama la jeune fille.  
  
-Ho, ça y est ? Tu as mis au point ta technique ? S'étonna Okori alors que la jeune fille s'effondrait, son esprit remplaçant celui de son père.  
  
-Mes pouvoirs de possession ne valent pas les vôtres, mère, mais je peux quand même obtenir quelques résultats.  
  
-Alors va ma belle, la fleur d'iris est ton symbole.  
  
-Merci Mère.  
  
-Et relâche ton père.  
  
-Heu, oui Mère, grimaca Seirei.  
  
Okori se tourna ensuite vers les deux jeunes filles suivantes, vraies jumelles aux longs cheveux noir comme les dames de cours, aux kimonos impeccables et d'apparence totalement identiques, si ce n'était les yeux blanc de l'une et rouge de l'autre.  
  
-Koosai… Hitomi…8  
  
-Nous voyons au delà des choses mère, commença la fille aux yeux blanc.  
  
-Nos frères auront besoin de nos talents, acheva l'autre.  
  
-Je peux voir les faiblesses et les forces d'un ennemi…  
  
-Et moi déceler ses techniques secrètes.  
  
-Je présume qu'essayer de vous faire changer d'avis ne marchera pas ?  
  
-Non, répondirent les jumelles d'une même voix.  
  
-Alors allez y ! s'exclama la renarde en jetant son éventail à Hitomi, toi, le uchiha sera son emblème et toi Koosai, ce sera le miroir, ajouta t'elle en le jetant à l'autre fille.  
  
-Merci Mère, saluèrent t'elles d'une seule voix à nouveau.  
  
Une boule de chair rebondit soudain devant Okori qui resta imperturbable. Même quand la boule se mua en un adolescent replet aux joues rebondies et se tourna vers Tane et Kani avec une pose victorieuse.  
  
-Regardez ! J'y arrive ! Vous aviez promis que vous m'emmèneriez si j'y arrivais et…  
  
-Mais pourquoi dieu utilises-tu ton pouvoir de métamorphose pour te changer en des choses aussi vulgaires et peu ragoûtantes, Shiboo9 ? Murmura Okori, prenant le ciel à témoin.  
  
L'adolescent glapit et fit demi tour, faisant face à sa mère, embarrassé.  
  
-Ben heu… C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé comme technique d'attaque ?  
  
-Tane, Kani, c'est vrai que vous aviez promis de l'emmener ?  
  
-On ne pensait pas qu'il y arriverait mère, expliqua Tane, embarrassé.  
  
-Et bien il l'a fait ! Et vous êtes tenus par l'honneur qu'il vienne. Si jamais il arrive malheur à vos frères et sœurs, c'est moi qui viendrai dans votre village vous mettre une fessée ! Compris ?  
  
-Oui mère, répondirent en chœur les jeunes gens, la sachant très capable de mettre la menace à exécution.  
  
-Bien.  
  
Okori regarda ses enfants devant elle et s'adoucit, se sentant étrangement vieille devant ces petits bouts d'homme et de femme, qui ne vivraient pas un huitième de sa vie, mais qu'elle chérissait plus que ses autres enfants.  
  
-Alors comme ça, huit ninjas sont venu et huit repartiront. C'était le destin. Que votre vie soit longue et glorieuse et que...  
  
-Ils seront neuf ! S'exclama une petite voix.  
  
Un éclair blond cavala entre les jambes d'Uzumaki qui poussa un cri de surprise avant de courir à la poursuite du renardeau blond.  
  
-TOPPUU10 ! Veux tu bien revenir ici espèce de sac à puce !  
  
-Attrape moi si tu veux vieux singe !  
  
-Non mais, c'est pas des façons de parler à son père !  
  
Le renardeau traversa la troupe de ses frères et sœurs, faisant voler les kimonos des filles au passage et vint se réfugier sur les genoux de sa mère, frétillant de la queue au point de manquer en tomber.  
  
-Toppuu, qu'est ce que tu as dit ?  
  
-Je pars avec eux.  
  
-SUREMENT PAS ! Gronda Okori.  
  
Tous sursautèrent au son de la voix de la renarde, quand celle ci reprit sa forme animale, maintenant grande comme les pins les plus haut.  
  
-Et pourquoi ? S'exclama le renardeau, petite boule de poil aux pieds de sa mère.  
  
-Parce que tu es un Yohko ! Pas un homme ! Tout ton sang est celui d'un renard !  
  
-Mon sang oui mais pas mon cœur !  
  
-Si tu pars, menaça Okori, je te retire les pouvoirs de Yohko ! A quoi leur seras tu utiles sans pouvoir ?  
  
-Je connais toutes les techniques de mon père, et une bonne partie de celles de mes oncles. Même sans mes pouvoirs de Yohko, je leur serais utile.   
  
-Tu mourras sans tes pouvoirs, le monde est trop dangereux pour un renardeau…  
  
-Alors je serais humain, rétorqua le petit, devenant un enfant d'une dizaine d'année, aux cheveux blonds hérissé vers l'arrière.  
  
-Tu rejetterais ton héritage de renard ? Tes pouvoirs ?  
  
-Mes frères et mes sœurs sont puissants, mais pas autant que moi.   
  
Okori redevint humaine, brandissant un doigt sous le nez de son fils préféré.  
  
-Un peu de modestie Ichibi no Yohko ! La puissance n'est pas qu'une affaire de dégâts ! Etre puissant, c'est être assez fort pour protéger les tiens et ceux qui comptent pour toi, et non pas écraser sans distinction les ennemis sur ton passage ! Est-ce que tu comprends ce que je dis ?  
  
-Heu….  
  
-Sois fort pour protéger tes frères et sœurs, expliqua Okori, caressant cette fois les cheveux de son fils qui lui ressemblait tant, mais soit aussi suffisamment censé pour juger tes ennemis. Comprends leurs motivations, comprends leurs cœurs, avant de décider de leur donner la mort ou pas. Ne tue que lorsque tu dois te nourrir ou te défendre.  
  
-C'est à l'encontre des lois des ninjas Mère, risqua Tane.  
  
-Ce sont MES lois, celles que je vous dicte pour monter votre village. Jugez les coupables justement, sans expédier leur procès. Partagez les richesses également, que personne ne meure de faim. Aucun enfant ne dois grandir seul, ni affronter trop tôt la vie, mais apprenez leurs à se défendre et à protéger ceux qu'ils aiment. Maintenant allez. Filez avant que je change d'avis et que je vous attache aux pins de Konoha pour vous empêcher de partir !'  
  
-'Plus ça va, moins je comprends ce qui s'est passé il y a quinze ans. Si une bonne partie des habitants de Konoha descendent de Kyûbi, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a attaqué le village ? Ce sont ses gosses bon sang, NOUS sommes ses enfants !  
  
C'est mon ancêtre.  
  
J'avais pas capté, Kyûbi doit être mon arrière arrière ou arrière arrière arrière grand mère. Et… Et les autres sont des cousins très éloignés, mais des cousins.  
  
J'ai une famille.  
  
Bête comme chou hein, mais…. Ca me plait comme idée.  
  
Dommage que je ne pourrais jamais leur dire. J'aimerais bien voir leur tête si je leur apprenais ça.  
  
Une famille…'  
  
-Je crois que je suis en train d'hyperventiler, signala Ino d'une petite voix.  
  
-Respire Yamanaka-sama, conseilla Hinata.  
  
-J'y arrive pas ! Couina Ino en s'éventant.  
  
-Nous descendons d'Okori,déclara Shino le plus calmement qu'il pu. Elle est notre ancêtre.  
  
-Attendez, c'est pas possible, s'énerva Sakura, si vous êtes descendant d'Okori,comment ça se fait qu'elle ait attaqué le village ? Elle ne ferait pas de mal à ses gosses ! Et puis pourquoi personne ne vous l'a dit ? Comment ça se fait que seul Naruto ai subit la colère des villageois si vous aussi vous avez du sang de yohkos et…  
  
-Peut être parce qu'ils ne le savent pas, coupa Kakashi.  
  
-Tu étais au courant toi ? Demanda Iruka.  
  
-Non, répondit Kakashi d'un ton bien trop calme, seul les membres de la famille doivent savoir.  
  
-Mais, reprit Iruka.  
  
-La famille, Iruka. Pas les bâtards, souffla Kakashi.  
  
Ceci fit taire le brun qui se mordilla la lèvre avant de se tourner vers les adolescents.  
  
Shino referma lentement le livre, décidant qu'il avait besoin d'un petit moment pour se remettre de ses émotions quand il vit Kiba bondir sur ses pieds et commencer à s'éloigner rapidement.  
  
-Kiba ! Ou vas-tu ? L'interpella t'il en se levant à son tour.  
  
-Demander des explications à mon père ! Je veux savoir pourquoi il ne m'a jamais rien dit !  
  
Kiba fit un nouveau pas en avant.  
  
Et se retrouva le nez dans l'herbe, Hinata maintenant ses jambes, Akamaru assit sur son dos et Shino lui tirant les bras en arrière.  
  
-Tu restes ici !  
  
-Lâche moi Shino ! Protesta Kiba avec un grognement.  
  
-Shino-kun a raison, intervint Hinata…   
  
-J'ai du sang de bakemono et personne ne me l'a jamais dis !  
  
-Moi aussi Kiba, coupa calmement Shino, moi aussi.  
  
Kiba se tu aussitôt, pris de cours et Shino en profita pour le redresser, écartant Hinata et le chien.  
  
-De nous tous, tu es celui qui le prend de la pire manière ! A part Ino, ajouta Shino après réflexion.  
  
La blonde lui aurait bien hurlé dessus si elle n'avait pas été en train de s'étouffer.  
  
Elle gagna une seconde raison de ne pas hurler sur Shino quand Shikamaru la tourna vers lui et exécuta un superbe bouche à bouche.  
  
Dix secondes plus tard, le temps nécessaire à Ino pour se remettre, il était étalé au sol, bien content d'avoir réussi à esquiver la gifle d'Ino.  
  
-D'accord. Nous avons du sang de yohko dans les veines, déclara Shino en jetant un long regard à ses camarades. Mais jusqu'à présent, ça ne nous a pas empêché de vivre. Au contraire ! Si nous n'avions pas eut nos pouvoirs, nous serions mort pour la plupart !  
  
-Shino a raison, trancha Shikamaru en se redressant. Ca ne change rien pour nous.  
  
-Et ça explique pourquoi les fudas nous blessent, précisa Neji de son coin.   
  
-En fait, tout est très logique, expliqua à son tour Iruka. Le premier maître Hokage a abdiqué en faveur de son frère dès que Konoha est entré dans une période de calme. Il a ensuite fondé l'ordre des médico-ninjas dont font encore partis les Taketaro. Quand au second maître Hokage, c'était ton arrière arrière-grand-père je crois Kiba.  
  
Le garçon chien émit un petit gémissement atterré, enregistrant l'information avec peine.Hinata, agenouillée près de lui, lui caressa les cheveux, l'observant d'un air inquiet.  
  
-Tout se vérifie, fit Shikamaru. Tout est vrai.  
  
-Ce n'est pas possible, marmonna Sasuke.  
  
Ses amis se tournèrent vers lui, mais il n'y prêta pas attention, réfléchissant à voix basse.  
  
-C'est illogique. Okori ne ferait jamais le moindre mal à ses enfants, alors pourquoi as-t'elle attaqué Konoha ? Quelque chose sonne faux.  
  
Shikamaru ramassa le journal là ou Shino l'avait laissé tombé. Il l'épousseta puis se releva et alla vers Shino et le lui tendis.  
  
-Encore un rêve, c'est ça ?  
  
-Le dernier, fit Shino avant de jeter un regard à Kiba.  
  
Voyant Hinata prendre soin du petit brun, il pris le livre, le rouvrit et chercha sa page avant de se rasseoir, lisant d'une voix distincte.  
  
-'Nuit de mercredi à jeudi.  
  
Maintenant, je sais tout.'  
  
***  
  
1 Taketaro : Fils du bambou ichiro : Premier enfant  
  
2 Tane :Graine  
  
3 Kani signifie crabe, mais à l'origine, c'est un jeu de mot sur le mot canidé. Oui bon, je m'amuse comme je peux hein…  
  
4 Nezumi : Rat ou souris, en référence a son poil gris (nezumiiro en jap)  
  
5 Choo : Papillon. Note, Chouji a le même caractère que pour papillon  
  
6 Hikage : Ombre  
  
7 Seirei : Esprit, fantôme  
  
8 Koosai : Iris Hitomi : Oeil  
  
9 Shiboo : Graisse  
  
10 Toppuu : Rafale de vent 


	12. Ikiru

Neuf rêves   
  
11 Ikiru1  
  
Série : Naruto  
  
Autrice : Kineko, je veux vivre liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiibre!  
  
Genre : Sérieux, angst, ré interprétation de perso et d'évènements, spoiler probable et modification de l'histoire à partir de la troisième épreuve de l'examen des ninjas.   
  
Couple : Nope, pas ce coup ci ^^ ils sont sage  
  
Disclaimer: Naruto et tous les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto.   
  
Autre : Okori, Ran, Nire, Inori et Ikiru sont à moi. Bon, ben, je vais remettre Yoruno dans sa boîte vu que maintenant, personne n'en voudra…  
  
***  
  
-'Je sais tout. Je sais pourquoi Okori a attaqué Konoha, pourquoi elle a voulu détruire le village.  
  
Pour qui elle a fait ça.  
  
Il s'appelait Ikiru.'  
  
***  
  
-Mama ! Mama !!!  
  
Ran bouscula les sages-femmes qui sortaient de la tanière, s'émouvant peu de leurs reproches, et arriva dans l'immense caverne qui servait désormais de terrier à Okori. Elle freina brutalement, manquant tomber tête la première dans un immense bosquet de saules qui achevait de pousser en accéléré.  
  
-Les plantes deviennent folles, marmonna la yonbi avant de contourner rapidement les plantes, évitant d'autres végétaux pointant bien trop vite hors du sol. Mama !  
  
Louvoyant entre les arbres et fleurs, Ran finit par arriver à la couche de sa mère, envahie par des fougères aussi haute qu'elle. Nez en l'air pour repérer Okori, Ran parvint enfin devant l'immense renarde fauve.  
  
-Mama !  
  
-Ran ? Murmura Okori, ne crie pas, tu vas lui faire peur. Que se passe t'il ?  
  
-C'est les plantes Mama ! C'est incroyable, elles se sont mises à pousser rapidement ! Comme quand la partie est de la forêt a brûlé et qu'on a fait repousser les arbres, mais personne n'est responsable ! Mais ça pousse si vite, il faudrait tout le clan pour ça ! Je suis désolée de te déranger alors que tu viens d'accoucher Mama, mais…  
  
Alors qu'elle venait enfin de déboucher à l'air libre, Ran freina brusquement des quatre pattes, jetant un regard éberlué à la boule de poil blanche en train de téter activement contre le flanc d'Okori.  
  
-Blanc… Mais... Mama… C'est…  
  
Le renardeau était presque aussi grand qu'elle, pourvu d'une superbe fourrure immaculée, soulignée par les marques faciales dorées autour de ses yeux. Il n'était pas encore mobile, vu son très jeune âge, mais, alors qu'il se régalait du lait de sa mère, ses neuf queues bougeaient subrepticement.  
  
-Un... Un Kyûbi ?! Couina Ran, s'aplatissant au sol par réflexe.  
  
-Non… Un myôbu, corrigea Okori avec fierté.  
  
Ran resta bouche bée, les queues rasant le sol, son regard allant alternativement d'Okori au bébé.  
  
-Un Saint… Tu as mis au monde un serviteur d'Inari, mama ! Bon sang, ça explique les plantes, c'est lui qui…  
  
-Ho, j'y suis aussi pour quelques choses, avoua Okori agitant une à une ses neuf queues.  
  
Ran cligna des yeux, recompta les queues de sa mère et secoua la tête, se laissant tomber au sol.  
  
-Je suis sûre que tu n'en avais que huit tout à l'heure…  
  
-Exact. Je ne sais pas à quel moment la neuvième est apparue, mais je l'avais quand le bébé est né… Peut être est-ce un cadeau d'Inari-sama pour que je puisse élever le petit plus longtemps.  
  
-Ho génial. On a deux Kyûbi à Konoha maintenant.  
  
Okori gratifia Ran d'un coup de langue sur le haut du crâne puis fit la même chose à son fils.  
  
-Tu veux que j'aille prévenir Nire ?  
  
-Les sages-femmes sont allées le chercher, il va être tellement fier…  
  
-Tu m'étonnes… Tu vas l'appeler comment ?  
  
-Ikiru.'  
  
***  
  
Shino jura à mi-voix et relut une phrase à plusieurs reprises avant d'arriver à comprendre.  
  
-Un problème ? S'enquit Kakashi.  
  
-Je sais pas... Son écriture devient de plus en plus difficile à lire... On dirait qu'il a écrit vite et dans le noir…  
  
-Ou en pleurant, intervint Kiba, jetant un œil par dessus l'épaule de Shino pour désigner quelques taches d'encre délavée.  
  
-Shino, continue, vite, demanda Sasuke, de plus en plus captivé par le récit.  
  
***  
  
'-IKIRU !  
  
-Ikiru !  
  
-Otooto2 !  
  
-Ce gosse me rendra dingue, marmonna Okori, poings sur les hanches, alors que derrière elle, Nire et Ran appelaient l'enfant.  
  
-Il doit être en train de jouer avec les faons de Shishigami, suggéra Nire.  
  
-Ikiruuuuuuuuuuu ! Otooto ! Continua Ran, reviens ! Mais ou est-il…  
  
Un froissement de branches se fit entendre, accompagné d'une voix connue des yohkos.  
  
-Okori-dono !  
  
Une main repoussa une branche du chemin et un jeune yohko blanc en profita pour bondir hors du sous-bois, venant faire la fête à ses parents.  
  
-Ikiru ! Mais ou étais-tu encore ? Je t'ai déjà dis de…  
  
Okori soupira en voyant que son fils ne l'écoutait pas, ayant renversé son père au sol, sous son poids de cheval de trait, et le contraignant à accepter des marques d'affections typiquement canine. La Kyûbi roula des yeux, puis se tourna vers le ninja qui avait accompagné son fils et qui regardait la scène avec amusement.  
  
-Bonjour Inori, sourit t'elle.  
  
-Bonjour Okori-dono, Nire-dono, ravi de vous voir, ajouta t'il avec un sourire narquois, ou du moins le peu qui dépasse de sous Ikiru-kun.  
  
-C'était très spirituel ! Lança Nire de sous son fils.  
  
-Ran-chan, tu es très en beauté aujourd'hui, remarqua Inori alors que Ran revenait en courant.  
  
-Inori, je dirais à Hayashi que tu me dragues.  
  
-ho, pitié non, elle est sur le point d'accoucher et ça la rend... .Nerveuse, acheva le blond avec un frisson.  
  
-Ou as-tu trouvé Ikiru ? S'inquiéta Okori.  
  
-Sur le chemin du village de Konoha, il jouait avec des chiens des Inuzukas. J'ai préféré le ramener, on ne sait jamais.  
  
-Merci Inori. Alors, bientôt papa ?  
  
Le blond sourit et passa la main dans ses cheveux en pétard.  
  
-Et oui. J'ai hâte qu'Hayashi redevienne normale, neuf mois de sautes d'humeur, ça commençait à bien faire.  
  
-Et c'est que ton premier, remarqua Nire en se relevant, sommant ensuite son fils de reprendre forme humaine, imagine ce que j'ai subis avec mes quinze filles et treize fils.  
  
-Hey, protesta Okori en se penchant pour prendre Ikiru, petit bonhomme haut comme trois pommes, dans ses bras.  
  
-que nous vaux la visite du quatrième maître Hokage ? Demanda soudain Ran en remarquant les habits officiels d'Inori.  
  
-Ho, ça ? Juste une visite de routine, voir s'il y a un problème avec les ninjas, ou autres… Ha et...  
  
Inori fouilla ses poches et en sortit un rouleau qu'il déroula avant de le tendre à Okori.  
  
-Un rapport inquiétant de mes espions. Apparemment, le Sable fait joujou avec des yomas3.  
  
-Que des humains se prennent pour des dieux est déjà inquiétant, mais que ça implique des yomas… Fit Okori, prenant le rouleau et le parcourant rapidement. Allons parler de ça à l'intérieur Inori. Ran, Nire, je vous confie Ikiru.  
  
-Oui Mama.  
  
-Naaaaan, couina Ikiru quand Okori le tendit à Ran, mamaaaaaaaa, veut zouer !  
  
-Plus tard, promis Okori, sois sage d'accord !  
  
-Mamaaaaaaaaa !'  
  
***  
  
-Inori ? Répéta Kakashi. Le yondaime ?! Il allait souvent voir les yohkos ?!  
  
-On dirait oui, répondit Shino après avoir bien relut le kanji du nom.  
  
-c'est bizarre, marmonna Shikamaru, ça me dis quelque ch…  
  
-Continue Aburame-kun, coupa aussitôt Kakashi.  
  
***  
  
'-Rentre bien Inori, et prend soin de ta femme. Si jamais les rumeurs sur le Sable sont justes, une guerre est à craindre dans les prochaines années.  
  
-Il faudra qu'ils soient maso pour s'attaquer aux enfants de Kyûbi no Yohko.  
  
-J'ai peur qu'ils tentent de capturer Ikiru, leur pays est trop aride pour vivre, la présence d'un Myôbu ferais pousser leurs cultures sans peine…  
  
-C'est vrai, admit Inori avant d'enfiler ses chaussures, posées à l'entrée de la caverne. Je vais en parler avec Sandaime, peut être qu'allier officiellement les ninjas et les bakemonos nous mettraient à l'abri. Personne ne s'attaquerait à une telle puissance de feu.  
  
-Espérons. Au revoir Inori.  
  
-Au revoir Okori-dono.  
  
Sur ce, le ninja prit congé et disparut dans un tourbillon de feuilles. Râlant à demi sur ce m'as-tu-vu d'Hokage, Okori sortit à son tour, allant se promener dans la clairière qui regroupait les nombreux terriers de Yohkos. Son clan avait prospéré. Après la mort de Toge, sa meute avait rejoint celle d'Okori, amenant un sang nouveau dans les mariages. Des centaines de renards, du plus petit ichibi jusqu'aux yonbis, plus vieux des enfants d'Okori, vivaient dans la forêt. Certes, tout n'étais pas paisible. Certains ninjas, ignorant les origines de Konoha, restaient méfiants à l'égards des yohkos et évitaient leur proximité. Inori avait déjà du calmer de nombreuses fois les échauffourées entre ninjas et bakemonos. C'était un brave gamin, aimait à penser la renarde, même s'il était parfois un peu trop idéaliste pour son bien. Alors qu'elle marchait dans la forêt, Okori s'aperçut soudain du manque d'animation qui la caractérisait habituellement et en déduisit une cause logique.  
  
-Mais ou est encore passé Ikiru… RAN ! NIRE !  
  
***  
  
-Je l'ai perdu Mama, j'ai relevé sa piste jusqu'ici et puis plus rien.  
  
-Il a du se déplacer par les arbres, grommela Okori. Un jour, je vais l'attacher par ses queues. Je lui ai dit de ne pas s'éloigner…  
  
-Il a peut être suivi Inori jusqu'au village, suggéra Ran.  
  
-Peut être… Je suis inquiète quand même, il ne devrait pas prendre l'habitude de…  
  
Okori se tus, le nez en l'air, observant avec stupéfaction une pluie de feuilles tomber autour d'elle. Les feuilles, les aiguilles de pins même tombaient, des arbres noircissaient à vue d'œil.  
  
La forêt mourrait.  
  
-Mama qu'est ce qui arrive aux arbres ?  
  
Sous les yeux des yohkos, les feuilles jaunissaient et tombaient au sol, l'herbe se recroquevillait, les plantes se fanaient toutes, les unes après les autres.  
  
-Inari-sama, murmura Okori, Oh, Inari-sama… Ran ! Retourne à la tanière ! Met tout le monde à l'abri et commencez à faire repousser la forêt !  
  
-Mais Mama…  
  
-Vite ! S'exclama Okori avant de partir dans une direction, suivant le sens inverse de la progression de l'automne précoce.  
  
***  
  
Ce fut rapide.  
  
Elle arriva à l'ancien étang. Là où était mort Kinro.  
  
Elle donna un coup de patte au premier ninja. Il heurta violemment le sol, le corps disloqué et mis plusieurs minutes à mourir, appellant son ami à l'aide.  
  
Elle voulu croquer tout rond son compagnon, un jeune brun, qui réussit à déguerpir, profitant de sa petite taille et de son agilité.  
  
Elle ne le suivit pas, trop inquiète pour Ikiru.  
  
Elle baissa le regard sur son fils.  
  
Elle savait que c'était trop tard. Elle avait vu les arbres nés avec son fils mourir à leur tour.  
  
Il ne restait entre ses pattes qu'un corps ensanglanté, la fourrure blanche teinte de rouge, les yeux bleus trop fixe.  
  
Un rugissement de rage et de douleur ébranla toute la forêt.'  
  
***  
  
-'Après, je ne sais plus trop. Il y a eut une guerre. Je crois. Beaucoup de combat contre les ninjas en tout cas…Et puis le dernier, contre Inori… Il ne voulait pas se battre, il a refusé de blesser Okori jusqu'au bout. Et puis, finalement… Il a fait son… 'Truc'… Et d'un coup, j'étais plus Okori, mais j'étais moi... Je veux dire, j'étais toujours Okori mais dans mon propre corps... Quand j'étais bébé. Et Inori était penché sur moi et me disait… Enfin disait à Okori des trucs, de lui pardonner, de l'excuser, qu'un jour, tout irait mieux… Et puis, prendre soin du bébé, de moi quoi et puis… Et puis c'est comme si je m'endormais.  
  
Et que je me réveillais, petit à petit et que je voyais ma propre vie défiler en accélérer jusqu'au moment ou... Ou je suis dans mon lit. Je viens de me réveiller. Et j'écris.  
  
Ikiru est mort. Assassiné par des ninjas de Konoha. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ni comment, mais je sais que tu es là Okori, dans ma tête, que tu sais que j'ai reçu tes rêves, que tu vois ce que je vois, que tu entends ce que j'entends. Alors, je te jure Okori.'  
  
Shino tourna lentement la page, s'apercevant qu'il s'agissait de la dernière écrite.  
  
-'Je tuerais cet homme, ce…. Kageno ou Yoruno4 chais plus, même si c'est la dernière chose que je ferais de ma vie, même si je dois en mourir.'  
  
Dans un silence solennel, Shino referma le carnet et le posa sur ses genoux. Avec le soir tombant, Shino ne voyait pas les expressions de ses amis, aussi retira t'il ses lunettes, observant ses camarades. Kiba essayait maladroitement de consoler Hinata, qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. De son côté, Tenten avait volé un mouchoir à Neji et essayait de ne pas pleurer aussi, se tamponnant les paupières discrètement. Le jeune homme lui tapotait la tête, perdu dans ses pensées. Lee tenait la main de Sakura, Ino et Chouji gardaient le silence, tout deux blottis contre Shikamaru. Les deux professeurs se taisaient, ne sachant que dire pour consoler les enfants, s'appuyant l'un sur l'autre à la recherche de réconfort.  
  
Sasuke tremblait.  
  
-Uchiha-kun ? Murmura Shino.  
  
-J'ai lu que la dernière page, répondit Sasuke, faisant des efforts pour maîtriser sa voix. J'avais lu que la dernière page, répéta t'il.  
  
-Sasuke ? Reprit Sakura, étonnée de le sentir si désemparé.  
  
-Je croyais que si quelqu'un lisait ça, Naruto serait aussitôt accusé de meurtre. Je savais pas ce qu'il y avait avant. J'ai failli vous empêcher de le lire.  
  
Kakashi tendit le bras, posant sa main sur le crâne de Sasuke et lui ébouriffant les cheveux d'un geste paternel.  
  
-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir… On fait tous des erreurs en croyant bien faire.  
  
-Mais Senseï...  
  
-Maintenant, on sait tout. Il faut sauver Naruto. Nara-kun, je t'écoute.  
  
-Oui Senseï, fit Shikamaru avant de joindre les doigts, réfléchissant rapidement. Hmmm… Je pense qu'à part montrer ce carnet au maître Hokage, ce qui ne fera que ralentir la procédure, nous avons plus de chance d'innocenter Naruto en prouvant la culpabilité de Yoruno. Et pour ça, nous avons besoin de preuves plus concrètes.  
  
-Quel genre de preuve ? Demanda Sakura.  
  
-Je ne sais pas. Le seul endroit où on en trouvera en tout cas, ce sera sur le corps d'Ikiru.  
  
-Donc, en plein milieu de la forêt, traduisit Neji, droit dans le territoire des Yohkos.  
  
-Comment on pourra entrer ? S'indigna Lee.  
  
Shikamaru ne répondit pas, de nouveau plongé en pleine méditation. Il en émergea relativement vite, mais resta pensif, comme peu sûr de ce qu'il allait avancer.  
  
-Bien… Je pense que seuls quelques uns d'entre nous pourront y aller. Chouji, Ino, Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, Hinata, Shino et moi.  
  
-Mais pourquoi ? Protesta Sakura, je veux venir aussi !  
  
-Non. Tu n'es pas descendante de Kyûbi. Je ne suis même pas sur que les yohkos épargnent les descendants de Kyûbi, je ne préfère pas prendre le risque avec toi.  
  
-Nara-kun a raison, trancha Kakashi, ce soir, il est trop tard, vous ne trouveriez pas les yohkos si vous aviez le nez dessus. Le procès de Naruto commence vers dix heures, vous devrez partir tôt demain et ramener le plus de preuves possible avant la clôture du procès.Je dirait vers midi. Compris ?  
  
-Oui Senseï, s'exclama un chœur de voix.  
  
-Si vous avez besoin d'un alibi pour ce soir, dites à vos parents de m'appeler, je dirais qu'on a organisé une séance d'entraînement impromptue vu la discrétion dont vous faites preuve en écoutant aux portes. Autre chose. Ne parlez pas à vos parents de ce que vous avez appris sur les yohkos aujourd'hui. Et soyez très très prudent.  
  
-Oui Senseï.  
  
-Kakashi-senseï, intervint Sakura, et si… Si ils ne trouvent pas de preuve… qu'est ce qu'on fait ?  
  
-Vous, rien. Je me chargerais de toute si jamais ça tourne mal. Ca suffit pour ce soir. Dispersez vous. Rendez vous ici vers sept heures.  
  
-OUI SENSEI !  
  
Sur ce, la petite bande se scinda en plusieurs couples ou trio chacun raccompagnant ses amis chez eux.  
  
***  
  
1 Ikiru : vivre  
  
2 Otooto : Petit frère  
  
3 Yoma : Bête démoniaque je crois, disons que dans cette histoire, ca désigne les bakemonos vachement balaise qui pètent un cable.  
  
4 Kageno, de l'ombre, yoruno : De la nuit 


	13. Réactions à chaud

commentaires:  
  
Lyrashin: Merci pour tes commentaires ^^ ca me fait plaisir que l'on prenne le temps de me dire ce qui plait exactement dans mes fics ^^. Après Neuf rêves, j'ai toujours d'autres fics à finir, dont Aveugle, Avalanche et les hors séries sur Neuf rêves qui raconteront l'après neuf rêves.  
  
Pour la colère d'Okori, en fait, elle ne visait que Yoruno, mais le problème est que ce petit saligaud a fait autre chose menant à la guerre, ce sera révélé dansla suite. Ran, ne t'en fais pas, on la rencontre au prochain chapitre ^^. Sasuke, j'adore le traumatiser, l'enquiquiner, le perturber, etc etc, hin hin hin. Ha et pour Toge et Yoruno, tu veux que je te fasse un papier cadeau avec ou pas?  
  
Calliope L: Merci beaucoup, je ne pensais pas que Neuf rêves soulevaient autant d'émotions ^^  
  
Senvisage *se recroqueville sous le bureau* mais, s'il y avait pas de cliffhanger, y'aurais pas de suspense, c'est pas drôle sans suspense öö Et oui, j'ai écrit la fic en entier, mais j'ai une toute petite connection à Lyon, donc je mettrais un chapitre par jour (si ffnet et le Dieu web sont avec moi)  
  
Calliopé (même que Calliope L?!) : Désolée, mais j'avais prévenu qu'il y aurait du yaoï dans Neuf rêves. Si ca ne vous plait pas, je n'y changerais rien. Si vous estimez qu'un couple ne peux pas fonctionner (yaoi ou het) donnez moi des arguments valables pour prouver ca (autre que j'aime pas ou je ne les vois pas ensemble) et je verrais si ca peut changer. en attendant, Neuf rêves a été concu pendant neuf mois avant que je l'écrive dans cette optique là, je ne peux pas changer la fic du jour au lendemain.  
  
Kaya:Heu, merci pour le commentaire, mais j'ai du mal à comprendre le langage SMS et les abréviations de chat ^^;  
  
Neuf rêves   
  
12 Réaction à chaud   
  
Série : Naruto  
  
Autrice : Kineko, A l'aventure compagnons!  
  
Genre : Sérieux, angst, ré interprétation de perso et d'évènements, spoiler probable et modification de l'histoire à partir de la troisième épreuve de l'examen des ninjas.   
  
Couple : Hmmm, on va dire, un peu de Shino+Mushiko et de Kakashi+Iruka  
  
Disclaimer: Naruto et tous les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto.   
  
Autre : Okori, Ran, Mushiko et tout les persos que vous ne connaissez pas en ayant lu les scanlations sont à moi… Ha, Yoruno est prété à Lyranshin en échange de ses gentils commentaires sur ffnet ^^  
  
***  
  
N'importe qui aurait croisé Sakura et Sasuke, et se sentant un brin suicidaire, aurait lancé une boutade sur les amoureux qui se baladent ensemble côte à côte. N'importe qui, sauf Sakura elle même. Elle savait que si Sasuke la raccompagnait chez elle, ce n'était pas par pur élan sentimental, mais surtout parce que, protecteur comme il était de ses compagnons, il voulait s'assurer qu'elle rentre chez elle en un seul morceau, ou du moins en morceaux suffisamment intact pour être recousus. Le brun gardait le silence, plongé dans ses pensées et fixait le sol en marchant, la boucle plissée boudeusement. Plus elle y réfléchissait, plus elle trouvait les révélations de la lignée de Konoha… Evidente. Elle avait vu d'autres clans de ninjas dotés de pouvoirs extraordinaires, mais Konoha, avec Oto, était un des villages les plus récents. Les autres clans avaient eut des siècles pour se développer et Oto avait eut recours à la chirurgie et la mécanique pour augmenter les pouvoirs de ninjas, mais Konoha, avec à peine deux siècles d'existence, n'avait bénéficié ni de l'un, ni de l'autre. Un tel vivier de lignées héréditaires ne pouvait s'expliquer qu'avec un ancêtre commun, surpuissant et non humain.  
  
Toujours est-il que ça devait faire un choc à ceux qui venaient de découvrir leurs origines. Kyûbi no Yohko avait été, et était toujours, tellement crainte et haïe par les ninjas, apprendre qu'on faisait partie de sa famille devait être perturbant. Un bref moment, Sakura se demanda ce que ça devait être de ne pas être humain… Ou pas entièrement. Est-ce que ses amis percevaient le monde différemment d'elle ? Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient de différents ? Shino avait eut l'air de bien prendre la chose, mais elle avait entendu tellement de gens parler de lui comme un monstre, avec tous ces insectes dans son corps, l'injure ne lui faisait probablement pas grand-chose. Chouji n'avait rien dis, quand à Shikamaru, elle ne savait jamais ce qu'il pensait. Les cousins Hyûga… Ca, c'était une autre histoire. Hinata n'avait probablement pas encore saisit toute les implications, plus inquiète pour Kiba que pour elle, quand à Neji… Pareil que pour Shikamaru, il était indéchiffrable. Kiba et Ino avaient paniqués, chacun à leur manière, mais pour des raisons facilement compréhensible. Quinze ans auparavant, pendant la guerre contre Kyûbi, les clans Yamanaka et Inuzuka avaient été quasiment décimés. Seuls leurs parents avaient survécus. Ino avait aussi perdu un frère, son aîné de deux ans, qu'elle n'avait jamais connue, ayant été un bébé à l'époque. Apprendre que la perte de sa famille était du à quelqu'un de son sang… Ce devait être affreux comme situation.  
  
Le fil de ses pensées ramena aussitôt Sakura à Sasuke, qui marchait près d'elle. Il avait lui aussi perdu toute sa famille, non pas à cause de Kyûbi, mais de son propre frère. Il croyait être seul à jamais et voilà qu'il apprenait qu'il avait toujours une famille, bien plus étendue qu'il le pensait. Peut être que ce serait le seul bienfait de toute cette histoire : Socialiser Sasuke.  
  
Sakura ne put retenir un petit ricanement étranglé à la conclusion, ce qui attira l'attention du brun.  
  
-Sakura ?  
  
-Rien, rien, fit elle en secouant la main, cachant son sourire derrière l'autre, j'ai juste… Eut une image mentale.  
  
Sasuke haussa un sourcil, mais ne dis rien, autant habituer aux farces de Naruto qu'aux monologues mentaux de Sakura.  
  
-Tu le prends plutôt bien, remarqua t'il en reprenant sa route.  
  
-De quoi ? Fit Sakura.  
  
-L'ascendance de yohkos.   
  
-Ho... Sasuke. Mettons les choses au point. Cela fait trois ans que je suis ninja, d'accord ? En trois ans, j'ai vu des personnes capables de maîtriser les éléments, de changer d'aspects, avec des yeux qui tournent rouge et déchiffrent les techniques, qui ont des insectes dans le corps, qui se transforment, qui lisent les pensées, font apparaître des créatures grandes comme des immeubles, alors NON, une ascendance de yohko, ça ne m'étonne pas le MOINS du monde ! Mais bon sang Sasuke, je ne suis pas issue d'une famille noble, pas même ninja ! J'ai arrêté de m'étonner de votre monde il y a des années !  
  
Sasuke cligna bêtement des yeux, déstabilisé par l'éclat de voix de Sakura. Il lui emboîta docilement le pas quand elle reprit sa route.  
  
-Ca va mieux ? Risqua t'il après quelques minutes de trajets.  
  
-Etonnement, oui. Désolée, s'excusa Sakura, les nerfs.  
  
-Hm…. On est arrivé, nota Sasuke en s'arrêtant devant chez Sakura.  
  
La jeune fille hocha la tête mais resta sur le pas de la porte, devant Sasuke, tête baissée.  
  
-Sasuke… Pour demain…  
  
-Hm ?  
  
-Je… Promets moi de sauver Naruto…  
  
-Tu tiens à lui ? S'enquit Sasuke, curieux du changement d'attitude de Sakura envers Naruto.  
  
Sakura eut un petit sourire amer.  
  
-Pas dans 'ce' sens là. Je… Je l'ai toujours maltraité, alors que… Qu'il était toujours là pour m'aider… Mais je veux me rattraper. Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour… pour l'aider. J'aurais voulu venir avec vous…  
  
-Kakashi-senseï a raison. C'est trop dangereux pour toi.  
  
-Sois prudent alors…  
  
Sasuke resta silencieux quelques secondes, puis hocha la tête.  
  
-Promis.  
  
***  
  
-J'ai encore du mal à digérer la nouvelle, marmonna Iruka.  
  
-Tu veux aller boire un verre ?  
  
-Ce n'est pas le moment d'être soûl et commencer à bramer sur tout les toits ce qu'on vient d'apprendre, Kakashi.  
  
-Juste.  
  
-Et… pourquoi tu me suis au fait ? S'enquit Iruka tout en grimpant les escaliers de son immeuble.  
  
-Je m'assure que mon seul ami rentre bien chez lui ce soir.  
  
Iruka roula des yeux.  
  
-Kakashi, je ne suis pas ton seul ami, tu as aussi Gai…  
  
Le ninja au sharingan dédia un regard dubitatif à Iruka qui corrigea.  
  
-Bon, c'est ton meilleur ennemi si tu préfères. Et puis… Kurenaï.  
  
-Ce n'est pas pareil Iruka.  
  
-D'accord, d'accord. Asuma ?  
  
-On se bourre la gueule ensemble de temps en temps, ça compte ?  
  
-Ca dépend, rétorqua Iruka en ouvrant sa porte, qui paye ?  
  
-Lui.  
  
-Alors c'est un ami, conclut Iruka avant de se tourner vers Kakashi, le fixant en silence.  
  
Le ninja s'appuya nonchalamment contre le mur, bras croisés, l'air tout à fait paisible et détendu.  
  
Iruka le connaissait trop bien pour savoir que ce n'était qu'une façade.  
  
-Tu veux pas rester seul hein ?  
  
-Hm. Kurenaï dort chez Asuma ce soir. Je ne veux pas aller les embêter.  
  
Iruka secoua la tête d'un air las et poussa la porte grande ouverte, faisant signe à Kakashi d'entrer.  
  
-Je vais te faire un lit sur le canapé. Entre.  
  
***  
  
-Je suis rentré, marmonna Kiba sans entrain, tout en refermant la porte.  
  
Immédiatement, les chiots sortirent de leur cachette pour se précipiter sur leur compagnon de jeu. Ils reculèrent tous quand Kiba gronda, sourdement, le genre de grognement qui indique très clairement que ce n'est pas le moment de tirer la queue du chien. Avec des couinements apeurés, les chiots déguerpirent se réfugier dans les pattes de leurs mères, à la grande surprise de Kegawa, venue accueillir son fils.  
  
-Et bien Kiba, ça te prend souvent de terroriser les chiots ?  
  
L'adolescent rangea ses chaussures sans répondre. Intriguée par le silence de son fils, qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu que quand il était gravement malade, Kegawa vint s'agenouiller près de lui.  
  
-Kiba, est ce que ça va ?  
  
Kiba se força à répondre un mouais pas convaincant avant de se relever, dézippant son blouson et faisant descendre Akamaru de ses épaules.  
  
-Akamaru commence à être un peu grand pour que tu le portes Kiba, fit Kegawa en tapotant le crâne du jeune chien.  
  
-Et après ? Rétorqua son fils.  
  
Cette fois, le père de Kiba se pencha par la porte, dédiant un regard stupéfait à son fils.  
  
-Tu t'es fait envoyer sur les roses par une fille, Kiba ? S'enquit il, un bol de riz à la main.  
  
-Nan.  
  
-Par un garçon alors ?  
  
-MAIS T'AS FINIT DE SOUS ENTENDRE QUE JE SUIS PEDE, OUI ?!!! Explosa Kiba avant de se diriger d'un pas furieux vers sa chambre, claquant la paroi de bois et de papier d'un geste brusque.  
  
Ses parents échangèrent un long regard abasourdi avant que Tsume ne se redresse, touillant distraitement son bol.  
  
-La crise d'adolescence, notre chiot grandit on dirait…  
  
-Il doit sentir qu'on lui cache des choses, soupira Kegawa en prenant un chiot sur ses genoux, lui gratouillant pensivement le ventre.  
  
-Keg', je vais aller lui parler.  
  
-Si Kiba va faire sa crise d'adolescence comme ton frère et toi, vaut mieux attendre qu'il se soit calmé.  
  
Kegawa se leva, relâchant le chiot, et soupira en réordonnant sa veste de kimono.  
  
-Je lui parlerais demain. Après le procès.  
  
-Tu lui diras tout ?  
  
-Je ne sais pas. Je verrais à ce moment là. Allez, retournons à table.  
  
***  
  
-Je suis rentré…  
  
Le père de Chouji releva la tête de son assiette et sourit en voyant les trois adolescents sur le pas de la porte.  
  
-Bienvenue à la maison ! Bonjour Shikamaru, bonjour Ino, vous avez passé une bonne journée ?  
  
-On a pas arrêté de s'entraîner, râla Ino, je ne veux plus voir une leçon d'espionnage de ma vie.  
  
-Ca te sera utile pour entrer en catimini dans la chambre des garçons, plaisanta le père de Chouji.  
  
Sa femme lui adressa un regard de reproche avant de poser trois assiettes supplémentaires sur la table. Sachant d'avance que protester était inutile, Shikamaru et Ino s'assirent de chaque côté de Chouji, qui achevait déjà sa première part.   
  
-vous allez bien ? Demanda soudain la mère de Chouji en resservant son fils, inquiète du manque de dispute entre Ino et Shikamaru.  
  
-Oui Madame, répondit Shikamaru, juste un peu préoccupés.  
  
-A cause du petit Uzumaki, hein ? Fit le père de Chouji. Ha, je vous comprend va… Il n'était pas si terrible ce gosse…  
  
-Tu savais que c'était Kyûbi no yohko, papa ? Demanda Chouji entre deux bouchées.  
  
L'homme blond sourit d'un air fataliste.  
  
-Tout les adultes savaient, mais c'était la volonté du Sandaime qu'on ne dise rien.  
  
-Parlons d'autres choses, coupa la mère de Chouji, mangez plus que ça vous deux, vous n'avez que la peau sur les os.  
  
Ino et Shikamaru jetèrent un regard désespéré à la montagne de nourriture devant eux et soupirèrent de concert devant la tache qui les attendait : Participer à un repas des Akimichi.  
  
***  
  
-Je suis rentré.  
  
-Bienvenue à la maison Shino-sa… S'exclama Mushiko. Shino ? Shino, est ce que ça va ? S'exclama t'elle en se précipitant près de son ami, sans prendre le temps de mettre ses chaussures pour aller dans l'entrée.  
  
-Pourquoi ça n'irais pas ? Rétorqua Shino  
  
Mushiko tendit les mains vers Shino et éparpilla les insectes massés sur les joues de Shino N'importe qui d'autre aurait eut un haut le cœur, ou, connaissant leur faim de chakra, aurait hésité à les toucher, mais pas Mushiko. Enfant, elle avait joué avec Shino, ne s'inquiétant pas de sentir les insectes ramper sur son corps ou dans ses cheveux. Ils s'étaient nourris aux ruches de la maison, sous le regard bienveillant des abeilles. Sa famille servait les Aburame depuis des décennies, presque des siècles. Comme eux, ils étaient en symbiose avec un insecte. Une larve, lovée entre leurs poumons, réparait leurs blessures. Mushiko avait eut cinq ans quand on lui avait implanté la larve et depuis, elle ne craignait aucun insecte de Shino  
  
-Les insectes kikai boivent tes larmes Shino  
  
Shino porta la main à sa joue, sentant ses petits gardes du corps s'affairer sur sa peau. Il retira ses lunettes, surpris de voir les insectes amassés sur les verres, nettoyant l'humidité. Mushiko le fixait, inquiète de voir son ami dans cet état. Il ne hurlait pas, n'hoquetait pas, mais les larmes coulaient, ce qui n'était pas arrivé en plus de dix ans. Et puis, soudain, Mushiko sentit les bras de Shino se refermer sur elle et ses cheveux crépu lui caresser la joue. Stupéfaite par l'étreinte, Mushiko resta immobile un long moment, avant d'oser lever les mains, enlaçant son ami d'enfance.  
  
-Shino…  
  
-Juste un petit moment Mushiko…   
  
-Tes parents sont là, Shino, allons dans ta chambre, tu me raconteras, d'accord ?  
  
-Je ne peux pas…  
  
-Ouais, c'est ça, et ma larve fait du kabuki1, viens, fit Mushiko, entraînant son ami par la main.  
  
***  
  
En bonne apprentie ninja, nouvelle « génie » de sa génération, Hanabi Hyûga avait déjà la main sur le kunaï caché sous son oreiller quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit doucement. Mais lorsqu'elle reconnut les cheveux mauves de sa sœur, elle le lâcha aussitôt, s'asseyant vivement.  
  
-Hinata 'Nee-san !  
  
-C'est l'heure de la consultation Hanabi, souffla Hinata en entrant, suivie par Neji qui referma le panneau en silence.  
  
La petite fille hocha la tête et repoussa ses couvertures, dévoilant sa jambe bandée. Elle laissa sa grande sœur la soigner, défaisant la bande, puis vérifiant la fracture à l'aide du byakugan, avant d'appliquer un baume sur sa cuisse.  
  
Hanabi aimait sa sœur. Ca pourrait sembler logique dans n'importe quelle autre famille, mais pas chez les Hyûgas. Quand deux enfants naissaient aux Hyûgas, le cadet était aussitôt envoyé dans la Soke. Durant longtemps, Hanabi était restée cloîtrée dans les bâtiments de la Soke, avec Neji comme seule compagnie. Leur mère à Hinata et elle était morte quand Hanabi avait trois ou quatre ans. C'était à ce moment là qu'elle avait rencontré Hinata pour la première fois. Elle se souvenait d'une petite fille en kimono sombre, venue du groupe de la branche aîné. Une petite fille qui lui essuya les yeux, puis la fit se moucher, avant de la prendre par la main et la ramener vers leur père. A partir de ce jour là, Hanabi avait toujours suivit sa sœur partout, même à l'académie parfois, se blottissant sous son bureau et écoutant le cours avec elle. Elle l'avait suivi pendant les séances d'entraînement que son père lui faisait subir. Séance qu'elle avait un jour interrompue, frappant leur père quand Hinata était tombée à genoux, crachant du sang. Ce jour là, il avait vu le potentiel d'Hanabi, il avait entrapercue la ninja qu'elle deviendrais un jour, peut être plus puissante que Neji même. Il avait alors destitué Hinata, lui préférant sa cadette, plus douée. Hinata avait alors été reléguée à la brnache cadette. Et Hanabi n'avait pas pu la suivre. Mais elle attendait impatiemment le jour ou elle serait diplômé de l'académie à son tour, ou elle deviendrais ninja et ou elle pourrait quitter les Hyûgas. Encore quelques mois de patience et ce seras finit. Hinata, Neji et elle partiront définitivement de chez les Hyûgas Peut être même qu'elle arriverait enfin à caser Hinata et Naruto, après tout les efforts qu'elle faisait pour ça, ce serais dommage...  
  
-Voilà Hanabi, encore deux jours et tu pourras te lever normalement.  
  
-Merci Onee-san !  
  
-Tu n'as pas de malaise ? De nausée ? De vertige ?  
  
-Nan, nan, nan, répondit Hanabi alors que Neji roulait des yeux derrière Hinata.  
  
Hanabi eut un petit rire qu'elle étouffa aussitôt à deux mains, soucieuse de ne pas réveiller le reste de la famille. Hinata lui sourit, ordonnant ses cheveux rapidement. Elle allait se lever quand Hanabi la retint par la manche et traça, du bout des doigts, les cernes sous ses yeux.  
  
-Tu as pleuré Onee-san ?  
  
-Ce.. ce n'est rien Hanabi…  
  
-Qui t'a fait pleurer encore ? C'est toi Neji-ni-san ? Demanda t'elle d'un ton soupconneux et féroce malgré ses onze ans.  
  
-Je suis innocent, grogna Neji.  
  
-Alors c'est à cause de Naruto-ni-san ?  
  
Hinata soupira, puis se pencha sur sa sœur, lui caressant la joue.  
  
-Hanabi, tu voudrais faire quelques choses pour aider Naruto-kun ?  
  
-Bien sur !!!  
  
-Alors écoute….  
  
***  
  
Iruka soupira tout en se déshabillant. Kakashi était bien bordé sur le canapé, enfoui sous plusieurs couvertures. Comment le grand ninja arrivait à dormir, recroquevillé sur la banquette, c'était un mystère. Iruka enfila un pantalon de pyjama, puis ouvrit son lit et s'assit dessus, défaisant sa queue de cheval. Il resta quelque minutes assis, accoudé sur ses genoux, réfléchissant à sa journée. Il avait appris tellement de chose sur Naruto, sur Kyûbi, sur Konoha. Il croyait tout connaître de l'adolescent blond, depuis le temps qu'il l'avait sous sa garde, et voilà qu'il découvrait tout un pan qu'il avait ignoré. Comment avait il fait pour rater tout ça ? Est-ce qu'il avait été un mauvais tuteur ? Est-ce que Naruto ne lui avais jamais fait confiance ? Ca faisait mal de penser ça, de penser que l'adolescent ne l'avait peut être jamais vraiment aimé. Il se secoua vivement à ces pensées. Mais qu'est ce que c'était que ces doutes ? Naruto l'aimait ! Point ! C'était comme son frère, ou son fils, en tout cas, c'était sa famille. Ils étaient tout deux capables de tout pour se protéger mutuellement. Et si, demain, le conseil déclarait Naruto coupable, ça allait barder. Iruka ferait TOUT pour le sortir de là. Sur cette bonne résolution, Iruka s'allongea et remonta la couverture sur lui, éteignant la lumière de l'autre main.  
  
Dix minutes plus tard, il était réveillé par un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre.  
  
Kakashi était debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, une main sur la poignée. Iruka nota qu'il était torse nu, montrant sa peau couturée de cicatrices. L'une d'elle traversait son torse de bas en haut, et continuait sur la joue du ninja. Il ne portait pas son masque non plus, dévoilant la balafre qui barrait son œil gauche, de son front jusqu'au menton, coupant sa bouche au coin des lèvres. Sans son bandeau pour tenir ses cheveux, la chevelure rebelle retombait sur le visage et la nuque de Kakashi, accentuant sa ressemblance avec son père. Se gardant bien de le lui faire remarquer, Iruka s'assit dans son lit, adressant un gentil sourire à son ami.  
  
-Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?  
  
Kakashi haussa les épaules, ce qu'Iruka traduisit par oui.  
  
-Allez, viens.  
  
Kakashi éteignit la lumière du couloir et se dirigea lentement vers le lit d'Iruka. Celui ci s'était poussé sur le côté et sentit le lit s'affaisser quand Kakashi allongea ses soixante-sept kilos et quelques2 à ses côtés. Pendant quelques minutes, les deux hommes remuèrent sans cesse, tachant de trouver une position la plus confortable et la moins compromettante possible.  
  
Ce qui ne servit à rien.  
  
Le lendemain, ils étaient affalés l'un sur l'autre, Kakashi blottit contre le dos d'Iruka, les bras passés autour de sa taille.  
  
***  
  
1 Kabuki : théâtre japonais  
  
2 Soixante-sept kilos cinq cents grammes exactement, merci au character book de Naruto. 


	14. Les yeux de la forêt

Commentaires:  
  
Lyrashin: Oups, désolée pour le pseudo,c'est corrigé ^^ Pour ce qui est des deux terreurs, je m'en fais pas, le pire sera le mieux. En ce qui concerne Hanabi. Personnellement, ca me parait logique. Si, dans le cas des jumeaux, le deuxième est envoyé dans la branche cadette, pourquoi dans le cas d'un deuxième enfant, celui ci ne subirais pas le même sort? En tout cas, contente que la petite te plaise ^^. Pour les yeux d'Okori, je crois avoir signalé dans les premiers rêves qu'elle avait les yeux rouges, mais je peux me tromper, faudrait que je revois ca de plus près. Quand aux pouvoirs héréditaires de Naruto... c'est compliqué, mais ca sera expliqué dans un des hors série, promis ^^  
  
Senvisage; Ohayo! Merci pour ton commentaire. J'ai vraiment essayé de respecter le caractère des personnages, mais c'était assez dur pour certains qui ne sont pas assez dévelloppé pour pouvoir imaginer des réactions. Shino et Kiba auront leur propre hors série dans la suite... faudrait que je m'y mette d'ailleurs...^^;;;;  
  
Allez! La fic!!!  
  
***  
  
***  
  
Neuf rêves   
  
13 Les yeux de la forêt  
  
***  
  
Série : Naruto  
  
Autrice : Kineko, la voix dans la forêt  
  
Genre : Sérieux, angst, ré interprétation de perso et d'évènements, spoiler probable et modification de l'histoire à partir de la troisième épreuve de l'examen des ninjas.   
  
Couple : Kakashi+Iruka en sous entendu graveleux, Kurenaï+Asuma  
  
Disclaimer: Naruto et tous les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto.   
  
Autre : Okori, Ran et Mushiko sont à moi. J'envisage de faire de Yoruno une cible à fléchettes, interressés ?  
  
***  
  
Il était encore tôt ce matin là, quand les rares promeneurs de Konoha virent passer en courant une tornade brune et blanche. Tout le monde connaissait Yuhi Kurenaï, une des kunoichis1 les plus douée de sa génération, synonyme de femme idéale pour la majorité des ninjas célibataires (voire déjà mariés) de Konoha. Tout le monde admirait sa beauté, sa prestance, son intelligence, ses techniques, son calme.  
  
Calme absent ce jour là, alors qu'elle se ruait en courant, complètement paniquée, vers le lotissement de son ami Iruka. Asuma, son petit ami, avait abandonné sa poursuite depuis un moment, suivant à allure plus modérée, prenant note de ne plus lui servir que du déca. Il vit, au loin, sa compagne grimper les escaliers puis s'engouffrer dans l'appartement d'Iruka. Bah, d'ici qu'il atteigne l'immeuble, il pouvait finir sa cigarette.  
  
***  
  
-IRUKA !!!  
  
Craignant que son ami ne l'ai pas entendu venir malgré le vacarme qu'elle faisait, Kurenaï se débarrassa rapidement de ses chaussures, l'une, puis l'autre, sautillant sur un pied dans le couloir le temps de vaincre une lanière récalcitrante. Puis, pieds nus, elle arriva dans le salon. Un rapide coup d'œil lui signala un lit défait, installé sur le canapé, mais vide. Elle s'inquiéta derechef à cette vue, craignant le pire.  
  
-Zut, il est déjà repartit ! IRUKA !!!  
  
Sans ralentir, elle ressortit du salon, se précipita vers la chambre et en ouvrit la porte en grand, reprenant une goulée d'air avant de reprendre la parole.  
  
-Iruka ! Je cherche Kakashi, tu sais où il…  
  
Elle referma la bouche en voyant deux têtes émerger de sous la couette, une brune encore à moitié endormie et une argenté qui ne valait pas beaucoup mieux. Kurenaï poussa un soupir de soulagement et approcha du lit, se laissant retomber sur le bord pour reprendre son souffle. Elle avait tellement craint que Kakashi ait décidé d'aller enlever Naruto de sa prison. Il s'était calmé depuis son adolescence plutôt rebelle, mais était encore sujet à des impulsions totalement irréfléchies.  
  
-Il y a des images mentales que je n'avais pas besoin et vous deux dans le même lit n'en fais pas partie, soupira Kurenaï.  
  
-On t'obliges pas à regarder, grommela Kakashi alors qu'Iruka retournait sous la couverture en ronchonnant.  
  
-Debout vous deux, le procès de Naruto va commencer,   
  
Les deux hommes poussèrent un profond soupir mais commencèrent à se lever, tachant de ne pas s'emmêler les pinceaux au passage.  
  
-Je vais vous faire du café, habillez-vous vite, fit Kurenaï en se levant.  
  
Elle sortit de la chambre d'Iruka, soulagée d'avoir retrouvé Kakashi et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Au passage, elle ramassa les vêtements de Kakashi et les plia correctement, refaisant aussi le lit. Quand elle arriva à la cuisine, elle nota avec satisfaction qu'Iruka était beaucoup plus ordonné que le reste des hommes qu'elle connaissait. Tout était à sa place, la vaisselle faite, les aliments non périmés. Il avait même prit la peine d'accrocher au mur une des photos de leur bande au complet. Pendant que le café chauffait, elle observa attentivement la photo. Elle datait d'un moment déjà, quand ils avaient une quinzaine d'années. En fait, si elle se souvenait bien, ça avait été pour les quatorze ans d'Iruka, comme en témoignait le gâteau largement entamé qu'Asuma et Gai tentaient de subtiliser plus ou moins discrètement, pendant qu'Obito2, déjà éméché, essayait de faire boire Kakashi et Iruka et se faisait copieusement enguirlander par Kurenaï. Leur bande s'était formée sur le tard, comme celle de leurs élèves. Ils s'étaient rarement parlés durant leurs années d'académie, sauf, bien sûr, elle et Kakashi. Elle avait poussé son cadet à se faire des amis. D'abord Iruka, sale gosse turbulent à l'époque, qui s'était nettement calmé une fois que Kakashi l'avait accepté comme ami. Puis Obito, un jeune chuunin, envoyé surveiller les deux amis et les empêcher de faire leurs bêtises et qui, finalement, y avait participé. Gai aussi, l'éternel rival de Kakashi et, quoiqu'ils en disent tout les deux, les meilleurs amis au monde. Et puis Asuma, venu de la même équipe que Gai, qui avait trainé sa carcasse aux alentours de la bande, toujours en train de roupiller quelque part, non loin de l'agitation. Elle avait été la seule fille de la troupe, ce qui, à la puberté, avait posé quelques problèmes. Et puis les années avaient passé. Obito était mort en mission. Ils étaient tous devenu chuunins, avaient grandis, élevés leurs pupilles comme leurs propres enfants. Kurenaï soupira puis sortit quatre tasses, versant le liquide noir et caféiné. Par l'odeur alléché, Iruka et Kakashi arrivèrent aussitôt, le brun tachant de refaire sa queue de cheval.  
  
-Comment tu te sens Iruka ? Demanda Kurenaï en lui tendant sa tasse.  
  
-Pas trop bien… Avoua Iruka en soupirant se laissant tomber sur sa chaise, je m'inquiète pour Naruto. Ho, bonjour Asuma, fit il quand le petit ami de Kurenaï entra à son tour.  
  
Le barbu grogna un salut autour de son mégot, puis tendit le bras par dessus de la tête d'Iruka, interceptant la tasse de Kurenaï avant qu'elle puisse y boire.  
  
-Si c'est pas du déca, interdit.  
  
-Asuma ! Protesta la brune en fronçant ses yeux rouges.  
  
-Tu es déjà trop nerveuse, dis lui que j'ai raison Kakashi.  
  
-Il a raison, fit Kakashi, buvant sa propre tasse avant de remonter son masque.  
  
-Vous vous êtes ligués contre moi, râla Kurenaï, comme d'habitude quand Kakashi et Asuma s'entendaient pour la taquiner.  
  
-Allons y, coupa Iruka, on risque d'être en retard.  
  
***  
  
-Vite vite vite, marmonna Shikamaru, attendant sur le palier que Chouji ait mis ses chaussures. Tu as tout ?  
  
-Je crois, oui, fit Chouji, tapotant ses poches pleines de nourriture.  
  
-Bon, alors on y v…  
  
-Une minute jeune gens…  
  
Les deux amis se figèrent au son grave de la voix du père de Chouji et se tournèrent vers lui, debout dans l'entrée, sa masse impressionnante occupant presque tout l'espace. Les deux amis se sentirent soudain très très petits.  
  
-Heu, bonjour papa, t'es levé tôt, risqua Chouji.  
  
-Je dois assister à la réunion préparatoire pour le procès, répondit l'homme, fronçant les sourcils, ou comptez-vous aller tout les deux ?  
  
-Nous entraîner, répondit Shikamaru, priant pour que son expression impassible ne le lâche pas.  
  
-Vous vous entraînez beaucoup en ce moment, plus que d'habitude… C'est étonnant avec votre ami en prison.  
  
Shikamaru essaya de rester de marbre, mais Chouji, peu habitué à maîtriser ses émotions, lui jeta un regard paniqué. Voyant ça, son père soupira puis ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils de sa grande main.  
  
-Quoique vous fassiez, soyez prudent, d'accord ?  
  
Shikamaru échangea un regard avec Chouji, puis hocha la tête et parti en courant, suivit par Chouji. Ils coururent jusqu'au magasin de fleurs que tenait la mère d'Ino, attendant que leur équipière les rejoigne. Ce qu'elle fit volontiers, après une dernière injure à son père.  
  
-JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX, DEBRIS !!!  
  
-Dispute du matin, chagrin, marmonna Shikamaru.  
  
-Je vais te chagriner autre chose si tu me lâche pas, rétorqua Ino en remontant son sac à dos sur ses épaules, allez on y va !!!  
  
***  
  
-Il est l'heure d'y aller.  
  
Hanabi, en train de faire ses devoirs sur une table basse, leva les yeux de son parchemin et salua son père d'un signe de tête, alors qu'Hinata et Neji restaient concentrés sur leur partie de go. Hiashi fronça les sourcils et approcha de sa fille et son neveu.  
  
-Vous n'êtes pas prêt ?  
  
-Nous n'avons pas l'intention d'assister au procès de Naruto, Père, déclara Hinata en posant une pierre.  
  
Surpris d'entendre sa fille s'opposer à lui, surtout aussi volontairement et sans bégayer, le chef du clan Hyûga resta silencieux quelques secondes.  
  
-Je pensais que tu voudrais savoir ce qu'il en sera du sort du jeune Uzumaki, fit il d'un ton légèrement intrigué.  
  
-Que je sois là ou pas Père, cela reviendra au même. Je refuse de voir un de mes amis être accusé et condamné sans vraie raison.  
  
-Je vois, fit Hiashi avant de se tourner vers son neveu, Neji, veille sur Hanabi et Hinata.  
  
-Oui Hyûga-sama, répondit Neji avec un hochement de tête.  
  
Sur ce, l'homme aux yeux blancs se détourna et sortit de la pièce, rejoignant le reste du clan. Neji et Hinata les entendirent s'éloigner puis se levèrent d'un bond, défaisant rapidement le kimono qu'ils portaient au dessus de leurs vêtements habituels. Pendant que Neji faisait le guet, surveillant qu'aucun serviteur ne les espionnait, Hinata alla rechercher leurs armes et affaires, cachées sous la table d'Hanabi.  
  
-Voilà Hanabi, on y va, souvient toi, si Père te demande ou nous sommes…  
  
-Neji Ni-san t'a emmené t'entraîner à la zone 12 et vous serez de retour assez tard.  
  
-Voilà, n'oublie pas de mettre de l'onguent sur ta jambe à midi si je ne suis pas rentrée.  
  
-Oui Onee-san.  
  
-Hinata-sama, souffla Neji, agacé, il faut y aller, les autres vont nous attendre.  
  
-Et surtout, ne dis à personne ce que je t'ai dis hier, continua Hinata en rangeant un paquet de nourriture dans son sac à dos.  
  
Hanabi laissa échapper un sourire quand leur cousin, las d'attendre Hinata, vint la chercher et la souleva par la taille, la hissant sur son épaule.  
  
-Soit sage Hanabi, lâcha t'il avant de sortir, hinata protestant faiblement sur son dos.  
  
-Soyez prudent ! Enjoignit Hanabi avant de retourner à ses devoirs.  
  
***  
  
-Kiba ?  
  
Le brun, alors en train de préparer son sac, se figea et échangea un regard affolé avec Akamaru, avant de se remettre au lit, rabattant la couverture sur lui pour cacher ses vêtements.  
  
-Kiba ? Reprit Kegawa avant d'ouvrir la porte coulissante de la chambre de son fils.   
  
Elle soupira en le voyant encore couché, lui tournant ostensiblement le dos. Elle avança en silence, ses pieds nus ne faisant aucun bruit et s'agenouilla près de lui.  
  
-Kiba, ton père et moi allons à la réunion.   
  
Aucune réponse du brun.  
  
-Est-ce que tu veux venir ?  
  
-Nan, grommela Kiba au bout d'un moment.  
  
-Je m'en doutais, murmura Kegawa pour elle-même. Kiba… Ce soir, rentre tôt à la maison. Je dois te parler. C'est très important, tu comprends ?  
  
-Hmmm.  
  
-Promet moi d'être à la maison ce soir ?  
  
-Mouais.  
  
-Akamaru, je compte sur toi pour le lui rappeler, fit Kegawa au jeune chien assis près du futon de Kiba.  
  
-YIP !  
  
-Soyez sage, fit Kegawa une dernière fois avant de se relever, coupant court à ses envies d'embrasser son fils une dernière fois.  
  
Elle ressortit, toujours aussi silencieuse et Kiba attendit de longues minutes d'être sur qu'elle soit partie. Une fois certain, il repoussa les couvertures et finit hâtivement son sac avant de soulever Akamaru, le glissant dans son blouson.  
  
-On va être à la bourre !  
  
-Arf !  
  
***  
  
-Passez une bonne journée Aburame-sama, salua son épouse, entourée de ses suivantes.  
  
-Shino n'est pas là ? S'inquiéta t'il, ne voyant pas son héritier à ses côtés.  
  
-Je crains ne pas l'avoir vus aujourd'hui cher époux, déclara sa femme, un brin ennuyée, désirez vous que j'envoie une de mes suivantes le chercher ?  
  
-Non, je vais m'en occuper. Passez une bonne journée Aburame-dono, salua t'il avant de sortir de la maison principale.  
  
Le chef du clan Aburame, suivit de ses conseillers et cousins, se dirigea ensuite vers l'aile ou son fils résidait. Arrivant près de sa chambre, il vit sa silhouette familière se découper en ombre chinoise sur les panneaux de papiers.  
  
-Shino, appela t'il d'un ton sec.  
  
La silhouette ne bougea pas, mais une autre, plus petite, vint s'agenouiller près de la porte et l'ouvrir. Mushiko s'inclina respectueusement devant son maître.  
  
-Aburame-sama.  
  
-Mushiko-chan. Pourquoi mon fils n'est il pas prêt à partir ?  
  
La jeune fille prit une expression embarrassée et répondit en hésitant.  
  
-C'est que… voyez vous Aburame-sama… Shino ne veux pas assister au procès de son ami… Il… Est contre cette idée…  
  
Le chef de la famille Aburame haussa un sourcil de derrière ses lunettes de soleil.  
  
-Es-tu en train de me dire que mon fils 'boude'? S'enquit il, estomaqué, ou du moins autant qu'un Aburame peut l'être.  
  
-En fait… Oui, répondit Mushiko avec un sourire penaud.  
  
Le père de Shino soupira, agacé, mais un de ses conseillers se pencha son oreille, lui signalant qu'ils allaient être en retard.  
  
-Bien, nous en reparlerons ce soir Shino, lança t'il. Allons y !  
  
-Passez une bonne journée Aburame-sama, salua Mushiko avant de refermer le panneau.  
  
Elle se tourna vers l'autre occupant de la chambre avec un soupir soulagé.  
  
-C'est bon, il n'y a vu que du feu… Lâchez la cohésion.  
  
Aussitôt, l'essaim en forme de Shino placé au centre de la pièce s'écoula en un tas d'insectes grouillant.  
  
-Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer qu'il s'en sorte… Ca vous dirait une partie de carte en attendant ?  
  
Les insectes bourdonnèrent d'enthousiasme.  
  
***  
  
Comme la veille, Sasuke avait très mal dormi et avait décidé d'arriver en avance. Il s'était assis sur une balançoire, désertée par les enfants à cette heure de la journée, et attendait le reste de la bande, se balançant lentement. C'était étrange comme tout à Konoha lui rappelait Naruto. Où qu'il porte le regard, il voyait un objet, un lieu qui lui rappelait le blond. La roche des Hokages, de nombreuses fois peinturlurées par Naruto. Les ponts, qu'en été, le blond utilisait comme plongeoir pour se rafraîchir. Les balançoires même, ayant subis elles aussi l'énergie de Naruto, s'amusant à se balancer de plus en plus haut, au risque de tomber, ses cheveux faisant comme un second soleil au dessus de Sasuke.  
  
La vie avec Naruto, ce n'était que des fous rires et des cris. Et une fois qu'on y était habitué… Ca manquait.  
  
Shino fut le premier à arriver, puis l'équipe d'Ino, se chamaillant déjà de bon matin. Les cousins Hyûgas, à leur tour et enfin, juste à l'heure, Kiba, écarlate de sa course.  
  
-Ma mère a pas voulu me lâcher. Désolé, s'excusa t'il.  
  
-C'est bon, rétorqua Shikamaru. Tu es à l'heure. Tout le monde est prêt ?  
  
Devant l'acquiescement général, il distribua l'ordre de déplacement et donna le signal du départ.  
  
***  
  
Le bruit de la clef dans la serrure fit intérieurement bondir Okori. Intérieurement, car elle se força à ne pas bouger, ni modifier la posture d'autiste de Naruto. Si elle calculait bien, si elle faisait attention, elle pourrait peut être s'enfuir. La porte s'ouvrit, personne n'entra.  
  
Elle bondit avec un cri sauvage, prête à disparaître.  
  
Mais alors qu'elle passait la porte, deux mains solides l'attrapèrent par le col, la stoppant net.  
  
Elle sentit des fudas être collés à la peau du gamin, la paralysant, puis les moines ninjas le déshabillèrent, changeant ses vêtements habituels contre un kimono blanc, et l'enchaînèrent à des liens de fudas, incassables pour elle. Elle tenta de se débattre jusqu'au bout.  
  
Jusqu'au moment ou ils posèrent sur son visage un bandeau de fudas.  
  
Alors, elle recula dans l'esprit de Naruto, se lovant autour de lui, essayant de le rassurer de sa présence.  
  
***  
  
Le tribunal était plein quand Kakashi et ses amis entrèrent, et ils passèrent quelques minutes à essayer de trouver des places, jusqu'à ce que Sakura se lève sur son banc, leur faisant signe d'approcher.  
  
-Je vous ai gardé des places Senseï, expliqua t'elle quand son professeur fut à portée d'oreille.  
  
Kakashi la remercia d'un hochement de tête, notant d'un coup d'oeil que Tenten et Lee étaient là aussi, accompagné de leur professeur qui se disputait avec Ebisu pour savoir lequel des deux défendrait Naruto. La dispute fut avortée par Jiraiya, qui déclara qu'il serait l'avocat du gamin, ce à quoi les deux professeurs rétorquèrent qu'il était perdu. Soupirant des disputes de ses amis, Kakashi se laissa tomber sur le banc, imité par Iruka.  
  
-Maintenant, il ne reste qu'à espérer, marmonna t'il.  
  
***  
  
Sortir de Konoha fut le plus dur. Il fallait échapper à la surveillance des gardes de la porte, mais grâce à quelques illusions habilement placées et une fausse autorisation de la main de Shikamaru, les adolescents furent hors de la ville relativement rapidement.  
  
-On est sortit, soupira Kiba, et maintenant ?  
  
-Akamaru sait où est le territoire des renards ?  
  
-Yep, je vais lui demander de nous guider, déclara Kiba avant de s'agenouiller, échangeant quelques aboiements avec le chien. Par ici, reprit il en montrant une direction.  
  
Aussitôt, les amis repartirent, à la suite d'Akamaru cette fois ci. Alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans la forêt, vers une portion qu'ils n'avaient jamais explorée, Sasuke crut sentir des yeux l'observer. Mais chaque fois qu'il tournait la tête, il ne voyait qu'un corbeau picorer une branche ou un hibou fermer les yeux.  
  
-Ils nous observent déjà, signala t'il à Shikamaru.  
  
-Les tengus… Ils doivent avoir prévenus les yohkos…  
  
Rapidement, d'autres animaux apparurent. Des cerfs, toute une harde de jeunes mâles aux bois acérés, un loup qui les suivit longuement du regard. Ino crut voir une femme se promener, un luth sur l'épaule, mais quand ils descendirent voir, ils ne trouvèrent que des empreintes de chat sauvage.  
  
-Les bakemonos nous ont repérés, grimaça Shikamaru, agenouillé près des traces de chat.  
  
-C'est flippant… Marmonna Kiba, fourrant ses mains dans ses poches ou étaient cachés deux kunaïs, je les sens qui nous regardent… Ils parlent de nous.  
  
-Tu comprends ce qu'ils disent ? S'enquit Ino.  
  
Kiba secoua la tête.  
  
-Non, pas vraiment… seulement le loup… Il a dit un truc comme…On verra si ce sera de la bouffe ou des alliés.  
  
Toute la bande sursauta quand un hibou battit furieusement des ailes sur un arbre les surplombant. Quand les adolescents lui dédièrent un regard furieux, il se contenta d'hululer un rire, puis disparut en silence.  
  
-Les hiboux aussi ce sont des bakemonos ? S'enquit Chouji.  
  
-D'après les rêves de Naruto, oui, répondit Shino.  
  
-Surtout qu'un hibou en plein jour, marmonna Neji avant de repérer Hinata s'éloigner. Hinata-sama ?  
  
-Il.. Il y a quelque chose là, signala la jeune fille en montrant une drôle de pierre verticale, envahie par la mousse et le lierre.  
  
La jeune fille arracha les plantes qui couvraient la pierre, grattant des ongles sur la surface rugueuse mais régulière. Quand elle s'écarta, au bout de quelques minutes, les amis entouraient une statue de yohko, décapitée par un coup d'épée. Ce fut Akamaru qui déterra la tête ronde que Shikamaru reposa à son emplacement.  
  
-Une statue rituelle, marmonna Shikamaru, les voyageurs déposaient des offrandes ici pour s'attirer la protection des yohkos. On est sur la bonne route.  
  
-Alors continuons, déclara Sasuke.  
  
Hinata hocha la tête mais défit d'abord son sac à dos, sortant la nourriture qu'elle avait empaqueté le matin même. Elle déballa le papier aluminium, et disposa au pied de la statue quelques petits boudins frits.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu fais encore ? Grommela Neji.  
  
-Ce sont des Inari zushis3, répondit Hinata, j'ai lu quelque part que c'était des offrandes traditionnelles à Inari, le dieu-renard.  
  
-Laisse-la faire, fit Shikamaru, coupant Neji qui allait râler, ça ne nous feras pas de mal. On repart !  
  
La petite troupe se remit en formation et reprit son chemin, cherchant d'autres indices de présence des yohkos. Hinata, chargée de surveiller leurs arrières avec Neji, jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la statue et poussa un petit cri d'alarme.  
  
-Quoi ? Fit Kiba, sortant déjà ses kunais.  
  
-Là bas ! Fit Hinata, montrant la statue du doigt.  
  
Deux renards croquaient à belle dent les sushis, se régalant visiblement, sous le regard sévère d'un troisième renard, grand jusqu'à la hanche d'Hinata et muni de trois belles queues ondoyantes.  
  
-Les yohkos ! S'exclamèrent d'une même voix Kiba et Hinata, juste avant de retourner sur leurs pas en bondissant.  
  
-ATTENDEZ ! Les interpella Shikamaru, ne partez pas comme ça !!  
  
Kiba, fut le premier au sol et repartir directement à quatre pattes vers la statue et les yohkos. Les deux ichibis, le sentant venir, abandonnèrent le repas et déguerpirent, alors que le sanbi, loin de les suivre, se rua sur Kiba, lui assenant un vigoureux coup d'épaule sur l'estomac, l'envoyant bouler dans la poussière. Akamaru, qui suivait son maître de près, intervint à temps pour empêcher le yohko de le mordre et le renard déguerpit à son tour à la suite de ses congénères. Hinata s'agenouilla près de Kiba sitôt arrivée.  
  
-Est-ce que ça va ?  
  
-Ouais, ouais, j'ai juste effrayé la mère je crois.  
  
-Ils s'enfuient ! Lança Sasuke en dépassant les deux équipiers.  
  
-Dites, ça vous arrive de réfléchir avec votre tête ? S'enquit Shikamaru alors que tous ses camarades se ruaient à la poursuite des yohkos.  
  
La renarde, presque rouge sur le vert de la forêt, était aisément repérable, aussi ne mirent ils pas beaucoup de temps à la retrouver et la pourchasser. Se sentant traquée, la renarde prit soudain une forme humaine, ramassant ses petits au passage et accéléra, quasiment impossible à suivre.  
  
-Mais c'est pas vrai !! Madame !! Attendez !! S'exclama Kiba.  
  
-Sanbi no yohko, renchérit Shikamaru, nous ne vous voulons aucun mal, revenez !  
  
Kiba sauta par-dessus un buisson.  
  
Et stoppa net, ses amis le percutant par derrière.  
  
-Préviens quand tu t'arrêtes bon sang ! Râla Ino.  
  
-Tention, Chouji arrive !  
  
-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Grommela Shikamaru en se frayant un chemin vers Kiba.  
  
-Il se passe.. Ca, fit Kiba, montrant la femme en face de lui  
  
Une grande femme aux cheveux roux, aux yeux rouges, les joues zébrés d'écarlate, fixait les adolescents sans un mot, les jaugeant sévèrement, le regard froid.   
  
Ses quatre queues cachaient presque la troupe de yohkos aux aguets derrière elle, prêt à sauter sur les intrus.  
  
-Je suis Ran, finit elle par déclarer, Yonbi no Yohko, Reine de la forêt.  
  
-On est mal, marmonna Sasuke.  
  
La renarde sourit et les amis frissonnèrent en reconnaissant le sourire à moitié psychopathe de Naruto au combat.  
  
-Vous n'avez pas idée…  
  
***  
  
1 Kunoichi : Nom des femmes ninja, une espèce anagramme du kanji onna, femme en japonais  
  
2 Obito est un des personnages mystères de Naruto. Il est mentionné à plusieurs reprises comme étant un ami de Kakashi, mais on ne sait ni son sexe, ni ce qu'il a fait et comment il est mort. Quand on saura, je sent que cette fic ne sera plus plausible du tout ^^  
  
3 Les inaris zushis existent vraiment, il s'agit de petites poches de tofu frit, fourrées de riz sucré ou d'autres garnitures. Les renards sont réputés être friant d'Inari-zushis (ou inari-sushis) et on en fait des offrandes au Japon dans les temples d'Inari. Si vous voulez voir quoi ca ressemble http://www.fujifood.co.uk/recipie_book_pocket_sushi.html  
  
Pour d'autre renseignement (site anglais)  
  
http://www.jadedragon.com/archives/cooking/inarizus.html 


	15. La tombe du Myôbu

Commentaires :  
  
Calliopé, Kaya, Senvisage :  
  
La suite arrive de suite ^^  
  
Vy :   
  
Pour jouer aux fléchette sur Yoruno, demande à Lyrashin ^^  
  
Lyrashin :   
  
*commence à ricaner comme une hyène* j'aime faire tourner mes lecteurs en bourrique ^^ ca prouve qu'ils sont accro à la fic * esquive le lancer de tomate/livre/kunai/autres objets lourds et douloureux *. Cette fois, promis tu verras un peu plus les yohkos, d'ailleurs un des premiers HS (oui oui ,j'ai commencé mais c'est que de la prise de note pour le moment) concernera les retrouvailles entre Okori et Ran. Je suis contente que le passage avec Iruka et Kakashi plaise, certaines personnes anti-yaoi m'ont reproché d'avoir inséré ce genre de passage dans 'Neuf rêves' je proteste d'ailleurs haut et fort, c'est pas parce qu'une fic est yaoi qu'elle est mauvaise. A contrario pour les ultra-fans de yaoi, ce n'est pas parce qu'une fic est hétéro qu'elle est mauvaise, seul le style et le scénario compte. Un bon fanficeur doit être capable de rendre une fic intéressante, quelque soit les couples décrits. Na. Quand à Mushiko, c'est une des personnages original que je préfère moi aussi ^^. En ce qui concerne les yeux des yohkos, comme pour le nombre de queues sous forme humaines, tout est une interprétation. Dans le manga et l'anime, Kyûbi est représentée avec les yeux rouge, je ne pouvais pas changer. Kinro est plus ou moins albinos, je lui ai donc mis des yeux rouges aussi et Ran étant leur descendante, il est normal qu'elle ait les yeux de la même couleur. Nire et Ikiru ont les yeux bleus par contre. Ha et pour 'Cercle de Silence', demander à Asuka serait la meilleure solution, mais je sais qu'elle n'est pas inspirée pour écrire à Cercle de silence en ce moment.  
  
***  
  
Neuf rêves   
  
14 La tombe du Myôbu  
  
Série : Naruto  
  
Autrice : Kineko, A plus d'idée de truc à dire dans cette rubrique  
  
Genre : Sérieux, angst, ré interprétation de perso et d'évènements, spoiler probable et modification de l'histoire à partir de la troisième épreuve de l'examen des ninjas.   
  
Couple : Ils ont pas la tête à ça je crois  
  
Disclaimer : Naruto et tous les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto.   
  
Autre : Okori, Ran, Nire, Kiba (vous comprendrez), Ikiru et blablablablabla et blablablo, vous connaissez le topo.  
  
***  
  
La bande d'amis se regroupa rapidement, alors que les yohkos les encerclaient, grondant, le poil hérissé chez les plus jeunes, version humaine et regards noirs à l'appui pour les plus âgés. Ils revirent la femme au luth, assise sur une haute branche, son instrument sur les genoux, et qui les regardait narquoisement de ses yeux dorés à la pupille fendue. Un homme, vêtu d'une peau d'animal, les observait, et Kiba reconnut le loup. Au dessus d'eux, une joyeuse cacophonie de corbeaux et de hiboux appelait d'autres bakemonos qui venaient grossir les rangs des yohkos.  
  
-Génial, droit dans la gueule du loup, marmonna Shikamaru.  
  
-Ha, j'y suis pour rien ! Rétorqua l'homme loup, se faisant rabrouer par Ran.  
  
La yonbi gronda brièvement puis jeta un regard à un autre yonbi près d'elle, un homme d'environ cinquante ou soixante ans dont les cheveux blanc conservaient des traces blondes. Celui hocha la tête et avança d'un pas vers les adolescents.  
  
-Vous êtes ici sur le territoire des Yohkos de Konoha. Veuillez vous en aller sur le champ ou nous devrons sévir.  
  
-Scusez moi, fit Kiba avant que ses amis aient pu l'arrêter, vous êtes Nire ?  
  
Le yonbi resta bouche bée, hochant légèrement la tête.  
  
-Enchanté, vous êtes un veinard, continua Kiba avant de se faire bâillonner par Shino.  
  
Nire échangea un regard stupéfait avec Ran et la reine allait parler quand une autre voix masculine se fit entendre, venant de derrière la renarde.  
  
-Qu'est ce que vous avez trouvé les renards ?  
  
-Ha, Kiba, fit la yonbi en se tournant en direction de la voix, tu tombes bien.  
  
-Je tombe toujours bien, comme un chat mais en mieux, qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?  
  
-Ho la vache, marmonna Chouji, Kiba adulte.  
  
L'homme en face d'eux haussa un sourcil, dévisageant les adolescents en silence. Comme Chouji l'avait fait remarquer, l'homme, d'environ quarante ans, était le portrait craché de Kiba. Il avait la même masse de cheveux bruns en broussailles, quoique plus longs que ceux de leur ami, les yeux fendus, même les marques rouges sous ses yeux étaient identiques. Il était plus grand, assez baraqué, vêtu de vieux vêtements en lambeaux et le grand chien roux qui l'accompagnait préfigurait la silhouette future d'Akamaru, encore tout pataud. L'homme claqua de la langue et quitta le groupe des renards, avançant vers celui des adolescents. Il écarta Shikamaru d'un geste pour approcher de Kiba, plantant son regard de fauve dans le sien.  
  
-Si je m'attendais à un truc pareil.   
  
Une grande main rugueuse saisit Kiba par la nuque, sans lui faire le moindre mal, plus une bourrade amicale qu'une menace, et l'adolescent se retrouva collé contre le torse de l'homme pendant que celui ci analysait son odeur.  
  
-Tu es le fils de Kegawa… Finit il par dire, desserrant son étreinte.  
  
-Ouais mais comment… Et puis qui vous êtes ?  
  
-Qui est ton père ?  
  
-Inuzuka Tsume, QUI vous êtes ?  
  
-Inuzuka Kiba, le frère aîné de Tsume, répondit l'homme avant de regarder les autres adolescents, tous bouche bée. Mazette, on dirait que toute la descendance des fondateurs est ici… Enfin presque. Je vois pas de Taketaro ou d'Uzumaki ici… Vous êtes venus rejoindre le clan original les gosses ?  
  
-Inuzuka… San, déclara Shikamaru après une brève hésitation sur le titre à donner, nous sommes venus demander l'aide des Yohkos de Konoha…  
  
Le Kiba adulte jeta un regard à la yonbi avant de répondre.  
  
-Je crois que je ne m'avance pas trop en déclarant au nom des Yohkos : Vas chier.  
  
-Mais, nous avons besoin d'eux, intervint Ino, sinon Naruto est foutu.  
  
-Ceci est ma jambe gauche, gamine, et elle est deux fois plus belle maintenant que tu viens de me le dire, déclara Kiba senior en désignant sa jambe.  
  
-Pardon ?  
  
-Ca me fait une belle jambe, traduisit le grand Kiba, tenant toujours sa version junior contre lui.  
  
-O... Oji-san1 ! Attends écoute, commença Kiba.  
  
-C'est au sujet du descendant d'Uzumaki, coupa Shikamaru, bien décidé à se faire entendre.  
  
-Après la saloperie que nous as faite Inori il y a quinze ans, n'espère pas que nous bougerons notre cul pour ces bâtards décolorés, gronda l'oncle en menaçant le brun de l'index.  
  
-Uzumaki Inori a tué Kyûbi No Yohko. Nous ne voulons rien avoir à faire avec sa descendance maudite, continua Ran. Allez ! On rentre !  
  
-Kyûbi no Yohko est vivante, déclara soudain Sasuke, attirant sur lui l'attention des adultes.  
  
La yonbi fronça les sourcils, puis interrogea rapidement sa meute du regard avant de se tourner vers le brun, approchant de lui.  
  
-Quel est ton nom ?  
  
-Uchiha Sasuke, répondit le brun avant de s'incliner respectueusement devant la renarde, descendant d'Uchiha Hitomi.  
  
-Sasuke, murmura la renarde, comme si elle goûtait le nom, prouve le.  
  
Les yeux de Sasuke tournèrent au rouge sang, reflétant l'image de la renarde.  
  
-Intéressant, tes pouvoirs ont l'air bien développés pour un sang-mêlé.  
  
Un sourire passa sur les lèvres de la renarde. La seconde suivante, une main griffue avait saisie Sasuke par la nuque et deux ongles acérés menaçaient ses prunelles. Il y eut un remous dans la troupe des humains, mais Shikamaru les empêcha de bondir au secours de Sasuke, les bakemonos étant eux aussi prêt à se jeter dans la bagarre au moindre geste suspect des humains.  
  
-Mens-moi, et tu n'auras plus jamais les yeux rouge ou noir, gronda Ran.  
  
-Je ne mens jamais, affirma Sasuke, imperturbable malgré la menace d'énucléation.  
  
-Kyûbi no Yohko serait vivante ?  
  
-En partie, répondit le brun, tranquillisant ses amis d'un geste. Son corps est mort, mais son âme, sa conscience vit toujours.  
  
-Où ? Et comment ?  
  
-Elle a été scellée dans le corps d'un bébé. Un de nos amis. Uzumaki Naruto.  
  
-Ca, c'est bien un truc qu'Inori aurait pus faire, marmonna l'oncle de Kiba.  
  
-Prouve moi que tu dis la vérité.  
  
Sasuke garda le silence, réfléchissant rapidement.  
  
-Je compte jusqu'à trois, et je t'arrache l'œil gauche, menaça Ran.   
  
-Le vrai nom de Kyûbi no Yohko est Okori.  
  
- Un.  
  
-Nous sommes ses descendants…  
  
- Deux.  
  
-Elle adore les manjis ! Intervint soudain Hinata.  
  
La renarde se figea, l'ongle à quelques millimètres de l'œil de Sasuke et tourna les yeux vers Hinata.  
  
-Elle adore tout ce qui est sucrerie en fait ! Continua Hinata, mais surtout les manjis. Son… Ses premiers enfants s'appelaient Kozuki, Soma et Koma. Kozuki est morte à onze ans, de vieillesse. C'est votre grand-mère Ran-dono. Uzumaki Tooppu était son fils favori avant la naissance d'Ikiru, le Myôbu qui fut assassiné et…  
  
-Suffit. Je vous croit, déclara la renarde en relâchant Sasuke. Seuls les proches de Mère connaissaient ces détails. Ainsi… Mère est vivante.  
  
-Justement, repris Sasuke, ça risque de ne pas durer.  
  
A ces mots, Ran tourbillonna sur elle-même, s'adressant à ses suivants.  
  
-Nire, rassemble la meute, nous partons à l'attaque chercher Mère !  
  
-NON ! Protesta Shikamaru en levant les bras, ça ne ferais que relancer la guerre et provoquer des centaines de morts inutiles !  
  
-De plus, si les yohkos attaquent, Naruto sera aussitôt mis à mort, ajouta Sasuke. Et Kyûbi no Yohko mourra aussi.  
  
-Je vous conjure de nous écouter Yonbi-dono, réclama Shikamaru, pour sauver Naruto, nous devons amener la preuve que Kyûbi-dono avait de bonne raison d'attaquer le village il y a quinze ans. Nous devons exhumer le corps d'Ikiru Myôbu.  
  
-C'est une grave injure à nos coutumes, commença la yonbi.  
  
-Ran, intervint le Kiba adulte, écoute les.   
  
Le renarde se frotta le menton pensivement, jouant avec sa manche de kimono ouvragé avant d'hocher la tête.  
  
-Très bien. Nous vous aiderons.  
  
-Merci Yohko-dono !  
  
-Bon choix Ran, assura Inuzuka senior.  
  
-Si jamais je dois le regretter Kiba, tu seras le premier que j'écorcherais vif ! Vous, suivez moi si vous pouvez.  
  
-Ou ça ? Demanda Shino.  
  
-A la tombe d'Ikiru.  
  
***  
  
-Nous y sommes.  
  
Les ninjas stoppèrent comme ils purent dans les branches de l'arbre ou Ran s'était arrêtée. Quelques renards les avaient accompagnés, ainsi que l'oncle de Kiba et son chien et l'arbre supportait à peine leurs poids conjugués.  
  
-Où est ce ? Demanda Ino en scrutant la clairière devant eux, cherchant une tombe au milieu du relief accidenté.  
  
-Regardez et vous saurez.  
  
Un double byakugan lancé d'une même voix retentit alors que les cousins Hyûgas lançaient leur attaque, sondant les profondeurs de la terre.  
  
-Je le vois, murmura Hinata.  
  
-Où ?  
  
-sous le tertre.   
  
-Le tertre ?  
  
-La colline, corrigea Neji en parcourant la clairière du regard. Il est sous la colline.  
  
***  
  
Sakura piétina nerveusement alors que Naruto était introduit dans le tribunal. Beaucoup de gens s'étaient levés et injuriaient l'adolescent, alternant crachats et jets de projectiles divers. Sakura essaya à nouveau de voir par-dessus leurs têtes et gémit de dépit.  
  
-Je ne vois rien…  
  
-Gai, aide moi, fit Kakashi en se penchant sur Sakura, la soulevant par les cuisses.  
  
Avec un petit cri de surprise, Sakura se retrouva assise sur les épaules de Kakashi et Gai, lui permettant de voir enfin Naruto alors que les moines ninjas l'asseyait sur le banc des accusés, l'attachant solidement pour l'empêcher de fuir.  
  
-Tu le vois ? Demanda Lee.  
  
-Ho seigneur… Ils l'ont couvert de fudas… Ca fume presque…  
  
Sur le banc des accusés, un anbu vint vérifier les liens de l'adolescent. Il pencha imprudemment la tête sur lui et manqua, à quelques centimètres près, de se faire arracher le nez à coup de crocs. Aussitôt, un moine ninja assena un coup de son bâton sacré sur le dos de Naruto. D'autres le saisirent, rajoutant des fudas sur ceux qui brunissaient déjà.  
  
-Je ne comprends pas comment ils peuvent laisser un monstre pareil assister au procès, commenta un ninja devant Sakura.  
  
Il reçu un 'malencontreux' coup de pied quand la jeune fille redescendit des épaules de ses professeurs.  
  
-Ho, mille excuse, minauda t'elle d'un ton moqueur alors que le ninja tombait en avant, assommé pour le compte.  
  
-Ce n'était pas très discret, morigéna Kakashi, amusé malgré lui que Sakura prenne la défense de Naruto.  
  
-J'ai pas pris de note explosive ce matin, rétorqua Sakura, Kakashi-senseï, ils le couvrent de fudas ! Si ça lui fait la même chose qu'à Sasuke et les autres…  
  
-Non Sakura… Ca lui fait pire, marmonna Kakashi en tendant la main vers sa poche d'armes.  
  
Une main solide se referma sur son poignet et le força à s'asseoir.  
  
-Ca suffit Kakashi. Assied toi.  
  
-Iruka, siffla Kakashi, agacé.  
  
-Si quelqu'un ici doit risquer sa vie pour sauver Naruto, ce sera moi, répondit Iruka dans un murmure, Sasuke et Sakura ont encore besoin de toi.  
  
Kakashi s'apprêta à rétorquer quand le maître Hokage frappa de son marteau sur sa table, intimant le silence à l'assemblée.  
  
-Je déclare ouvert le procès d'Uzumaki Naruto. Le chef d'accusation est tentative de meurtre sur la personne de Yoruno Koomori. Nous allons commencer. J'appelle Yoruno Koomori à la barre.  
  
Sakura grinça des dents en voyant l'homme se lever, le bras toujours en écharpe et se diriger vers la barre des témoins. Il salua le maître Hokage, s'assit sur la chaise et leva la main.  
  
-Jurez vous de dire toute la vérité ? Demanda l'Hokage.  
  
-Je le jure.  
  
Et la fenêtre derrière le maître Hokage et Yoruno explosa dans une pluie de bris de verre. Le temps que les spectateurs comprennent ce qui s'était passé, Yoruno était plaqué sur sa chaise, retenu en arrière d'un bras par Kiba adulte, une épée dentée pointée sur sa gorge. L'homme fauve eut un grand sourire, dévoilant ses crocs acérés et murmura à l'oreille de Yoruno.  
  
-Salut Yoruno…  
  
-Kiba ! S'exclama sa victime, reconnaissant la voix d'un ancien collègue.  
  
-Hoooo, y se souvient de moi, fit l'homme sauvage d'un ton mi-attendri, mi-joyeux et complètement railleur.  
  
Les Anbus présents se levèrent aussitôt pour saisir Kiba et l'arracher à sa victime, mais avant qu'ils aient pu l'approcher, un énorme chien roux s'interposa, alors que Kiba junior arrivait à son tour, par la porte cette fois, essoufflé et flanqué d'Akamaru.  
  
-STOP ! Faut arrêter ce procès ! fit le jeune garçon, épuisant ses dernières réserves de souffle.  
  
-Kiba ! s'exclama Kegawa en se levant d'un bond, se ruant vers son fils.  
  
-Salut Keg' ! Lança son beau-frère, toujours perché sur le box des témoins.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu as dis à mon fils ?! Grogna aussitôt la ninja, ses chiennes tournant autour d'elle pour la protéger.  
  
-Rien, il savait tout quand je l'ai trouvé ! Salut p'tit frère ! Lança t'il à l'attention de Tsume.  
  
-Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là, espèce de traître !  
  
Le maître Hokage martela furieusement son bureau du poing, attirant l'attention de la famille Inuzuka au grand complet.  
  
-Excusez moi, est-ce que ce procès pourrait ne pas tourner au mélodrame familial ?  
  
-C'est un mélodrame familial Sandaime, déclara sagement Kiba senior, tenant toujours son épée sous la gorge de Yoruno.  
  
-Hokage-sama, coupa Kiba junior en s'arrachant des bras de sa mère, y'a du nouveau, on a une preuve qui peut tout changer !  
  
Le vieil homme fronça les sourcils et se pencha sur l'adolescent qui déglutit nerveusement sous le regard sévère.  
  
-Une preuve de l'innocence de Naruto ?  
  
-Oui ! Fit impulsivement Kiba avant de se rattraper. Enfin, non, mais une preuve qu'il avait de bonnes raisons de faire ça ! Les autres arrivent avec !  
  
A peine le message était il passé que la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, cette fois sur Sasuke et Neji, tenant chacun un coin de drap, sur lequel reposait quelque chose de massif. Chouji et Shikamaru tenaient le milieu du tissu, Shino et les filles fermaient la marche. Ils remontèrent l'allée entre les deux rangées de banc, silencieusement, et s'arrêtèrent devant le maître Hokage qu'ils saluèrent respectueusement.  
  
Puis, ils posèrent leur fardeau au sol avec délicatesse, montrant à la vue de tous, l'immense squelette blanchi d'un renardeau géant. Le maître Hokage cligna des yeux, interdit et se leva pour mieux voir, retenant sa pipe de glisser de ses lèvres. C'était un squelette de jeune yohko, délicat et fragile, mais au moins aussi grand qu'un cheval adulte. Le gros crâne était criblé de trous, pas mal d'os étaient brisés et en désordre, mais il discernait encore parfaitement ses nombreuses queues, reliée au bassin.  
  
Après avoir mentalement compté les neuf queues, le maître Hokage se rassit posément et se tourna vers les adolescents.  
  
-J'attend vos explications.  
  
-Maître Hokage, voici le corps d'Ikiru Myôbu, le dernier fils de Kyûbi no Yohko.  
  
-Un Myôbu, murmura le Sandaime avant de se faire interrompre par un hurlement inhumain.  
  
Tout le monde se tourna vers sa provenance et beaucoup de spectateurs paniquèrent, se ruant vers la sortie. Naruto s'était levé, encore emmêlé dans les sceaux et les liens qui le couvrait, et tentait d'approcher du groupe d'adolescents, mains tendues en avant et hurlant. Les moines ninjas tentaient de le retenir, certains en tirant ses liens, d'autres en récitant des prières, mais leurs efforts n'eurent d'autre effet qu'agacer l'adolescent. Utilisant comme arme ses liens et les moines qui s'y tenaient, il éjecta ses geôliers avant d'enjamber la barrière en tâtonnant et se précipiter autant qu'il pouvait vers le cadavre d'Ikiru.  
  
-Ikiru ! Ikiru, Ikiru, Ikiru ! Plasmodiait t'il en cherchant les os, Ikiru, mon bébé, mon bébé…  
  
Hinata fut la première à réagir. Elle saisit le lourd crâne blanc et le tendit à Naruto, le lui fourrant dans les bras. Aussitôt, le blond tomba à genoux, serrant le crâne abîmé comme un enfant malade.  
  
-Ikiru… Mon bébé…  
  
-Mais que…  
  
-Hokage-sama, reprit Sasuke en se tournant de nouveau vers le vieil homme, pas perturbé par la démonstration. Ikiru Myôbu fut assassiné, quelques heures à peine avant que Kyûbi-dono ne lance l'assaut sur Konoha.  
  
-Soit plus clair Sasuke, ordonna le Sandaime, qui commençait à comprendre.  
  
-C'est un ninja qui l'a tué. Deux en fait, mais nous avons retrouvé le corps du premier près de celui d'Ikiru Myôbu, continua Sasuke avant de fouiller sa poche et tendre un objet au vieil homme. Kyûbi-dono ne faisait que venger son enfant.  
  
-Venger, murmura le sandaime en tirant sur sa pipe. Venger, répéta t'il en jetant un regard en coin à Yoruno, toujours maintenu par Kiba.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Hinata, rejointe par Sakura, essayait de débarrasser Naruto de ses liens. Aidée par la fille aux cheveux roses, elle lui retira le bandeau cerné de fudas, puis caressa les légères brûlures sur sa peau.  
  
-Ikiru….  
  
-Ca va… Tout va bien Naruto-kun.  
  
L'adolescent hoqueta, puis releva les yeux vers Hinata, la fixant longuement.  
  
-Koosai ?  
  
Un bref moment, Hinata resta bloquée, fixant sans y croire les yeux rouges aux pupilles de chat. Puis elle s'inclina en avant, mains devant ses genoux.  
  
-Je… Je suis sa descendante. Hyûga Hinata. Très honorée… Kyûbi no Yohko.  
  
-Kiba, coupa soudain le sandaime.  
  
-Lequel ? S'enquit Kiba senior après un échange de regard avec sa miniature.  
  
-L'aîné. Relâche Yoruno.  
  
-Mais…  
  
-Fais ce que te dis. Ensuite, confie ton arme à un garde et va t'asseoir. Ce procès aura lieu dans les règles.  
  
Kiba senior s'apprêta à protester de nouveau, mais son chien vint le tirer par la ceinture, le forçant à redescendre. Alors que, sous le regard sévère du Sandaime, tout le monde allait se trouver une place assise, parfois à même le sol, Yoruno se redressait, lançant un regard triomphant à Kiba.  
  
-J'appelle Kyûbi no Yohko à la barre, fit soudain Sandaime effaçant le sourire narquois de Yoruno.  
  
-QUOI ? S'exclama t'il en se relevant, tapant du poing contre la barrière, mais vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! C'est un monstre !  
  
-Monstre toi même ! Rétorqua Ino.  
  
-La paix dans le tribunal ! Ordonna le maître Hokage en jouant du marteau. Anko, escorte Yoruno Koomori à sa place et surveille le.  
  
La ninja se leva d'un bond pour obéir. Elle posa la main sur l'épaule de Yoruno qui se dégagea, lui lançant un regard mauvais. Ils passèrent devant Okori, étreignant toujours le crâne de son fils, et il fallut l'intervention de toute la bande pour qu'elle ne se jette pas sur lui pour l'égorger.  
  
-Kyûbi-dono attendez !  
  
-Si vous le tuez… Naruto-kun aura des ennuis… Murmura Hinata en la retenant par la manche. Il ne faut pas…  
  
-'Jugez les coupables justement' cita Shikamaru, c'est une des lois que vous avez édictée !  
  
La yohko jeta un regard au brun et le fixa longtemps avant de reculer en grognant, fixant ses yeux de sang sur Yoruno qui n'en menait pas de large. Un à un, les amis de Naruto la lâchèrent, mais ce fut Sasuke qui donna le coup final à son envie de meurtre.  
  
-Il sera puni.  
  
-J'espère bien, gronda t'elle sourdement.  
  
-Kyûbi no yohko ? Intervint l'Hokage en désignant la chaise du témoin.Veuillez vous asseoir, je vous prie.  
  
La yohko hésita, puis, après un regard à ses descendants, se leva lestement. Il y eut comme un froissement de feuilles, son image se troubla et, quand elle acheva son mouvement, elle était devenue une femme. Elle était grande, presque plus que Kakashi, elle avait une longue chevelure rousse, vaguement retenue en chignon par une branche d'arbre. Ses joues étaient ornées des habituelles rayures rouges de Naruto et elle portait une robe de cour un peu démodée, blanche, brodée de nombreux fils écarlate. Sans mot dire, tenant toujours le crâne de son fils contre son sein, la yohko vint s'asseoir sur la chaise du témoin.  
  
-La vache, elle est belle, murmura Chouji, ses amis acquiescant en silence.  
  
-Kyûbi-dono, commença le Sandaime, avez vous agressé Yoruno Koomori il y a deux jours ?  
  
-Je ne sais pas, répondit la yohko d'une voix particulièrement grave pour une femme.  
  
-Pardon ?  
  
-Naruto et moi étions en symbiose pour cet acte. Lequel a désiré attaquer en premier, je l'ignore.  
  
-Autrement dis, vous étiez à deux pour agresser Yoruno Koomori.  
  
-Oui.  
  
Le Sandaime réfléchit un moment puis frappa son marteau sur le bureau.  
  
-Je déclare Uzumaki Naruto coupable d'agression et de coups et blessures sur la personne de Yoruno Koomori.  
  
Il avait à peine finit de parler qu'un tumulte s'éleva du côté des amis de Naruto, pendant qu'Okori dévisageait le vieux maître sans comprendre.  
  
-Silence, SILENCE ! Ordonna le maître Hokage. Je le condamne à…  
  
-Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! S'exclama Sakura en se levant.  
  
-SILENCE ! Deux mois de travaux d'intérêt public.  
  
-C'est injuste ! Lança Kiba avant d'assimiler les mots du vieux maître. Hu ?  
  
-La sanction prendra lieu dès lundi prochain. Comprenez-vous ce que je vous dis Kyûbi-dono ?  
  
-vous ne voulez pas laisser Naruto partir sans une réprimande, déclara la renarde.  
  
-Une agression, justifiée ou non, reste une agression. Il y a d'autre moyen de faire régner la justice. Je déclare la séance achevée.  
  
Les spectateurs commencèrent à se lever, commentant entre eux la décision du Sandaime et certains allaient même sortir quand le vieil homme frappa de nouveau sur son bureau.  
  
-Je déclare ouvert le procès de Yoruno Koomori.  
  
-QUOI ?! S'exclama l'intéressé alors qu'Anko l'emmenait à la barre des accusés.  
  
-Yoruno Koomori, vous êtes accusé d'avoir mis Konoha en danger, provoqué ainsi des dizaines de morts inutiles…  
  
-Et assassiné un innocent, acheva Okori d'une voix froide.  
  
-Quoi ?! Mais non ! Vous n'avez aucune preuve !  
  
-Ceci, fit le maître Hokage en sortant de sa manche l'objet que lui avait donné Sasuke, vous appartient t'il ?  
  
Yoruno fixa le kunai d'un air hébété, reconnaissant la cordelette usée qui y pendait.  
  
-Ce... C'est un de mes kunais…Commença t'il avant de se tourner vers les adolescents. C'est eux qui vous l'ont donné ? Elle !  
  
Hinata se fit toute petite quand Yoruno la désigna de son bras valide.  
  
-Elle était à l'hôpital hier ! Un de mes kunais a disparut ce jour là ! Elle me l'a volé ! C'est un coup monté !  
  
Pour la première fois de sa vie, Neji vit Hinata voir rouge. Elle dégaina un kunai plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu et le lança d'un geste précis, le faisant se ficher juste devant le maître Hokage.  
  
-C'est celui là que j'ai prit ! S'exclama la jeune fille, toute timidité envolée. Il m'a menacé avec ! Regardez la corde ! Elle est neuve là ! Sur l'autre kunai, elle est usée et décolorée, parce qu'il a passé quinze ans enfoncé dans le crâne d'Ikiru Myôbu sous des mètres de terre !  
  
Le maître fit signe à la jeune fille de se rasseoir et se tourna vers Yoruno.  
  
-Avez vous une explication ?  
  
-Je… Je….non…  
  
-Très bien. Kyûbi-dono. Je veux votre version des faits.  
  
-Il a tué mon fils, déclara Okori avec un regard méprisant à l'encontre de l'homme devant elle.  
  
Le brun essaye de se couvrir à nouveau.  
  
-Il m'avait attaqué ! Il m'aurait tué si je ne m'étais pas défendu !  
  
-Ce n'était qu'un bébé, gronda Okori en se levant à demi, il l'aurait voulu, il n'aurait pas pus vous faire le moindre mal. C'était un Myôbu ! Un serviteur de la vie ! Il ne pouvait PAS blesser les gens ! Il ne pouvait même pas chasser ! Vous l'avez torturé et tué sans raison !  
  
Sous la colère, Okori assena un puissant coup de poing sur la barrière la séparant du reste du tribunal, la brisant en mille morceaux.  
  
-Kyûbi-Dono, je vous prie de vous calmer. Êtes-vous sure qu'Ikiru Myôbu ne pouvait tuer ?  
  
La renarde jeta un regard agacé au vieil homme.  
  
-Un Myôbu, ce n'est pas un yohko normal. C'est un saint. Un renard envoyé par les dieux pour bénir une contrée. Sa seule présence rend les cultures fertiles, le gibier abondant, les plantes vigoureuses. Depuis sa mort… Avez-vous eut de belles saisons ? Des cultures abondantes ? Des enfants en bonne santé ? Un Myôbu est la VIE. Il ne peut PAS tuer. Pas même un lapin pour se nourrir.   
  
-Bien. Merci Kyûbi-dono.Yoruno. Répète moi mot pour mot ce que tu as dis au Yondaime le jour ou tu es revenu à Konoha quelques heures avant l'attaque de Kyûbi ?  
  
-Je... Je ne me rappelle plus très bien, balbutia Yoruno, transpirant à grosses gouttes.  
  
-Menteur, déclarèrent d'une même voix Kiba oncle et neveu, sentant sa peur.  
  
-Yoruno, reprit le maître Hokage d'un ton froid.  
  
-Je… J'ai dit que… Kyûbi no yohko était devenue folle. Et qu'elle… qu'elle venait détruire Konoha.  
  
-Tu n'as dis que ça ?  
  
-Oui maître Hokage, répondit Yoruno à contrecœur.  
  
-Je te remercie, fit le maître Hokage avec un petit sourire. Kyûbi-dono… Pouvez vous me prêter le crâne d'Ikiru Myôbu un bref moment je vous prie.  
  
La renarde fixa pensivement le vieil homme avant d'hocher la tête et lui tendre l'ossement avec révérence.  
  
-Merci.  
  
Le vieil homme prit le crâne et le tourna un petit moment dans ses mains avant de repérer l'entaille qu'il cherchait. Il reprit l'arme du crime et l'encastra dedans à la perfection. Il souleva ensuite le crâne à hauteur d'yeux, le montrant à la foule du tribunal.  
  
-Je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à ajouter, déclara t'il en le reposant. Je déclare la création d'une commission d'enquête sur cette affaire. En attendant son procès, Yoruno Koomori sera incarcéré sous bonne garde. Le corps d'Ikiru Myôbu sera placé sous scellé, avec tout les honneurs et le respect qui lui sera dû, ajouta t'il en voyant Okori se tendre. La séance est levée.  
  
Se voyant perdu, Yoruno tenta de s'enfuir, repoussant Anko d'un coup de pied. Prenant tout le monde par surprise, il bondit vers la porte principale et l'ouvrit d'un coup d'épaule. Le maître Hokage se leva rapidement, ordonnant aux anbus de le ramener. Ignorant l'agitation, Kiba senior étala les jambes, croisa les mains derrière sa tête et sourit.  
  
-Yohmaru2, va chercher.  
  
Le grand chien roux se leva d'un bond et fila à la suite de Yoruno. Il ne lui fallut pas cinq minutes pour ramener fièrement le criminel, le traînant par le bras malgré ses hurlements de douleur. Très content, il alla déposer Yoruno aux pieds du maître Hokage, puis revint réclamer des félicitations auprès de son maître.  
  
-Mon bras !!! Il m'a encore démis le bras ! Hurla Yoruno entre deux cris de douleurs.  
  
-Hoooo, vilaine Yohmaru, viiiiiilaine, c'est pas bien, réprimanda Kiba avec un immense sourire et un ton évoquant plus le « c'est bien ma fille » qu'une réprimande quelconque.  
  
-Qu'on le mette sous bonne garde, ordonna le maître Hokage.  
  
-Oui maître, fit Anko en relevant Yoruno sans douceur, vexée de s'être fait avoir aussi facilement.  
  
-La séance est levée !  
  
Cette fois, les adolescents se ruèrent autour d'Okori, même Kiba, après quelques secondes de luttes avec sa mère qui refusait de le laisser approcher.  
  
-On a gagné !!! S'exclama t'il en se jetant sur Hinata, lui infligeant une bise baveuse sur chaque joue avant de tenter la même chose sur Shino.  
  
-Naruto est sauvé ! Ajouta Sakura, merci Kyûbi-dono !  
  
Kiba, en train de sauter d'un camarade à l'autre, se retrouva soudain sur les genoux d'Okori. Il lui fallut vingt bonnes secondes pour s'apercevoir à qui il faisait la bise et manqua d'en tomber par terre.  
  
-HAAAAA ! PARDON !   
  
La renarde ne fit qu'en rire et lui tapota les cheveux avant de le relever, se redressant à son tour.  
  
-Tu es bien le digne descendant de Kani toi, murmura t'elle avant de prendre une profonde inspiration, suivie d'un soupir tout aussi puissant. Inari-sama… C'est finit.  
  
-Heu, risqua Hinata, à moitié cachée derrière Neji, Kyûbi-dono…  
  
-Appelez moi Okori, fit la yohko.  
  
-Et... Et Naruto ? Qu'est ce que… Qui va se passer ?  
  
Okori tapota gentiment la tête de la jeune fille puis se dirigea vers la sortie.  
  
-Ne t'en fais pas Hinata-chan. Tout iras bien… J'aimerais… voir le ciel…Ajouta t'elle en tendant la main à Sasuke.  
  
L'adolescent lui offrit la sienne, respectueusement et l'amena à l'extérieur, précédé de ses camarades qui sortaient plus ou moins calmement, soulagés de l'issue du procès. Une foule attendait à l'extérieur. Les coups de théâtre du procès avaient déjà commencé à se répandre et chacun venait voir de ses yeux la renarde. Les familles issues d'elle étaient là, incertains sur le fait de lui rendre hommage ou pas. Sasuke stoppa sur le pas de la porte du tribunal, hésitant à descendre. Il allait faire part de ses doutes à Okori quand elle le devança.  
  
-Ca faisait longtemps… J'espère que Naruto me laisseras sortir plus souvent…Le vent me manque.  
  
Il entendit ensuite un froissement, la longue main posée dans la sienne se rétrécit, se couvrant de cals et, quand Sasuke osa tourner la tête, Naruto le fixait d'un air hébété, ses cheveux encore plus ébouriffés qu'à l'ordinaire, des brûlures autour des yeux.  
  
-Sasuke ? Fit-il en reconnaissant le brun. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?  
  
Sasuke ne répondit pas.  
  
Il se contenta de serrer la main de Naruto, puis de lui dédier un micro sourire amical avant de lâcher, d'une voix amusée.  
  
-Baka.  
  
FIN  
  
Commentaires:  
  
Calliope L:  
  
Merciiiiii ^^ La suite de Neuf rêves sera assez longue elle aussi puisque ce sera une séries de one-shot sur les héritiers d'Okori, après Neuf rêves.  
  
Senvisage:  
  
Désolée, je sais que ça finit de façon un peu abrupte, mais j'avais écrit la fin depuis tellement longtemps que je ne suis pas arrivée à la réécrire, j'avais peur d'en faire un peu trop...  
  
Dyonisos: *rougit* Merci beaucoup pour le compliment  
  
Lyrashin: Hé hé, ne t'en fais pas, la suite arrive! Enfin, dès que je peux, le premier chapitre est finit, mais je préfère attendre un peu d'avoir plus de chapitre pour commencer à la mettre online. Titre de travail : Pour le moment : Neuf vies (je suis abonnée au chiffre neuf, ca porte bonheur). En tout cas, je peux déjà annoncer très certainement: Un chapitre sur Okori et Ran, un sur la famille de Kiba, un autre sur Shino et un sur les trois cousins Hyuga et leurs démêlés avec leur famille. Pour tes questions : Yoruno connaît Kiba senior parce qu'ils ont travaillés ensemble comme Anbu. Si Yoruno parle d'avoir le bras ENCORE démis, relit le passage ou Hinata le soigne et regarde la liste de ses blessures.Ha et le Kylix no yohko est juste un sursaut de rébellion de mon correcteur orthographique. Parfois je me demande ce qu'il fume franchement.  
  
Zof': Heuuu oops, je savais pas la différence, merci de préciser, je vais essayer de corriger un jour...  
  
Eleawin,Calliopé, Kaya, Luka, Angelyuna, shaar-luna, merci d'avoir lut Neuf rêves et prit le temps de me laisser un commentaire ^^  
  
Et ben voilà, Neuf rêves est finit. Merci à tout ceux qui l'ont lu et qui m'ont envoyé des reviews d'encouragements. Ceux qui n'ont pas aimé, merci quand même d'avoir lu jusque là.  
  
A bientôt pour la suite de 'Neuf rêves'  
  
1 Oji-san : Oncle  
  
2 Le Yoh de Yohmaru est le même que le yoh de yohko et signifie renard fée. 


End file.
